Return of The Sith
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Eons ago, The Sith Empire was at its peak. But like all Empires, the Sith fell at the hands of one of their own; Darth Revan. Now, centuries later, the force has been watered down to simple Magic. The heir of Revan has been born and he is...Harry Potter
1. The Beginning

_Greetings! I'm Yugiohfreak54 and just recently I have become enthralled with the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately, my knowledge of the books is extremely limited and the information I DO have is from the movies and other pieces of Fanfiction. I would greatly appreciate any and all suggestions in your reviews. _

_Now, this story actually has been in my head for some time but I had some other projects going on and I thought if I issued a challenge that the idea would flee. Sadly, the idea just grew until my muse cracked. This is a response to my own Harry Potter/Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic challenge._

"Regular Speech"

"_Statement: HK-47 Speaking"_

_**[Parseltounge]**_

_Thoughts/Mind Speak_

_Harry knows how to use Magic...but he wonders how did it get there in the first place? Revan has the answers!_

_**Requirements:**_

_Revan is the Sith lord Before Malak's betrayal_

_Harry MUST be a descendent of Revan_

_Harry is either in Slytherin or Ravenclaw ~ (Harry is in Slytherin)_

_It must have the three following pairings; Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny OR Harry/Harem ~ (H/Hr)_

_Harry must also be related to Voldermort; either as a Father or Grandfather ~ (LV as Father; will be explained in GOF)_

_HK-47 MUST be present how you do this is entirely up to you._

_Harry Must wear Revan's sith clothes and Mandolre Helmet_

_Harry Discovers sith Holocrons_

_**Forbidden:**_

_Harry Trusting anyone who is named Dumbledore OR is an agent to Dumbledore._

_Hermione Bashing_

_Ginny Bashing_

_Weasleys as allies ~ (I forgot to put this in the forum where the challenge is posted but the twins are exempt from this rule; at least in this story.)_

_Well, with that done, I will now inform you that I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to the gods of fiction, J.K. Rowling and George Lucas. I am only playing in their universes. (or merging them in this case.)_

A boy of ten years of age stirred slowly in a dark, musty cupboard in a house that looked nice and quaint on the outside. But on the inside, Hell had taken a permanent vacation here. The boy was constantly beaten and belittled by three people in the house; two were massive whales that had the brain power of one and a thin, reedy woman that wore the same dress every day.

The house was number four in a private area known as Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surry and was surrounded by identical houses filled with different people, old and young, Families and singles.

The boy had jet black hair in a wild and untamable way with emerald green eyes that when the sun hit them just right, they shone like green diamonds rather than emeralds. He wore a shirt that was ten times too big for his small body which looked to be malnourished to a person who was looking. A lightning bolt shaped scar adorned his forehead as the boy put on a pair of black rimmed circular glasses.

The boy had a name…a name that would later be changed in the not so far future; his name is Harry James Potter.

Harry's tiredness fled when there was a rapid beating on his door to his small bedroom.

"BOY! WAKE UP! PREPARE BREAKFAST FOR OUR DARLING DUDLEY!" A woman's shrill voice came through the door.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said meekly while his thoughts turned dark.

_Damn hag! I wish I could just send you, your pathetic husband and your worthless son to hell where you belong! _The boy thought.

As the boy left the safety of his 'room', he was unaware that his wish was about to come true later on.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The very trip to the zoo had been…eventful. The 'family' was in the reptile house where they were seeing a python who was just lazing about on its warming rock. Dudley, big dumb troll that he is, demanded his father to get the snake to do something.

When tapping on the glass didn't get a reaction from the snake the family went off leaving Harry to speak to the snake.

But fate had conspired against Harry because his annoying cousin was back in a flash and watched the snake with glee after he pushed Harry out of the way.

This made Harry furious; so much so, that the glass had vanished allowing Dudley to fall in and allowed the snake to get free.

And that's what got Harry where he was now; his uncle Vernon stoking an iron in the fire place ready to use on the poor boy's back. The fat behemoth stood up with a large groan before he grinned wickedly at his nephew.

"Alright ya little freak…you know that if anything happens to my son…it comes back on you. So you get the iron after two year probation." Vernon said with a wicked grin which made Harry just scowl.

Vernon didn't like the little freak scowling; to him, it was a challenge to be the alpha of the house. Quickly, the whale grabbed the boy's hand and spun him around while ripping the shirt in half.

But just as he was about to strike the boy's now naked back with the scalding hot iron, there was a knock at the door.

Vernon cursed the fates and deities above before he put the iron back near the fireplace and waddled out of the living room toward the door.

Dudley and Petunia came out from the dining room wondering who could be at the door.

Vernon opened the door to reveal a young man with brown hair, freckles on his face and wearing a UPS uniform.

"Package for Dursleys." The man said in a bored tone.

"Aye. Who sent it to me?" Vernon asked confused.

"Don't know. The only thing that they told me was that it had a date to be delivered to you. Funny thing was…it was dropped off back in nineteen-sixty-nine when my father was the postmaster." The man said before holding out a clipboard.

Vernon signed the clipboard and watched as the man went back to his truck and pulled out a trolley. The family heard a few grunts and groans before they saw the man emerge from the back with a large crate on the trolley.

The man wheeled the trolley toward the door and the Dursleys stepped back to allow the man in. he set the trolley down and slid the crate off in its upright position.

"Right. Just sign here again and I'll be off." The man said as he handed Vernon a wavier which he signed without looking at the fine print.

The man waved good-bye and walked out, smirking all the way.

After the UPS man left, Vernon waddled around the crate inspecting it. Harry had come to the door but he dare not stray from its insides in case his uncle remembered him.

"What do you suppose it is dad?" Dudley asked in his sailor suit which made Harry turn green in the face.

"Don't know. Marge didn't send this I know that. If she did, she would've called. Plus there's no return address." Vernon commented to his son.

"Well, open it up dear." Petunia said while eyeing the crate.

Vernon nodded and placed a meaty hand on the side of the crate. With a large groan and heave, he pulled the wood away, the crate creaking and groaning in protest. The lid fell away and what lay within made the three people's jaws drop.

For inside the crate was a…something.

The something was orange in color like rust and looked human…if it weren't the fact that it was more skeletal then human. Its face was a most peculiar shape; an oval and square combined with dim yellow eyes.

"What the hell is it?" Dudley asked confused.

"Dudley! Language!" Petunia scolded.

"I don't know. But it may get me my promotion." Vernon said with a grin.

"_Statement: I would advise against touching me Meat bag._" A voice, cold and mechanical, said.

"Who the?" Petunia gasped.

The being in the crate came…alive so to speak…and marched out of the crate before looking around much to the fear and awe of the Dursleys.

The being looked at all three before he spoke again.

"_Statement: ah, this must be where the new master lives! But before I can commence with the killing…please place a minute sample of blood from the young, fat meat bag into this vial." _The being said as it popped out a tray with a couple of vials and some odd machine.

This made Vernon and Petunia mad; well, Vernon was furious as his face became a boiled over lobster. Petunia simply glared at the contraption as he husband tried to punch the being.

All he got for his troubles was a bruised if not broken wrist. The being looked at the fat man.

"_Inquiry: are you attempting to fight me? I do hope so. It's been a long time since I've killed anyone." _The being stated like it was discussing the weather.

That alone sent warning bells blaring in the three's head. Vernon smiled sweetly, which would make a grown man cry for his mommy, at the being.

"I apologize for my outburst…Dudley, place a smidge of blood in the vial my boy." Vernon said with a look that said 'do it or else we're all fucked.'

"Y-yes, daddy." Dudley said as he walked up to the being.

He picked up a tool and jabbed it into his thumb and dripped a few drops of blood into an empty vial.

The being took the vial holding the blood and placed within. A few seconds later, there was a large whining sound which made the being seem to glare.

"_Exclamation: This is not the Master's blood! This blood is of a meat bag that can't perform the basics of life other then breathing! You have wasted your chance meat sack! I am now…" _The being ranted before he stopped in his rant.

The three cowered when the being went into his tangent about wasting their chance before it stopped. The three looked at one another before the being spoke again.

"_Inquiry: is there another life form here? Another young meat bag perhaps?" _The being asked.

"N-no! No other forms of life here!" Petunia squeaked out.

The being looked at the woman before it looked away.

"_Statement: Unless you meat bags want me to start killing, you best call the other life form that has shown up on my scanners._" The being said.

The three paled again before Vernon nodded.

"Ye-yes! BOY!" Vernon bellowed making Harry jump.

He scrambled out from the door and stood in front of the being, looking at it strangely. Vernon glared at the boy's back and decided that he should at least get a bit of punishment on the child for the abuse of his son.

His meaty hand smashed into the back of Harry's head and caused his glasses to fly off. Dudley laughed as the boy fell to the ground as the being just stood there looking.

"Beat him dad! Show him that he's as worthless as his drunken bastard parents!" Dudley crowed.

Now, if there was one thing Harry hated, it was the foul language of his deceased parents. He slowly got up with an air of darkness and loathing. Something more powerful then what the boy had used to make his cousin trapped behind the glass roared out of his body and made Harry's eyes turn from emerald green to a sickly evil yellow.

Vernon was ready to beat the boy again when he was sent sailing back when Harry pushed his arm out. The hulking man crashed through the door to the kitchen and judging by the large smash, he had crushed the kitchen table underneath.

Dudley saw red at the treatment of his father and tried to charge his small, meek cousin when he was also sent flying into a wall…a wall with all of Petunia's fine china. The china set went crashing to the floor breaking on impact with the cruel, uncaring ground.

Petunia's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger at the boy. But she suddenly began to scream as she saw the rotting corpse of her dead sister behind Harry and saw that the dead was ambling toward her.

"_Sister…come out and play~!" _the woman with green eyes said in a sing-song voice.

"No! Stay Back! You're Dead! You're DEAD!" Petunia screamed before she fainted dead away, still hearing her sister's voice in her ears.

Harry panted as he looked at his out cold aunt and his unmoving cousin. His eyes slowly returned to normal and he turned to the being. He did the same thing that Dudley had done and gave the vial to the droid. There were a few seconds before there was a rapid beeping sound.

"_Exclamation: Master! At long last I have found you! I have been deactivated for so long…I must say that your display of the Force was excellent! You gave those Meat bags what they deserve." _The being said with relief and joy.

"Um…thanks? But why am I your master?" Harry asked as he picked his glasses up and slid them back on his face.

"_Statement: I believe that the Holocron can best explain. I am HK-47, Master. If you need someone killed, please don't hesitate to tell me." _HK-47 said.

The panel that held the blood vials was pulled back as a chest compartment opened in a triangle shape. A tiny device in the shape of a triangle rested within.

Harry took a good look at the device; it was covered with various runes and glyphs and seemed to be ancient despite looking brand new. Harry tentatively reached in and took the device.

No sooner was it out of the compartment that it slid close and the device began to thrum with power.

A shaft of light shot out of the device and revealed a see-through man wearing black robes with a hood, brown leather armor and a strange mask over his face. The figure turned to Harry and nodded in greeting.

"_**Greetings…my descendent. I am the Dark lord Revan." **_

_Oh~! Things just got interesting for Harry. How will he react to the Holocron? Oh and FYI…I'm going to make Harry here a natural user of Legiumis…that's wrong. Shite; its where the wizards (I call them, Warlocks) cane read the minds of others. If someone could give me a HP dictionary in a review I would greatly appreciate it. Due to the force, the power will be increased to where Harry can penetrated a mind and not be detected at all and send messages to other people. I do so hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I look forward to your reviews._

_May God Bless and Protect. _


	2. Learning the ways of the Force

_Thanks to you all who have either reviewed or placed this story in your alerts. I would like to personally thank author DZ2 for accepting the challenge and allowing me to use a line from his story Rise of the Sith Sorcerer during the sorting. _

"Regular Speech"

"_Statement: HK-47 Speaking"_

_**[Parseltounge]**_

_Thoughts/Mind Speak_

_Harry knows how to use Magic...but he wonders how did it get there in the first place? Revan has the answers!_

_**Requirements:**_

_Revan is the Sith lord Before Malak's betrayal_

_Harry MUST be a descendent of Revan_

_Harry is either in Slytherin or Ravenclaw ~ (Harry is in Slytherin)_

_It must have the three following pairings; Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny OR Harry/Harem ~ (H/Hr)_

_Harry must also be related to Voldermort; either as a Father or Grandfather ~ (LV as Father; will be explained in GOF)_

_HK-47 MUST be present how you do this is entirely up to you._

_Harry Must wear Revan's sith clothes and Mandolre Helmet_

_Harry Discovers sith Holocrons_

_**Forbidden:**_

_Harry Trusting anyone who is named Dumbledore OR is an agent to Dumbledore._

_Hermione Bashing_

_Ginny Bashing_

_Weasleys as allies ~ (I forgot to put this in the forum where the challenge is posted but the twins are exempt from this rule; at least in this story.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They owned respectively by J.K. Rowling and George Lucas. May their gold and fame flow for eternity. _

_Claimer: I only play in their universes so the only thing I can claim is the crossover idea and any OC spells and/or Force Powers I might come up with._

_Time to answer some reviews!_

_**Adamovta - Thanks a million for the proper spelling of the Spell, Legilimency. It is a spell right?**_

_**DZ2-Thanks for reviewing and somewhat being a Beta to this DZ. I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**Garnettfox-I know! HK-47 is a real badass Droid. He's always wanting to kill something or someone for such small reasons! If he was a living being, he would be a shoe-in for a Sith.**_

* * *

><p>Previously on <span>Return of the Sith:<span>

_A shaft of light shot out of the device and revealed a see-through man wearing black robes with a hood, brown leather armor and a strange mask over his face. The figure turned to Harry and nodded in greeting._

"_**Greetings…my descendent. I am the Dark lord Revan."**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say…I'm your descendent?" Harry asked the ghost confused.

"_**Yes I did. My name is Revan, dark lord of the Sith. Well, I'm a recording of the Dark lord. The true memories of the dark lord are located in Hogwarts." **_The ghost said.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked confused.

"_Statement: Hogwarts is a school located in Scotland for magically gifted children master. The school was founded by four powerful wizards; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hugglepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The school has been in service since the early 11__th__ century, its exact founding date is unknown." _HK-47 stated as he watched the conversation.

Harry put a hand to his chin before speaking.

"Come to think of it…earlier today, I caused a window of glass on a snake's aquarium to vanish when I get mad at my foolish cousin." Harry said aloud.

"_Exclamation: It appears that your magic has begun to awaken along with your Force powers, Master!" _HK said in an excited tone.

"But what is the force? Where did it come from and how am I able to use it?" Harry asked the ghost and being.

"_**The Force is a living entity, binding us all. It is in you, in my assassin droid and even in those three excuses called humans. There are two sides of the Force, one light and one dark. The Force reacts to our emotions; Hate, anger and fear lead to the dark side while joy, apathy and mercy lead to the light. But be warned my descendent both are extremely difficult to master and that is when you chose one; however, if you chose to master both…then you truly are going to be in a most difficult training session." **_

Harry looked at the ghost confused.

"What do you mean? Darkness and Light are even more powerful when they work _together?_"

The ghost nodded but also sighed.

"_**Yes, the dark and light side is strong on their own…but mastering both is difficult." **_

"_Statement: Forgive the hologram master. It is programmed with a limited amount of knowledge from my first master. It can only answer certain questions and the one you asked was a contradiction to its programming." _The droid said.

Harry nodded in understanding; after all, the knowledge would probably be monstrous and Revan couldn't have fit it all in the tiny recorder.

"Alright…may I ask about my ancestors?" Harry asked the hologram.

"_**Of course, you, Harry Potter are the descendant of The Sith lord Revan and the Jedi Consular Bastila Shan, a master of the rare force power called Battle mediation. But Revan was returned to the light as a prodigal knight due to his apprentice's betrayal. Who would you like to know more of?" **_

"Bastila." Harry automatically said.

"_**One moment please." **_The Hologram said.

There was a minute pause and the hologram was replaced with a woman that had brown hair and turquoise eyes. The hologram spoke now spoke in a woman's voice.

"_**Bastila Shan was a Jedi Consular who mastered the rare Jedi power, Battle Meditation at an early age. She could inspire troops with confidence while draining the courage of the enemy. She managed to rescue Revan after the apprentice, Malak, had betrayed his master early in the great Sith war. She was a key part of the War against the Sith once led by Revan and was the primary target of the Sith Empire after his fall. Her mother's name was Helena while her father's was unknown though history states that he was a treasure hunter by trade. Her primary weapon of choice was a dual sided lightsaber with a yellow crystal. She temporarily fell to the dark side when tortured by Malak on an uncharted planet. She was later redeemed in the battle of the Star Forge. She later married Revan in secret and two children; A boy named Malak in honor of the man who once was a great Jedi and a daughter named Loa in honor of Carth Onsei's wife. Both Revan and Bastila came to an uncharted galaxy when their ship, the Ether Light, dropped out of hyperspace near a wormhole and landed on a planet filled with life made of humans and non-human creatures several hundred standard years ago after the battle with the Sith Lords. She passed away of old age and joined her husband who had gone on before her. She was surrounded by her children and four great grandchildren." **_The hologram said before returning to the original form. _**"Would you like to know more?"**_

Harry pondered a bit before holding onto the historical questions for later. He wanted to know about the powers of the force. He was about to voice his question when HK spoke.

"_Inquiry: if I may, master, would it not be best to train? According to my Time circuits, you have only three months before you are eligible for Hogwarts." _HK stated.

"_**An excellent point HK. Harry, allow me to teach you how to best gain the full use of the Force." **_The hologram said.

"Alright, what must I do?"

"_**The best way to gain access to the Force is to meditate meaning that you must empty your mind and become calm and serene. It will be difficult but I have faith in you." **_The hologram said before it winked out.

"Alright…mediate…I can do that." Harry mumbled as he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, eyes closed in concentration and his breathing even and deep. He calmly started to empty his mind out and forgot everything; the Dursleys, his hellish childhood and the revelation of his abilities, which, trust me, isn't easy to do.

Unaware of his outside settings, a few bits and pieces of knickknacks and furniture began to float around him. But inside things were a differnet story.

**Harry's mind**

_Harry descended into a world that was filled with various colors and lights. He looked around in wonder as the colors changed every second and the lights flashed in unison with the colors._

_He looked down in the vast expanse of space and what he saw shocked him to the core…or rather cores._

_For there, silently orbiting one another was two large…Harry couldn't find a word to describe them! They were like two large circles but they kept fluxing in and out like a heartbeat! _

_One of the cores was blue and shone like a dimming star about to die out. Harry wondered why this was but shook his head. He would ask either HK or the recording about it. He turned his attention toward the second core._

_This was different from first one; this one was red but had a small sliver of blue running through it. Harry looked at the core confused when he was suddenly blown out of his mindscape._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Living room**

Harry gasped as he came out of his meditative stance and caused the knickknacks to fall onto the, thankfully, carpeted floor. HK-47 and the hologram looked at the boy as he panted for breath.

"I…I saw two…two cores. One was blue in color…but it was dim like it was dying." Harry said making the hologram look at him in alarm.

"_**Harry, are you positive it was dim?" **_

"One hundred percent positive. Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked in shock.

"_**Everything. That dimness you saw indicates that your magical core has been bound…and I don't mean to you. I mean that your magical core's power has been reduced in half…maybe more." **_

"What? But who the hell would do that?"

"_**I don't know…perhaps the other holocrons will help you…but enough about that. What else did you see?" **_

"Oh, I also saw a core that was red as blood but there was a sliver of blue running across the equator." Harry said with a look at the hologram as it nodded in approval.

"_**That's your Force Core, Harry. And I'm not surprised at it being red. These…I would call them animals, but that would be an insult to fifty percent to all creatures in the world, are responsible for that. You've held onto a lot of anger haven't you?" **_The hologram asked.

"Yeah. But onto more important matters…shall we begin the teachings?" Harry asked in an eager tone.

"_**Eager aren't you? But you do have a point…it will take you at least a month or two to get to where the original Revan was. We shall begin with those three. You must wipe their memory clean using the Force. It's not easy…but I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed. There are also several Datapads in a hidden compartment in the crate HK was delivered in." **_

So Harry learned his first force power, Mind Cleanse, by practicing on the Dursleys. When they had come to, they had no recollection of the droid or of Harry using the force on them. They had returned to their usual selves, which made Harry grin.

Whoever bound his magical core had placed him here for a reason. Therefore, the manipulator was no doubt watching the house and knew that if the Dursleys attitude changed, the manipulator would be alerted.

No, he was going to manipulate the manipulator. The hunter was now the hunted.

**Three Months later**

Harry smirked in satisfaction as he levitated a Datapad off of his 'bed.' The passing months had been kind to him mentally. He was still weaker physically but his force powers had improved by leaps and bounds. The datapads that were hidden in the crate had explained the various force powers.

The force powers he had learned were Dominate Mind, Force Choke, Force Horror, its brothers, Insanity and fear and his personal favorite, Force Lightning and its brothers as well, shock and Storm.

Harry looked at his loyal droid, HK-47 and the Sith Holocron that housed the recording of Revan.

"_**You have done well, Harry. But there is more to learn and I'm afraid I can't teach you anymore." **_

"That's alright, Master. The datapads have helped me greatly in mastering just a small part of the Force. But I must know about my parents…I may have knowledge of the Force, but I have next to nothing on Magic. I can't allow the one who placed me here to try and mould me to whatever he or she wants when I reach Hogwarts." Harry said as he recalled his discussion with HK-47.

The droid had mentioned that it was rather odd that he was placed with a family that hated him or everything different and that they would tell him that there was no such thing as magic when he preformed it.

HK asked the question that was on Harry's mind; how had the Dursleys known about him being a wizard?

Harry reached the conclusion before HK did; someone had TOLD them on purpose about him being a wizard. So he decided to ask them who…with a bit of Sith Interrogation.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Living Room**

Vernon, his wife and son were sitting in the living room, Vernon reading the paper, Petunia was knitting and Dudley was simply sitting scarfing down chocolate bar after chocolate bar.

Neither one of the three noticed the chains from the garage slowly coiling behind them. Harry, who was standing in the doorway, looked at the three with unhidden anger on his face, his green eyes becoming yellow as he drew upon the dark side. The first indication that the three were bound to their chairs was when Vernon tried to get up for a mug of coffee.

Petunia noticed, or rather heard her struggling husband and looked up from her knitting.

"Vernon! How did that chain get around you?" Petunia asked shocked.

"Bloody hell if I know! I tried to get up to get a drink and I found myself bound to the bloody chair!" Vernon all but screamed at his wife.

Petunia tried to get up to help her husband…only to find that she too was bound!

"Mummy! What's going on! I can't get out of the chair!" Dudley said sobbing making both of his parents realize that he too was tied with chains.

"What's going on…_dear cousin…_is a bit of payback for your treatment of me." Harry snarled as he walked into the room, his eyes still the yellow and ablaze with unbridled anger.

"YOU FREAK! LET US OUT THIS INSTANT!" Vernon roared his face becoming red.

Harry glared at the man before he threw his arm to the chair where Dudley was chained and sent out a bolt of lightning toward him.

Dudley thrashed violently as the bolt of lightning struck him and he screamed so loud that it could be heard miles away…if it wasn't for the fact that Harry had used the Force to silence the room before entering.

Harry cut the dark power and let the smell of burnt ozone fill his nostrils. He glared at the two horror stricken relatives and spoke in a cold dangerous tone.

"It would be wise to watch your tone with me, _dear uncle. _Now, I have questions of the wizarding world, my family and who dumped me here. You apparently have answers." Harry coldly said.

"As if we would tell you about Magic or about your drunken parents, you little freak!" Vernon snarled his face purple.

This made Harry glare at the man before he repeated the process on Dudley. The howls that ripped themselves from the boys' throat was a symphony to Harry as he continued to stare into Vernon's eyes.

After he was done with Dudley, he spoke again.

"Don't fuck with me, Vernon. Anger me again and I will NOT hesitate to kill this whale you call a son. I am in control here, not you! First question, what were my parents really like?"

"Not telling Freak!" Vernon roared.

Harry shook his head and prepared to use Force Storm when Petunia butted in.

"Your mother and Father were both respectively, a wizard and a witch. They both met at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizarding. Your mother was from the Slytherin house and your father was from Gryffindor." Petunia explained breathless.

"PETUNIA!" Vernon gasped out.

"Oh shut it Vernon! If we don't talk, our son will be killed! And who's to say that we won't be next?" Petunia all but shouted at her husband.

"Excellent. Now, next question, why were my parents killed?" Harry asked with a sinister grin.

"They were murdered by a Dark wizard named Voldermort who was frightened of you due to a prophecy." Petunia said making Harry glared at her.

"And how in the nine realms of hell do you know that! You're not even a part of that world!" Harry all but bellowed at Petunia.

"I know because of the man who brought you here." Petunia said with a flinch.

Harry glared at the woman before he sneered.

"And that brings me to my final question…who dropped me off here?"

"A-Albus D-D-D-Dumbledore." Petunia stammered out.

The name didn't register with Harry but he filed it away for now. Instead, he glared at Petunia now noticing that she looked _nothing _like his mother. (During the Interrogation, he had probed his aunt's mind and saw his mother, a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair and stunning green eyes, his eyes.)

"Are you related to my mother? By blood I mean." Harry asked as his fingers twitched toward Dudley.

Petunia looked fearfully at Dudley before speaking.

"Y-y-y-yes, she's related to me by blood." Petunia lied through her teeth.

Harry's glare deepened and he pointed his hand at Dudley.

"You're lying." Harry stated emotionlessly and let loose another Force Lightning on the hapless child.

The screams seemed to get Petunia to wake up and realize her folly.

"NO! I'M SORRY! YOUR MOTHER WAS ADOPTED INTO OUR FAMILY! SHE WAS GIVEN TO US BY A YOUNG MAN WITH BLACK HAIR AND BROWN EYES! THAT'S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR! JUST PLEASE STOP!" Petunia sobbed uncontrollably as Harry finished his torture.

"Good…I'm satisfied. Now…there's just one little detail to attend to…" Harry said as he turned around.

"What is that you little freak?" Vernon snarled.

"This." Harry spat as he lifted his right hand and summoned all the power in his blackening heart.

Electricity crackled in air before diving toward the three, their screams mixed in. Harry let a cold smile cross his face as the three screamed threats at him, begged and then pleaded for mercy.

Unfortunately, Harry was all out of mercy.

The screams tapered off indicating that the three had passed out from the pain. Harry shook his head disgusted before he placed his hands on Dudley's and Vernon's heads.

His eyes glazed over for minute before he took his hands away from the two; they wouldn't remember what had happened to them, only that they had tried to repair a busted circuit and managed to fry themselves silly.

He decided to leave his aunt the way she was…after all; it may help that she would be mentally unsound in the near future.

There was the sound of the mailbox slot sliding open and the mail plopping on the ground and this made Harry grin.

It was his eleventh birthday after all.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa…I think I just made Harry scarier than Voldermort. How the hell is that possible? Anyways, the Dursleys got what's coming to them and Harry is ready to receive his Hogwarts letter. What kind of surprises await the boy and who will be his allies in the upcoming adventures? Stay tuned to discover answers to these questions and more.<em>

_May God Bless and Protect._

_P.S. I'm happy about all the alerts and additions to favs but please people, I want to know what your thoughts are to the story and offer some feedback and/or criticism; I'm going to probably mess things up a bit due to me not being familiar with the Harry Potter universe. So if you're thinking about adding the story to your favs please also review._


	3. Discovering the World of Magic

_Alright, not a bad turnout for the second chapter. Now, I'm going to tryu something new and completely unheard of with this chapter. In all of the Harry Potter fanfics I've read they've all had Hagrid as an ally to Dumbles. I plan to change that. Yeah, you heard…or rather read, right. I plan on making Hagrid an ally to Harry and for him to despise Dumbledore. Now to answer some reviews:_

_**DZ2-That's a good idea there DZ. I'll have to incorpate it when Harry finds the Holocrons.**_

_**Mkeeg91-that was an idea of mine, but I've decided to unbind Harry's magic when Hermione's heritage is revealed after the Christmas holidays.**_

_**Light Lord Cybergate-Not all of the Dureslesys are going to go insane. Just one of them. You'll see in this chapter.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or KotOR. They belong to Geroge Lucas and J.K. I'm only fooling around in their universes._

_Claimer: I only own any OC spells and force Powers that may come up._

* * *

><p>Previously on Return of the Sith:<p>

_There was the sound of the mailbox slot sliding open and the mail plopp__ed__ on__to__ the ground__.__T__his made Harry grin._

_It was his eleventh birthday after all. _

Harry smirked as he picked up the various letters and bills. The Sith Lord in training shifted through them before he came to an old letter that had the following address on it.

_Harry J. Potter_

_The boy who lives under the cupboard_

_Number four Privet Drive_

_Little Whining, Surry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry scowled at the address and mentally made a memo to use the Force on Vernon to get him to have the unused bedroom. He opened the letter and read the contents within.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_On behalf of wizarding world, I, Albus Dumbledore supreme Mugwum Merlin first class, welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter is to show that you have been accepted when you turned the proper age to enter our world. You will need the following books which can be purchased at Diagon Alley._

_Basic Potions_

_Basic Transfiguration_

_Magical Gardening 067_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: A walkthrough to the dark creatures and how to defend against them._

_Hogwarts: A history_

_Quill and Parchment_

_History of the goblin wars_

_And a wand purchased at Oliveander's _

_To show that you have received this letter, you must reply by August 16__th__. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry's eyes narrowed at the name at the bottom; that was the same name that his _now unstable _aunt had mentioned to him before she blacked out. The young wizard/Sith turned to see HK and Revan admiring his work on his relatives.

"_Statement: Ah, master. It's beautiful that you managed to use Force lightning so effectively. Shall I finish them off?_" HK asked eagerly.

"Sadly no. It would raise too many questions as to why they're dead and alert the manipulator to me. No, I need to take this slow and with an extremely low body count." Harry said shaking his head.

"_Acknowledgement: I understand master. The logic you have provided does say that you would be less suspicious if these beasts are left alive_."

"_**Indeed. You are truly thinking like a Sith, Harry. But I believe there is something else as well?"**_ The hologram of Revan asked.

Harry smirked at the Hologram and nodded.

"You know me too well, master. My _dear aunt_ is on the verge of a mental collapse. It would be…tragic if she just suddenly lost her mind and killed her family excluding me of course." Harry said with a wicked grin.

This made both Revan and HK laugh with joy.

"_**A ploy**__** truly**__** worthy of a Sith Lord! You will no doubt be a great Wizard and Sith Harry. I wish you luck.**_" The hologram said before it winked out.

"Thanks master." Harry said before he walked over a desk, grabbed a parchment and a pen and scribbled a reply.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I must apologize in advance for the way this letter is being written. My relatives have no quills but plenty of pens, a modern equivalent to the quill. I am proud to say that I accept your gracious invite to Hogwarts and expect to meet you real soon__._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry looked over the letter and once he was sure that it was good, he walked out the door to the outside and saw a white barn owl sitting on his uncle's car.

"Hello there. I have this letter to go to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Can you get it to him?" Harry asked the creature.

The owl looked at Harry with its big eyes and hooted with a bob of its head. It stuck its leg out and Harry got the idea. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and the owl took off.

As he watched the owl fly away, he now asked himself a real important question.

"How the bloody hell do I get to Diagon Alley?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**August 1****st****, 19****91**

Harry was sitting next to the door awaiting a reply from this Albus Dumbledore when there was knocking at the door. Harry leapt up and opened it to reveal a man that made his Uncle Vernon look like a tiny tot.

The man had a beard that was black, curly and extremely long. His eyes were friendly but Harry saw that they were also guarded. He wore a brown leather coat, pants and carried an umbrella.

"Hello thar. Are yah Harry Potter?" The man asked before he laughed. "How dumb of me to ask! Yah got the lightning scar on your head thar!"

Harry felt a little at ease with the man, but he sent a wayward glance at a discreet corner…where HK-47 was cloaked. He sent a silent message with his fingers to the watching droid.

_Standby…possible friend or eventual foe…be prepared to engage._ Harry signed with his fingers to the droid.

Without knowing if the droid had acknowledged, Harry returned his attention to the giant.

"I am Harry Potter. May I ask who you are?" Harry asked confused.

"Aye, I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts." The man identified as Hagrid said.

Harry was about to speak again when a voice thundered through the house.

"BOY! WHO'S AT THE DOOR! WE'RE TRYING TO EAT HERE!" Vernon roared loudly from the kitchen.

Harry cringed physically which Hagrid caught and made the giant frown.

_I know that ole Dumbledore said that this was f__e__r the best__ for Harry all those years ago__ but…but what if he was wrong?_ The giant thought before he shook his head and turned the thought away for a later date.

Harry didn't answer right away and looked at Hagrid.

"Sorry, but…I think you'd best break the news to them. I can't suffer another beating." Harry said glumly.

"Beatin's!" Hagrid gasped in shock as the thought returned full force.

_Minerva was right! These people are the worst kind of Muggles! How could Dumbledore place Harry with these…these…_Hagrid trailed off in anger.

"BOY! I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN! TELL ME WHO'S AT THE DOOR AND YOU WON'T GET THE BELT AGAIN!" Vernon screamed as he poked his head, his face a deep scarlet, out.

He regretted it instantly; he saw the large man standing in the door and his red complexion turned to albino white.

"I…uh….um…you won't tell anyone I said that will you?" the man said nervously.

"Vernon…I will be having a serious talk wit the Aurors bout yer treatment to Harry ere. Prepare for a very big shit storm…_Muggle." _Hagrid snapped before he looked at Harry. "Come on Harry! Best be gettin' to Diagon Alley. Need yer school supplies you know."

"Understood Hagrid. I'll be along in a minute." Harry said while doing a victory dance in his head as Hagrid nodded and lumbered to a motorcycle.

He made a few more hand signals discreetly to HK.

_Follow me and stick close…first I need to talk to master Revan for a few seconds._ He signaled and smiled when he caught the flash of the droid's eyes.

He glared at his uncle who paled again and shrunk back.

"I have some business to attended to…I suggest you tell your son and wife not to come out here or else." Harry said with cold conviction.

The man nodded rapidly and waddled away as fast as he could from the imposing figure that was a boy. He turned back to the corner and nodded.

"You can de-cloak now, HK."

The droid did what he was told and de-cloaked in front of his master.

"_Statement: I do believe that you've gained an ally in the form of the large meat bag, Hagrid. He would be a great man to have, if persuaded correctly_." HK stated.

"I think you're right, HK. But first, I need to speak to master Revan. I must ask him something of grave importance." Harry said urgently.

"_Statement: Understood master_."

The droid opened up his panel and revealed the Holocron. It came online and Revan stood before his descendent once more.

"_**Ah, Harry. What do you require**_?" The hologram asked.

"I need to know if there is anything of great importance in Diagon Alley. Shops, special places anything and everything." Harry stated bluntly.

The hologram nodded in understanding before he spoke.

"_**The first place to go is a place called Gringott's which is run by the Goblins. They are hard-hearted but staunch defenders to my original self. While there, ask for Vault twenty-twelve. And be ready to give a blood test to the goblins, security and all. If you can, lose the giant for a time and head for a place called Knock turn Alley. Once there, go to a place called Midiron's Wands. He'll help **__**fit **__**you with an illegal wand that you can use for practicing magic. If the ministry is still the same after some odd centuries then you can bet that they have underage wizarding laws in effect. That's all. Oh, better yet, have HK de-cloak in front of your Goblin teller. That'll get you to the vault without the blood test**_." The hologram said.

Harry nodded and the hologram winked out.

"Alright HK, cloak and follow me. We're going to learn some magic."

hARRY looked around in amazement at the Alley that stood before him; they had arrived at the magical place after an hour and a half of flying which made Harry feel light headed after they had touched down. Hagrid walked over to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. He walked over to a wall farthest to the east and tapped a few random bricks which now showed the image Harry was seeing. People and children darted about the alley in a fast manner making Harry confused.

"They're the early ones gettin' thar school supplies, Harry. Follow me please, we hafta stop at Gringott's to get yer funds." Hagrid said as he lumbered into the crowd with Harry and the cloaked HK following close by.

The trio arrived at a large white building making Harry gap at the sheer size of it; it was bigger than Big Ben and the tower of London combined! He spied a set of words over the twin doors leading into the Bank.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Through ere, Harry. But ya best let me do the talkin', Goblins are great at keeping things protected but they aren't exactly social with Wizards." Hagrid explained making Harry nod absently reminded of the warning Revan had given him not all that long ago. They both entered into the building and what Harry saw made him eye around cautiously.

The teller's of the bank were short…man-like beings in black business suits. But the similarities ended at that; the goblins all had hard skin and, from what Harry could sense in the Force, a moderate magical core. Harry guessed that they were designed more for physical combat then for magical warfare…or they had their own brand of Magic.

Harry went with both ideas; it seemed the most likely. His musings were interrupted by Hagrid.

"Excuse me. Need to see vault six-eight-seven for this fine boy here and vault seven-one-three for Hogwarts business." Hagrid said to the head teller.

The goblin looked up from his work and glared nastily at Hagrid before he looked at Harry. Harry made his eyes flash yellow and gave the goblin a look that said to try and glare at him.

The goblin drew in a sharp breath when he saw Harry's eyes flash to yellow before becoming green again. He looked at Hagrid shakily, which was unnoticed by the gentle giant.

"Does he have a vault key?" The goblin asked in gravelly tone.

Hagrid seemed confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh! Um…it was…I thought…" Hagrid mumbled as he checked his pockets making Harry become nervous.

_If that oaf lost the key, then I'm in trouble. _Harry thought as he watched Hagrid continue searching his pockets.

Harry nearly let out a sigh of relief as the half giant's face lit up and brought out a small wrought-iron key and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin inspected it before he nodded in approval. He hopped own from his stool and walked to the back while calling out to Harry and Hagrid.

"Follow me please."

The two walked behind the goblin while HK calmly shuffled behind the two.

**Underground**

Harry shakily got off the cart that had taken them into the deep underground vaults of Gringott's and stared at a Vault that had the numbers '687' on top. The goblin marched out of the cart and stood in front of the vault's door.

"Please step back." The goblin said coldly as he placed the key into a small slot.

Harry did what he was told and stepped back from the goblin. The door to the vault swung open with a loud creak which made the hairs on Harry's neck stand on end. Once the vault was fully open, Harry chanced a glance in. His eyes widened in shock at the piles and piles of gold in the vault.

Hagrid caught the look and gave a wry smirk.

"What? Do ya think that yer parents left you with nothin'?" Hagrid said with a jovial laugh.

"H-Hagrid…how much would I need for my supplies?" Harry asked after getting his voice back.

"Hum…I'd say 'round three hundred galleons should do…but you may need some more for the train ride. God knows that it's a long trip." Hagrid said to the boy before he looked at the Goblin. "I trust that you'll help, Harry ere? Not to insult you or him in anyway, but he'll need some help with the way he's been treated."

"Naturally. We shall help Mister Potter in any way he needs." The goblin said.

"Right then, Harry. I've got to go down to the other vault fer Hogwarts. Pick out the three hundred you need and any extra if you need it. Meet me back up at the entrance to Gringott's alright?" Hagrid asked with a warm smile.

"Sure thing, Hagrid." Harry said as he eyed the gold.

The giant lumbered back into a different cart manned by a different goblin. The two sped off to the unknown vault making Harry happy that he was alone with the Goblin.

Harry turned his attention to said goblin and decided to ask an important question.

"Ah…excuse me. But may I have your name?" Harry asked the goblin as they started to put Galleon's in a bag.

The smaller figure looked at Harry in shock before his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Why?" The goblin said coldly.

"Well, I don't want to say, 'Hey goblin, can you help me with this?' or 'Excuse me mister goblin, but where must I make a deposit?'. It's just plain rude and demeaning to you and your honorable race." Harry said bluntly.

The goblin's eyes got wider and wider with each word out of the eleven year olds mouth. He had never ever heard a _Wizard _of all people to even consider his feelings! He knew that Harry was different then most but this…this was unexpected!

"My name…is Griphook, Mister Potter. And I believe that you had something to discuss with me but could not with Hagrid around." Griphook said.

Now it was Harry's turn to become distrustful.

"Yes…I did. How did you know?" Harry asked neutrally.

Griphook frowned but could understand where Harry was coming from; if he would ask about that he too would be on edge.

"Your body language gave you away. You also kept darting looks at Hagrid not with distain but with anxiousness. And when he finally left, you were relieved. Now, what can Gringott's help you with?" Griphook asked.

"I would like access to vault number two-zero-one-two." Harry said immediately.

THAT made Griphook go on edge again.

"And, pray tell, do you know of _that _Vault?" Griphook asked.

Harry just smiled slyly making Griphook glower at the boy. Harry made a few signs with his hands making Griphook's anger turn to curiosity.

_HK, de-cloak. Reveal that the dark lord of the Sith has return_. Harry signed.

Griphook's eyes widened in shock as the rust-orange droid appeared next to Harry.

"_Statement: It is an honor to see you again, Lord Gnarlclaw! I have been waiting centuries to see you again_." HK said in apparent joy.

"Y-y-y-you are the being that my People have sung for centuries! Hunter and Killer!" Griphook said making the droid confused.

"_Inquiry: you are not Gnarlclaw? Where is the one that earned my begrudging respect_?" HK asked.

"I am his descendent, Griphook. Gnarlclaw is my Great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He perished in the last war against He-who-must-not-be-named." Griphook explained.

"_Statement: I apologize and grieve along with you, Master Griphook. You look so much like my old ally that I was confused. Your grandfather fought alongside with my original master, the ex-dark lord of the Sith, Revan._" HK said to the goblin.

"I know of your original master…but I thought I would never live to see the day of Revan's descendant…it is an honor to meet the new Sith Lord." Griphook said with a bow. "But I fear that if you access that particular vault…certain parties will be informed."

"Parties? Who?" Harry asked shocked.

"You magical guardian for one…a man named Albus Dumbledore."

_There's that name again! I think I've gotten a good idea of just whom this manipulator is._ Harry thought in disgust.

"Is there any way to access the vault without it alerting my guardian?"

"Well…no, there is…wait a minute…oh of course! How foolish of me! I completely forgot!" Griphook said excited.

Harry cast a glance at HK before he spoke of another matter.

"Another thing I must ask…where might I find Midiron's wands in Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked before he thought it best to explain. "I'll need a wand that can't be traced by the ministry to practice my magic. I'm years behind my peers due to the family I was placed with."

Griphook's musings were rattled out at the question and he glanced at the boy and nodded.

"Say no more mister Potter. I have a feeling that if you do explain I will feel the need to carve flesh and spill blood. I will take you to the vault. Please follow me."

Griphook walked out of the vault and Harry followed close behind, confused, with HK next to him. But despite his confusion, he was most eager to see the vault of his ancestor.

Harry nearly threw up as he got off the railcar; he was SO not used to the dizzying turns that this place had!

"_Statement: Are you alright master? You seem paler than usual_." HK asked concern.

"Y-yeah…just not use to those turns around here." Harry gasped out making Griphook nod.

"Yes, I don't know why we designed the rail car system after Muggle roller coasters. But no matter, we're here." Griphook said as he gazed at a black vault door.

Harry looked up and he felt a tingle of power course through his mind.

_By the Force! This…this is beautiful. _Harry thought as he gazed at the vault door.

The vault door was made of pure black obsidian stone with a large symbol in the center. The symbol was two rounded rectangles on the left and right side with a circle in the center. Above the vault was a motto.

_Sed__omnes formae __in __potentia__._

"'There is power in all forms.'" Griphook said when he caught Harry staring at the motto.

"That is true…Darkness or light…both are powerful and so is the human and non-human races." Harry mumbled aloud making Griphook nod.

"Wise words indeed. Now the vault is designed differently than the others. It works with a blood lock."

"Blood Lock?"

"A very old, very effective locking spell. If someone not of Revan's blood tries to access the vault it rejects them in a painful manner. But if someone of Revan's blood accessed the vault…" Griphook explained as he saw the realization dawn on the boy's face.

"The vault would unlock itself!" Harry said in surprise.

"Indeed and it wouldn't alert your guardian either since it is so old that it has been forgotten. Now, I need you to draw a bit of blood and smear it on the symbol." Griphook said as he handed Harry a very sharp knife.

Harry obliged and deftly slit his palm. He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the sigil that rested in the center. The sigil glowed white for a second before the same white flowed through various runes and glyphs. Harry's eyes went to the yellow of the Sith and the white became blood red.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

At the ground floor of the bank Four stones that rested on top of the stone archway near the top of bank became eight different colors; the far right stone became gold and red in the form of the Yin and Yang symbol, the one next to it became Sliver and Green, the one next to it became blue and bronze and the final one turned Yellow and black.

The goblin tellers all looked up from their work and looked at the four stones in utter fascination.

in the vaults another sign was going on; there was roar of winds from the tunnels causing Griphook to go albino white as he felt the surge of magic pass by him.

_It can't be! But the sign! Could he not only Revan's heir but…their heir as well! _Griphook thought to himself.

He quickly regained his cool demeanor as the vault door silently and majestically opened before the three. After the door had fully swung open, Harry and Griphook looked inside and gaped at what was inside.

The vault was bare save for a wall filled with shiny cylinder objects, a dummy that Harry had seen in the shop windows showing various robes and accessories, a Holocron on a pedestal and a pillar of some sort.

Harry's rapt attention was drawn to the dummy first; the dummy wore armor underneath a large black cloak and mask was on the head; the mask was red and black in color and had several oriental designs leaving Harry with the conclusion that the designs were the marks of a great and grand warrior; the mask also had a t-shaped visor where one could look through and see the world. The hood was up making the mask seem even more terrifying to person.

Harry took a tentative step forward into the vault with Griphook close behind him. The future Sith lord took another step and another each step slow and cautious. The other two were off exploring the wall and the strange pillar leaving him to his own devices. He was finally in front of the dummy and he placed his hands on the mask.

His mind was sucked from the void and into the past of a galaxy far, far away.

_**?**_

_Harry felt himself drifting through a variety of colors and could hear something distant. It sounded like a hum and clash of swords but…as he tried to find them…they faded away. The colors solidified themselves until Harry saw that he was standing in a…_

"_A tomb! But what's going on here!" Harry asked aloud._

"_**Most curious…" **__A voice said very near from Harry._

_Harry spun around and came face to face with the armor and masked man._

"_Master Revan!" Harry breathed before he bowed low. _

_Revan walked past Harry…actually, he walked through him! This made Harry gasp in shock and stood up. He quickly faced the man he had only met in Hologram form as he read a tablet of sorts._

"_**According to this stone tablet…it foretells of my war with the Republic and…most interesting." **__Revan mumbled as he continued to pour over the tablet. _

_Harry looked through the man's chest and his eyes widened as was able to read the text so very easily. _

_The tome spoke of one thing and one thing only; __t__he downfall of Darth Revan!_

_Harry read on eager for knowledge; The tome had spoken about the betrayal of his ancestor's current apprentice and of how the Sith would be placed under the rule of the new Lord Malak while Revan became a puppet of the Jedi Masters and then became infatuated with the one Jedi whose blood Revan wanted to stain his lightsaber: Bastila, the female officer of the Republic whose Battle Meditation was rumored to be the turning point in this war._

_From reading that tablet, Harry watched as Revan had insisted on learning more and, from the instructions and descriptions in other such tablets located across the galaxy – the majority of them on Korriban, Nar Shadaa and Malachor – he had learned that, one day, the power that Jedi and Sith called the Force would be warped and diluted into a weaker form of its former glory and called magic._

_Harry saw that this didn't please Revan and watched as the man vowed to persevere the majesty of his empire. The boy could only watch as his master walked away from the tablets and leave the Graveyard of dead memories._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry soon found himself __on a different place but saw that it too had Revan who was __began spreading blood around his feet, his crimson-edged lightsabre following the blood trail as if to brand it into the deck of the _Vanquisher_,__ Revan's flagship._

_As he finished carving the last of the symbols described in the tablets, Revan placed his blade at his side and waited, channelling the Force into the seal at his feet. If this worked, then his legacy would be safe and, in time, his true heir and apprentice to the Dark Side would rise as the new Dark Lord._

_The sound of a laser-cannon blast cutting into the __Vanquisher's__ side had Revan looking up, his golden-coloured eyes burning with pride beneath his helmet. _

_**'Right on cue,'**__ thought the Sith Lord, watching as Malak's flagship turned to that of his Master's and began barraging it with laser blasts and damaging the rear side._

_At the same moment, as if fate had been playing a game of chase, the doors to Revan's chamber were buckled by a powerful wave of Force Energy, revealing a trio of warriors bearing lightsabres of their own designs, a female figure in the centre of the trio, her yellow sabre glowing in the dimly lit room as Revan turned to face them._

_**"You cannot win Revan,"**__ the woman exclaimed, Revan's Force Energy maxing out as he tried to resist the waves of magic flowing through the room. _

_His ritual was working and now, with her, Bastila Shan, the Republic's finest Jedi warrior, here with him, Revan knew he could begin his conquest and it would start with her._

_Harry watched in awe as the dark lord swung_ _his own sabre around, Revan beckoned to Bastila, inviting her to attack, which she complied, striking at his armour and slowly overpowering the Dark Lord. Forced to his knees, Revan lifted his sabre once more and deflected one of Bastila's strikes, cutting into her arm__ with a hidden blade__ as he rose again, Bastila's blood now adding to the seal beneath their feet__.__ Bastila __was __too focused on defeating Revan to notice the deep glow that was forming beneath her and the Dark Lord._

_**'Yes,'**__ thought Revan, __**'I did it; so sorry Bastila, but soon, be it light or dark, you will be mine; on this day I vow that I will make you my queen and my true apprentice…now, all I need is…'**_

_As if on cue, the _Vanquisher's _bulk was ripped away by a massive cannon blast, knocking Revan to the floor, his body damaged, the Force power within him spent from casting the ritual. As he gave in to the powers of unconsciousness, Revan's last thought echoed across the __void of space._

'_**Soon…the Dark Side shall rise once more…and My dark warrior will see it rise.**__' Revan thought as the darkness over took him._

_Harry gasped in pain as he was sent hurtling out of the memory._

**Vault 2012**

Harry gasped as he stumbled back from the mask making both HK and Griphook look at the young heir.

"_Statement: Master! Are you alright? What happened?" _HK asked in rapid form.

"R-Revan's last memory. I-I-I don't know what happened but…it showed me Revan's capture by Grandma Bastila." Harry mumbled.

"An advance form of a Pensive…my god, just how powerful were you Revan?" Griphook asked before he turned back to the pillar.

Harry didn't hear the question asked aloud and just continued to look at the Armor. He reached forward and lightly brushed it with the tip of his finger. He gasped as the armor suddenly vanished in front of his very eyes!

He looked up to say something to the two…only to see the world seemed a bit darker than before.

"What the hell!" Harry gasped his voice eerie like it was partly muffled.

The two turned and Griphook's jaws dropped all the way to the floor.

"R-r-r-r-Revan!" Griphook stammered in shock and surprise.

"_Exclamation: Master Revan! You're alive?" _HK exclaimed with joy.

"HK, Griphook! It's me, Harry!" Harry said as he waved his arms around.

HK and Griphook looked at the boy and then at each other before looking at the boy again.

"Forgive me, Harry…it's just…you have Revan's armor on and it shocked me that's all. But I must say in a few years you will reach the height to look just like Revan."

"Thank you Lord Griphook. I am pleased to hear of your praise. But I must ask…what is this pillar?" Harry asked turning to the pillar behind him.

The pillar seemed to react to either his force powers or to the armor, but it opened up like a flower just blooming. Three triangles of light came up and glowed very brightly. A black globe with holes began to emit streaks of light and revealed…

"Revan!" The three said in shock and admiration.

The hologram reacted to the voices and faced the three.

"_**Greetings. This is the last will and testament of Revan Starwalker." **_

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, looks like Harry, HK, and Griphook have discovered the Last will of Revan. What does our Boy who lived get from the ghost of the past? Find out in the Next chapter!<em>

_Please Read and Review! _


	4. The Will of a Dark Sith

_Alright…nothing to comment on this chapter…man, I need to get some witty humor in here sometime._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star wars. They belong to J.K. and George Lucas._

_Claimer: I only own the answer to my own challenge._

_Review answer time!_

_**Light Lord Cybergate- it's aprox. 3,300 years before the battle of yavin or BBY as it's called in Star Wars give or take a few hundred. But yeah, I came up with Starwalker on a whim…course, I think it helped that my Character in KOTOR has the last name. Harry will change the name but it'll be his first name not his last.**_

_**MariusDarkwolf-Glad to know that DZ's story led you here! And a big thanks to you for telling me the name and a site that can help me out. I hope you find this story as interesting as DZ's.**_

_**DZ2-Yes, I did take the scene from the first draft. Good thing too, because you took it off just after I got the scene. I just thought it would mesh nicely with the part about Harry touching the helmet.**_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p>Last time on <span>Return of the Sith:<span>

_The pillar seemed to react to either his force powers or to the armor, but it opened up like a flower just blooming. Three triangles of light came up and glowed very brightly. A black globe with holes began to emit streaks of light and revealed…_

"_**Revan!"**__ The three said in shock and admiration._

_The hologram reacted to the voices and faced the three._

"_**Greetings. This is the last will and testament of Revan Starwalker." **_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"My god…" Harry said as he watched the older version of the armor speak.

"The will of Revan. I knew it was here, but wondered why it was never written on paper…now I know why." Griphook said in shock.

HK didn't say anything as he looked at his former master with what could be described as pain and regret if one knew his twisted mind. Harry looked at the Revan and decided to speak.

"May I ask what the contents of this will and who are the benefiters?"

"_**The benefiters of this will are the future heir of my nearly extinct line, the one who will be called Harry Potter, the Boy who lived. I leave the Sith and Jedi Holocrons located both at Hogwarts school in Scotland and the one here in Gringott's to him and the Lightsabers that have been taken from various Sith and Jedi that I have slain. Use them wisely my heir. I also leave the vaults two-zero-one-four and two-nine-eight-nine for his use. The Starwalker properties are to be given to Harry when he is the age of eleven standard years. This recording will now take time to answer any questions the young heir may have."**_ The hologram said as it entered standby mode.

Harry immediately knew what to ask.

"Lightsabers? What are Lightsabers?"

"_**Lightsabers are in technical terms swords. Swords of pure energy from a single crystal. Many of the colors are used to identify what a Jedi is." **_The hologram paused before continuing its explanation_**. "The sabers are not tools but mere extensions of a person's soul. There are several colors of the blades based on the Crystal. The colors are Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple and Red. Which would you like to know?" **_

"Blue." Harry automatically said.

"_**Blue Lightsabers are for the Jedi Sentinels, who focus more on the Lightsaber forms then on the force powers." **_

"Lightsaber forms?" Harry asked quietly.

The Hologram heard, however, and answered the question.

"_**Error: this unit doesn't have that information. Please refer to the Sith Holocrons in Hogwarts." **_

"Alright…continue with the Crystals please. This time green."

"_**Green crystals are associated with Jedi Guardians who pursue the use of the force."**_

"And lastly, Yellow." Harry stated.

"_**Yellow Crystals are associated with the Jedi Counselor. They seek peaceful solutions but will fight fiercely when the need comes."**_

"What about the Purple and Red Crystals you mentioned?" Harry asked.

"_**Purple Crystals are not associated with any of the Jedi Order though there is speculation of a fourth Jedi branch. Red is more associated with the Sith then with any Jedi. Would you like to know more?" **_

"_Statement: Master, this is all important but you still need your wands and familiars and that Large Meat bag, Hagrid is soon to be done."_ HK interrupted the now armored teen.

"You're right HK. I'll take this Sith Holo with me so that I may reunite it with its brothers. In the meantime…Griphook, can you contact one of the goblins…ones that you and whoever is in charge here that you trust and look over the estates?" Harry asked the goblin as he took the Holocron from the pedestal as the pillar closed back up after the Hologram deactivated.

"Of course. But why mister potter? All of us goblins are extremely trustworthy. Griphook said to the scion of Starwalker.

"Nothing personal, but I've got a feeling that my Magical guardian has somehow manipulated your workers." Harry stated making Griphook's eyes narrow.

"I get what you're saying Mister Potter. Very well. I'll talk to Ragnok to see who we can trust and who we can't. it'll take several months to sort everything out. Now was there something else you wanted?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, can you take me to Midiron's right now? I need to get that wand before Hagrid finishes up."

"You got it. But first…" Griphook said as he brought a wand out.

_So I was right! They have their own brand of magic._ Harry thought as he watched Griphook wave the wand in an intricate way.

Pretty soon, Harry saw that Griphook was nodding in approval.

"Excellent. This will help immensely." Griphook mused.

Harry looked down at himself and saw that the armor was off. He looked at Griphook with confusion.

"What did you do?" Harry asked but was shocked that his voice was still muffled.

"A complex Glamour charm, Mister Potter. This way, no one will be able to identify you and trick others, including Hagrid, as well. It'll only last until you get on the train to Hogwarts and then it will disappear. Now grab onto my arm and do hold on tightly. I don't want to scrounge around for any spare human parts." Griphook said as Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked before the two vanished with a loud 'pop'.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Unknown area**

The two landed in a dark and dank part of Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled on the ground and cast a glare from behind his masked face, his glamour face showing the anger perfectly.

"What the hell was that?"

"Apparition. A form of transportation for elder wizards and House Elves. Only we Senior Goblins can do it in Gringott's. This is Midiron's Wand shop. Go in. I'll wait out here." Griphook said to the Dark Sith.

"Right." Harry mumbled as he walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside<strong>

Harry walked in and immediately like the place. The shop was dark and dusty filled with various skulls both human and non-human in jars. He slowly walked to where a desk was and stood at attention of a man in a black leather coat.

"Get out of ere. I ain't giving you a damn thing." The man snapped nastily as he poured over something.

Harry glared at the man before he called on the Force and caused the man to whip around on his stool at a dizzying speed.

"OI! S-st-sto-stop this crazy thing!" The man roared as he held onto the arms of the stool for dear life.

"Not until you promise me to give me a wand that can't be traced by the ministry." Harry said in a cold, dead voice.

"S-s-s-sure! Anything! J-j-j-j-just stop this!" The man yelped as the book he was reading went soaring off of his lap.

Harry slowed the stool down and continued to slow it until it fully stopped. The man got out of it shakily and glared at him.

"Alright, you young punk. I don't know how you did that, but a deal's a deal. Now come here." The man growled as he shuffled behind the desk.

Harry walked up to the desk and looked down; there were three boxes with their lids off revealing an assortment of wood in the first box, odds and ends in the second one and a wide variety of gems in the final one.

"Let the wood, core and gem chose you, kid. The gems act as reserve power sources of magic. Just channel the magic in and tap into it when you need it." The man said in a bored tone like he had rehearsed the speech before.

Harry glanced at the wood first and frowned; how was he to…wait…that one on the far upper right…it was…calling to him?

Harry slowly picked the wood up and examined it; the singing got louder making Harry cock his head to the side.

"What kind of wood is this?" Harry mumbled to himself.

The other man, however, heard him and looked at the incomplete wand.

"That's Blood wood, thirteen inches…rarest wood on the planet…it's said that the tree this one came from is a relative to the Death stick and the tree it was cut from bled actual blood. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah…since it's singing to me." Harry said.

_Singing? Then that means…well, I'll be damned…Lord Revan…your heir has been found. _The man thought as he rubbed a mark on his neck.

"Alright, chose your core kid."

"Names not kid…its Harry." Harry rebuked as he looked over the Cores.

He scowled and his glamorized face did the same; none of the cores really stood out to him. He was about to give up when he felt it nip at the edge of his mind.

_What the hell? Wait…there! In the lower right hand of the box! _Harry thought as he picked up a strange black scale.

The man's eyes narrowed at the scale and frowned; the scale was off of some beast Revan had fought some odd years ago and the man could feel the air charge with darkness and evil from that strand.

"I don't know the name of that scale, but it was found by an explorer…" The man explained before he was interrupted.

"You mean, Revan fought a creature with this scale and won." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

The man gaped and Harry explained.

"You broadcast your thoughts too much." Harry said indifference before he placed the core next to the wood and he looked over the gems.

He instantly knew what gem he wanted; there in the center of them all was an uncut diamond. But it wasn't the diamond that held his fascination…it was the color. Normal diamonds were white…this one was as black as the void in space.

The man followed the gaze of the Glamour charm and paled three times when he saw the gem.

"Harry…you don't want _that _particular gem…find another kay?" The man said nervous as hell.

"Why not? Never mind…I'm still taking it." Harry said as he darted his hand forward and clasped his hand around the gem.

The man leapt back in fear and covered his face. He stood like that for a few seconds but didn't hear the screams of the damned or the earth shaking.

He popped open one of his eyes and saw Harry just standing there with a blank look on his glamour face, his fist curled around the gem.

"You done making a fool of yourself?"

"Um...let's pretend that didn't happen alright?" The man said with a weak laugh. "Alright, I need a small piece of that diamond…"

"Better let me do it…after all, I think the gem likes me more then you." Harry said in a joking manner making the man grumble.

After Harry got a small chunk of the diamond (he was shocked as the diamond grew the part he had taken in a rapid speed.) and gave it to the man, who he introduced himself as Eric, went off and constructed the wand.

When he stepped back in, he was levitating the wand with his own and he looked a little upset.

"Damn, you chose one hell of a combo, Harry. The minute I put this thing together, it went nuts! Black lightning crackled around it and there was a god awful stench! Phew!" Eric commented as he handed the wand to Harry.

Harry did feel the churn of the Dark side in this wand and it was wild true, but it calmed down when it was in his hand. He gave it a few waves and was shocked as noxious Green smoke billowed out of the tip.

The smoke formed a large…monster is the best word for it…that had four razor sharp claws and numerous teeth with hairs similar to the core sticking out. It had no eyes on its head but Harry and Eric caught the tiny beady black eyes in the gum lines of the jaw, next to two large tusks. It let out a roar making Eric pass out before it became the smoke again and wove itself around Harry's arm.

The young Sith felt a stinging sensation in his arm and quickly rolled up his cloak sleeve while the glamour did the same. There, on his arm, was a tattoo of the creature and he felt an ancient voice enter his mind.

_I shall always be ready to protect and serve you, Master. _The thought echoed.

Harry glanced at Eric and shook his head; he smacked the back of Eric's head making him wake up.

"OW! Whatcha do that for!" Eric all but screamed.

"To wake you up. Now how much does the wand cost?" Harry asked.

"Normally, it's a hundred and fifty galleons. But for this wand, you pay only fifty." Eric said before he held up his hand. "Reason is simple. That wand is possibly the most powerful wand I ever constructed second only to the Elder Wand, one of the three deathly hallows. But it's also got one hell of a temper as you can see."

Eric showed his hand revealing a nasty star scar making Harry wince. The man covered it up and nodded.

"That being said, I doubt anyone would miss a parley fifty galleons. You still need the others for your supplies, Harry Potter."

Harry was sent back on edge and he glared at the man as he pointed the new wand at the man.

"How did you know who I am?" Harry demanded the tip of the wand glowing.

"Whoa, easy. Simple; look at my left eye." Eric said pointing to his left eye.

Harry looked and saw that the man's eye was a bit different then his right eye; the left was glazed over a bit, like it was blind but it…

"It moved! On its own! What the hell is it!" Harry asked shocked.

"It's a magical Eye, Harry. I lost my old one in the last war with you-know-who. This eye can see through Glamour spells and most Armor; yes, even ones made by the Goblins. But enough about that. You've got to get back to Gringott's and that Hagrid fellow. Don't ask how I know that, there's no time! Oh wait! Take this!" Eric snapped as Harry began to question him about that and the man handed him a wand holster.

"Alright! But the next time we meet up, I want an explanation. And what is this?" Harry said as he turned around to leave.

"That's a Dragon Hide wand holster used to hide your illegal wand…strongest material out there aside from the legendary Minthril. Oh, one last piece of advice before you leave, Harry; always remember to keep constant vigilance. You never know who are your true allies…or true enemies." Eric said and Harry nodded at the advice.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Harry said as he walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur for Harry; he and Hagrid went to a shop that sold robes for incoming Hogwarts students (the named slipped his mind but he did recall seeing a young boy with sliver blonde hair around his age getting outfitted as well.). He had gone to Oliveander's and received a second wand made of Holly, eleven inches, with a Phoenix feather for its core.<p>

Harry recalled that the wand maker muttering about the wand; he overheard the words, 'brother' and 'scar.' (His glamour was still on and it represented himself before he had the armor on and fooled the man.). Harry felt that the wand he had a brother out there in the world and was the cause of his Lightning bolt scar.

It was then off to a shop that sold magical creatures; Owls, Toads and mice just to name a few. It is here that Harry was currently walking through the aisles looking at the various animals.

The owls, normally hooting up a storm to be chosen, had fallen silent upon his entering. They all glance at Harry but were afraid of him. The animals could sense things that normal wizards couldn't and what they felt from the boy gave them a fright. It was like…darkness itself was bending to the boy's will and would only allow the most powerful to bond with him.

Harry stepped at the end of the aisle and was halted by two ear piercing screeches. The Soon to be Dark Sith lord turned his attention to cages of the screech and was met with two sights; a snowy white owl sat in its cage and fluffed itself up to make it look more intimidating to the boy while in the cage next to it, a black great horned owl did the same thing while glaring at Harry with a red eye gaze.

Harry stuck a separate finger into the cages and the owls nipped at the fingers lightly.

"Huh…most curious. You both sense how powerful I am…but you still called. I wonder why?" Harry mused aloud.

_Because the Force wills it. The two before you have a hidden…power so to say. _Came an ancient voice in Harry's head.

_Who? _Harry thought aloud.

But the voice didn't reply; Harry shrugged his shoulders before he picked up the two cages and headed to the checkout.

A man in his mid forties looked up from his register and gaped as Harry placed the two on counter.

"Blimey! I never thought I would live to see the day to see this guy be bought." The man said as he pointed at the Horned owl.

Harry looked at the man confused. The man caught Harry's look of confusion and elaborated.

"The great Horned Owl here is known as Tyrannus, most spiteful son of a bitch I've ever known. He was caught by my great-great-great granddad and has been here ever since, not letting anyone take him. Every time some poor fool tried to take him, Tryannus here attacked so furiously that it gave the fools a lot of scratches. No one's tried to take him since." The man explained as he tallied up the total.

"Guess he was just waiting for the right person." Harry stated with a shrug as he paid the total shown.

"I'll say." The man said as he took the galleons and waved Harry away.

Harry let the two birds perch on his shoulders as he picked up the cages and walked out of the shop, not noticing a man with a purple turban watching him smiled at Harry as he came out of the shop but gaped as Harry didn't come out with one owl on his shoulder but two!

"That's a right surprise if I ever saw one. Two familiars bondin' to the same master, Harry. You'll knock em dead at Hogwarts." Hagrid said as he gave the young boy a trolley and watched him put the two empty cages on it.

"Thanks Hagrid. Um…how long do I have to spend with the Dursleys till school starts?" Harry asked feigning nervousness.

Hagrid's eyes narrowed at the mentioned of the boy's relatives and shook his head.

"Harry, you don't need to go back to Durkatraz. You're going to have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron till September 1st alright?" Hagrid explained using the famous Muggle prison along with the Dursleys.

Harry's face lit up at that and he nodded eagerly.

"I thought so. Come on then! Let's get you situated." Hagrid said with a happy grin.

Harry was smiling too; soon he would arrive at Hogwarts and show everyone to fear a Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, quick low-down on Harry's second wand; the wood came from the movie Sleepy Hollow with Johnny Depp in it, where Icabod (Depp) cut into the tree where the Headless horseman lay and the tree bled actual blood. To me the wood just screamed dark power and I thought it would be pretty cool to have a wand fashioned after it. the Core is a scale from the terentatek from the First KOTOR not the second. As for the gem…well, that would be telling now wouldn't it? <em>

_Please read and Review! _

_May god bless and protect._


	5. A chance meeting on a Train

_Alright! Let's check the stats here…holy shite! Over 2k hits? That's more than my TFGX story! And that was back on the last date I updated! But man! That is something…anyways, glad everyone likes and please review and recommend this story to others. _

_Review answer time!_

_**DZ2-I'm glad you pointed that out because I knew that I somehow someway screwed that up. The familiars were a nice idea I was playing around with, but there may be more to them than meets the eye…**_

_**Mariusdarkwolf-Yes, the diamond will be used for that purpose though when and how Harry meets Revan…well…I'll figure something out.**_

_**Legionary Prime-Sadly no. T3-M4 isn't going to be a part of this story BUT he will make a cameo sometime in the near future.**_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to a light nip on his left and right index fingers causing the future Sith to glare at Tryannus and Hedwig, both on his bed at the end of his hands, who nipped at the fingers again.<p>

"Alright, Alright. I'm up damn it." Harry muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The two flapped away from him and got into their cages. He cast them a glare but smiled nonetheless. They just wanted him to be up early so that he could do his routine.

He got up and stretched his arms out and quickly put his armor on; despite him still having the glamour charm on he still took the armor off and showered daily, he didn't want to be the Boy who lived to the boy who smells! That would be a blow to his pride.

He snickered at the new name before he got serious. He donned the helmet that his ancestor wore so many eons ago and flipped the hood up. He looked himself and the glamour charm over before he walked out. It had been a boring month; true, Harry explored Diagon Alley and made sure no one saw him go into Knockturn but it was still boring. He had read all the texts cover to cover three times till he knew them by heart.

He didn't dare touch the Sith Holocron that his ancestor had left him; not until he got to the others that were at Hogwarts. He wondered briefly what HK was up to but put it out of his mind; Griphook said that HK was already at Hogwarts awaiting his arrival. He picked up a small cylinder and clipped it onto his belt; the lightsaber had intricate designs woven into it indicating that it was of ceremonial value but Harry still took it for close quarter's defense with any person that tried to harm him in Knockturn when he explored it.

Harry glanced at his desk and spotted a tiny note on it no doubt left by Hagrid or sent to him by Thomas or Tom, the bar keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry picked it up and read what was on it.

_Platform 9 ¾ by 11 o' clock. _It read.

Harry looked up at the clock and read the time there.

_Hmmm…seven forty-five a.m. Plenty of time…but still, I better leave early. _Harry thought as he tucked the note away into his cloak.

He picked up the two cages containing his familiars and stepped out of the room. He walked downstairs to the bar and spied Thomas, the owner of the Leaky Caludron. (The glamour hair hid glamour Harry's Scar so he didn't get a lot of attention. He did mention to Tom that his name was Harry but nothing else after it.)

"Thomas, you got any trolleys?" Harry asked.

"Aye. I do." Thomas said with a thick Irish accent.

"Good. Can you reserve one for me? I won't need it till ten but still." Harry said.

"Aye. I'll do that 'Arry. You just make sure that you get on that train before eleven." Thomas said with a nod as a trolley came out and Harry put everything he had on it with the two cages on top.

"Gotcha. See you later." Harry said after he was done placing his things.

He walked out the 'door' to the alley, wondering what was going to occur at his first year at Hogwarts.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry noticed that the Alley way was busier than usual which made him snort in amusement.

"Figures that some of these guys leave everything until the last minute. How foolish can these kids be?" Harry muttered as he watched some first years 'oh' and 'aw' over a brand new broom called Nimbus 2000.

"I hear you. A lot of fools they are." A voice, pompous and arrogant said behind him.

Harry chanced a glance back and saw a man with bright red hair and a snide smile on his face. Harry immediately distrusted this one; there was something about him that just made Harry wary. He was glad that his Glamoured hair was covering his scar or else he would have another fan stalking him.

"My name is Percival Weasely, but you may call me Percy." Percy said before he extended his hand. "And who might you be?"

Harry felt his gut tighten and knew that it was going to be bad news if he told him his real name.

"Revan…just Revan." Harry or Revan said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Well...just Revan." Percy said with an arrogant smirk.

Revan/Harry scowled and made the Force charge around his hand giving Percy a bad shock.

"OW!" Percy shouted as pulled his hand away. "What the hell?"

"Static discharge…sorry about that. But I don't like people with cheek…I hate em." Revan/Harry said with a cold, emotionless tone.

Percy nodded and smirked again.

"Sorry…I couldn't help it. But I do hope to see you in my house at Hogwarts, Revan. I'll teach you a thing or two about the place." Percy said as he walked away. "Bye."

"Arrogant bastard. Like I would be sorted into any house that you're in." Revan/Harry mumbled as he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for it was ten o clock.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Train Platform**

Revan/Harry walked onto the train platform and gazed around. Muggles, and a possible wizard, darted about hither and thither making Harry's mind spin a bit. He grabbed the handle of the trolley and walked into the sea of moving bodies. He watched the pillars that showed the station numbers and counted.

_Let's see…Platforms five and six…platforms seven and eight…platforms nine and ten. What the hell? Where's platform nine and three-fourths? _Revan thought in anger.

He thought about asking a station master but decided against it. No sense in making a fool of himself. He was just about to give up when he heard a woman's voice.

"Oh come on you four! Percy's already at the express and we're late as it is! Now I just need to remember where the platform's barrier is. Ruddy Muggles; every year there seem to be more them!" The woman said.

Revan/Harry spotted a group of five people; two females and three males with two of the males looking identical rushing to where he was standing. He stood off to the side as the five approached him. The woman caught looked at Revan/Harry and smiled warmly.

"Hello there! Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The woman asked.

"Yes…why?" Revan/Harry asked suspicious of the woman's intentions.

"Oh, why else would you have trolley with an owl…or owls in your case?" the woman said with a laugh. "I'm Molly Weasely, mother of seven."

That statement made dozens of alarms go off in Revan's head as he looked at the five.

_A mother of seven? But how would she forget the way if she went four times already? _Revan/Harry thought before he decided to investigate a little.

Revan/Harry probed the mind of the woman and searched through her thoughts. (He had read in a book about an ability called Legilimency, the art of mind reading and discovered over the month that he could do it naturally and bypass any mental shields one might have, no matter how strong they were. Harry theorized that it had been connected to the Force or the Force had amplified it to where he didn't need the years and years of training.)

His eyes narrowed in fury as he spotted a memory of a man wearing sliver robes with a long beard telling Molly to meet with him at the platform and be nice to him…a mother figure he could trust after his years of abuse at the Dursleys hands and he discovered that a boy by the name of Ron was ordered to befriend him and gain his trust.

He also discovered that the daughter, Ginerva, was to try and get to know him when she joined Hogwarts and the plot to drug him and a girl by the name of Hermione Granger with a love potion, his potion would force him to focus on Ginerva while the other that went to this Hermione would make her focus on Ronald.

_By the Force! That manipulator sent her and one of her sons to me to try and take advantage of me! Well, I'm not going to fall for it Dumbledork! _Revan/Harry thought with his anger slightly spiking his force powers.

"Thank you…but could you show me how to get to the platform? I want to get an empty seat." Harry said with a cold, neutral voice.

"Of course! Its Ron's first time too! Hurry up George, Fred!" Molly said to the two identical brothers pointing at the left one first and then at the right.

"Mom! I'm Fred and he's George!" The one first called George whined as he pointed at the one called Fred.

"Oh dear…sorry. Fred please just go!" Molly said exasperated.

Fred stepped forward before he flash a toothy grin at Molly.

"Actually…I'm George!" George laughed as he ran forward and vanished through it.

Revan mentally slapped himself; Magic. Of course, it would be under a magic spell. He watched as Fred ran through and the one called Ron prepared himself for his run.

"Good luck Ron." Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks Gin." Ron said as he ran through with the trolley in front.

As he passed through the wall, Revan/Harry prepared to do the same and he sent a look at Molly with his glamour face.

"Thanks for telling me how to get to the Platform." Revan/Harry said.

_Here's to us never meeting again. _He added mentally as he charged ahead.

**Platform 9 ¾ **

Passing through the wall was like passing through a waterfall; the wall cascaded around Revan and made his skin feel all tingly. When he stepped out of said 'waterfall' he was greeted with an old steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express on its sidecars. Revan/Harry felt the Glamour Charm melt away from him revealing him in his armor, cloak and helmet.

He noticed that everyone was stopping and staring at him with wide-eyed expressions. The three Weasely boys were gone to who knows where leaving him alone. Revan/Harry looked at the crowd and smirked; this was almost too easy.

He flared the Dark Side of the Force and let a mystifying wind wash over him and charged the air with Force Lightning. The crackle of said lightning set everyone's hairs on end and made them all take a step back and nervousness settled in. Silently, morbidly the large crowd of mothers, fathers and their children parted like the Red Sea allowing Revan/Harry easy passage to the train.

The up and coming Sith Lord walked through the crowds keeping the helmet forward and his Lightsaber in his hand should anyone try anything. Once he was onboard, everything returned to normal…but the memory of the armored eleven year old was seared into the memory of them.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Later**

As the train pulled out, Revan sat in an empty compartment about three cars back from the front of the train. He was reading a new book that he had gotten from Knockturn Alley, Advance Potions and charms, when the door slid open. The boy looked up through his helmet to see four people standing; a boy with sliver blonde hair (Revan recognized him from the robes shop), a girl with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, a boy with black hair and a large chin and a smaller, lanky boy with light brown hair.

"Oh…didn't realize this was taken…sorry, but do you mind if we sit here? Every one of these things must be filled with idiots by now." The light blonde boy asked.

"Draco why ask? Better to take this place and fling him out." The girl said with a cruel smile.

Revan scowled behind his helmet and spoke in a low threatening tone.

"Make a move against me and it WILL be your last." Revan snarled.

The girl gaped and the three boys were shocked; no one ever spoke to them like that.

"Who do you think you are! Threatening me like that?" The girl shrieked.

"I would never make idle threats…" Revan began as he watched the girl's face.

The girl smiled haughtily making Revan's smile get wider. Oh, this was far too much fun!

"But a promise of pain? Ohhhhh, that's an entirely different matter." Revan said with a cruel laugh.

The laugh was a cross between a bark (Jabba's laughter in ROTJ.) and a deep rumble. The laugh caused shivers to go down the four's spines and they all looked at one another with one single thought; _don't fucking piss this guy off!_

Revan stopped his laughter and waved his hand again to the empty seats.

"You may sit but no one is allowed to sit by me…unless I deem them worthy." Revan said coldly.

The four got the underlying message and took up the seat just across from him. It was a tight squeeze with the large one's girth and all but they made it work. They watched the passing countryside for a few minutes as Revan returned to his reading.

The silence soon was broken by the blonde haired boy.

"I apologize for interrupting you again…but we never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said before he gestured to the girl on his right.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said.

Revan snorted in laughter making the girl look at him angrily.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing…just wondering if your personality is the same as your name." Revan said as he flipped to the next page.

Draco's face was blank but he snorted in laughter at the implication. The two others looked at the boy confused before looking at each other. Pansy, on the other hand, looked confused.

Revan sighed in annoyance.

"God, you're as dense as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum over there." Revan snapped.

That sent Draco into peals of laughter as the three blushed in anger and Revan was chuckling as Pansy's face got even redder.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING COWARD!" She screamed.

"Really? Your name states that you are a pansy though doesn't it?" Revan asked cheekily sending the other two into laughter and Draco, who had just got a breath, back into laughter causing the girl to redden even more.

"Damn you mudblood!" Pansy snapped making the three boys abruptly shut up.

Revan's eyes narrowed; he didn't know what the term was…but he knew an insult when he heard one.

"Mistake number one; insulting someone who's more powerful then you." Revan said softly as he appeared to close his fist.

Pansy looked to say something, but she was soon gagging like someone was choking her. Her hands flew to her neck to get whatever was choking her off. But imagine her shock when she felt…nothing! Nothing but the smoothness of her skin and the pressure of her still being choked. Her shock quickly turned to fear as she struggled against the invisible grip.

"I think you learned your lesson." Revan said calmly as he released his grip.

Pansy collapsed onto the floor of the train, gasping for breath as the invisible hands left her throat. Draco and the other two looked down at her and then at Revan with a bit of fear in their eyes.

Revan glanced at the two others and pointed making them jump a bit. He snickered before speaking.

"Names." Revan stated.

"Vincent Crabbe." Vincent, the tall lanky one, said.

"Gregory Goyle." Gregory said in a subdued tone.

Revan nodded before he spoke.

"Harry Potter."

There was a gasp from the three, a half of a gasp from the girl, and the boys looked at one another before snickering. Harry didn't see what was so funny and removed his helmet showing the yellow eyes and face beneath.

Draco, still snickering, was about to comment when he saw that Harry had his helmet off and his eyes widened when he saw the Lightning scar. But the eyes made him tremble in fear and terror; he had grown up with stories of He-who-must-not-be-named's eyes…but to see _these _kinds of eyes…it was like staring into Satan's own eyes.

Draco nudged Crabbe who glance at him and noticed the terror in the boy's eyes. He looked at Harry again and stopped laughing when he saw the scar. Goyle noticed his partner taper off with the laughter and looked too. He went albino in less than a second when he caught the scar.

Pansy, now having regained her breath and joined the laughter some time ago, was the only one laughing now; Harry continued to glare at her with his yellow eyes and the scar was now in plain sight. Soon, she realized that she was the only one laughing and turned to her three companions.

"What's wrong guys? You don't actually believe this guy is…the…Harry…oh fuck me sideways…" Pansy said, trailing off as she caught the scar using a term she heard her mother say once.

"I won't even consider that…especially not at this age. Now that you believe me to be Harry Potter…I want you all to swear on your magic that you will NOT reveal who I am unless I deem the person worthy." Harry said with a cold edge in his voice.

The four nodded rapidly before they took their wands out; being raised in a pureblood family taught them a lot of things, the oath included. Harry took his wand out when he saw the other's wands were fully revealed.

"I, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Gregory Goyle/Vincent Crabbe, swear on my magic that I shall keep the secret of Revan also known as Harry James Potter." The four recited before they added in the last part. "So mote be it."

"So mote it be." Harry said as a soft white glow surrounded the five.

The five returned their wands and Draco spoke again.

"How did you learn of the oath, Harry?" Draco asked before he blushed. "I mean…"

"It's alright…in private call me Harry, but in public call me Revan. I've thought long and hard on my second name and I rather like it. and as for the oath, I picked up a book at a…interesting book store." Harry said with a dismissing wave.

_That and I want to remind everyone that Revan was once a Dark Lord of the Sith and not a Knight of the Light. _Harry thought as he slid his helmet back on.

Just in time too; for at that same exact moment, the door opened up once more. Harry looked through his mask and stiffened slightly. For standing in the door was a girl with wild, bushy hair, chocolate brown eyes and a set of large teeth. But it wasn't that that had his attention. No, it was something that called to him…something like…

_The Force! There's a second Force user! Here! What is destiny doing? _Harry thought as he sensed the familiar power of the Dark Side swirl around the air nearest to the girl.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a boy's toad. Have you seen it?" The girl asked.

The five shook their heads and the girl sighed.

"Oh well. Thanks anyways. Mind if I catch your names?" The girl asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said with a nod.

"Vincent Crabbe." Vincent said in a bored tone.

"Gregory Goyle."

"Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said in a snide tone.

The girl nodded politely at the four before speaking.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said making the eight sets of eyes narrow.

"Granger? That's a Muggle name! You're a Mudblood!" Pansy snarled making Harry mad again.

"Mistake number two; insulting someone else in my presence." Harry said in a freezing tone making Pansy stiffen with a mouthed 'fuck'.

Harry brought his arm up and sent out Force Shock on the girl. She writhed and trembled as the electricity made her nerves got absolutely haywire. Harry watched with a grim satisfaction as Pansy continued to twitch about in her seat as he continued the torture of the girl. He cast a glance at Hermione and saw that she was shocked beyond belief.

Harry snickered as a thought came to him.

_I think I would be shocked too if I learned that there was another force user on this planet. _Harry thought as he cut the power and watched as Pansy gasped and panted.

"Make another mistake like that and I will have you begging for death to embrace you in his cold, unforgiving grasp." Harry hissed making the girl swallow and nod rapidly.

The dark lord looked at Hermione and gestured to the seat next to him. She looked at the offered seat and then at Harry. She slowly, but surely sat down next to the boy and glanced at him.

"How did you do that? Wand less magic?" Hermione asked as she gazed at the helmet.

"No…a power that is more ancient then magic." Harry said cryptically as he watched the girl's eyes.

He felt a slight tug on his mind and he smiled when her left eye became the same yellow that his was.

_You know…it's rude to try and read someone's mind like an open book. _Harry thought with the smile still on, hidden from view.

He nearly burst into laughter as the girl shrank back with amazement in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked coldly making Harry smirk.

"Because I've worked with the same power that you have for a good deal longer." Harry said cryptic again.

Before the girl could ask, Harry removed his helmet and watched the reaction of the girl when he looked her in the eyes.

Hermione stiffened when she saw the yellow eyes of Harry and gasped when she saw the scar; she knew who he was all right.

"You're Harry Potter…the boy who lived…" Hermione said with shock.

Harry scowled and was about to retort but didn't because the girl wasn't finished.

"You're nothing like the description in _Hogwarts: A history._ But I'm not complaining; anyone who can use this mysterious power well…is alright by me." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Finally! Someone sees me for me and not as some god damn savior!" Harry said with a laugh as he put the helmet back on.

Hermione smiled and reached into her pocket. The five looked at her curiously as she fished out a ring with a chain.

"I know that I have a Muggle name and I know that you think I'm muggleborn but I assure you that I'm not. I was left in an orphanage when I was only two years old. The only thing I had as a clue to my true lineage was this ring. Hermione Granger was given to me by the kindly matron of the orphanage so that they didn't call me 'girl'." She explained as she held the ring up.

Draco instantly recognized the purpose of the ring and frowned.

"Weird…that's a Pureblood family heirloom. And I know that those things can't be stolen due to the various charms and spells on them. I should know…I tried to pinch some old family rings when I was a young hellion and it gave me a nasty shock. I don't know what family it is but I'll contact my father. He might be able to help and if not…then the goblins at Gringott's can help us out." Draco said which made Hermione smile at him.

The six began chatting with one another while Hermione kept an eye on Harry.

_This is the boy who lived…the book called him a champion of Light…but the boy I see…is a master of the Dark. _The girl thought as she studied the helmeted face of the boy.

The group of six soon realized that the train ride was indeed long for it was nearly nightfall; so when the cart lady came by, Harry nearly bought everything off the cart.

The cart was now littered with wrappers and chocolate frogs containers and Harry held in his hand four cards with a confused look on his face; though the others couldn't tell.

"Hey Draco?" Harry said slowly.

"Hm?" Draco asked before he swallowed his Wand whip. "What is it Harry?"

"How rare are the founder's cards?"

Draco got a confused look on his face before he replied.

"Extremely. In fact, last I heard no one's been able to get one of them, let alone all four. Why do you ask?"

Harry didn't answer; he simply turned the four cards he held around and held them up for the others to see.

"Bloody hell!" Greg breathed.

"No way!" Vincent cried in shock.

"Impossible! That's…that's just impossible!" Pansy screamed hysterical.

"Unbelievable." Draco mumbled.

But it was possible; Harry had somehow, by lucky chance, got all four of the Hogwarts founders from the first four chocolate frogs. Hermione was quiet making Harry and the others look at her.

"What about you, Hermione? Who'd you get?" Draco asked curious.

Hermione held her card and smiled sweetly.

"I got Merlin." She simply stated which earned another round of groans and cries of disbelief.

The bemoaning was interrupted by a rapping at the door.

The six looked up to see a boy with straight brown hair and blue eyes in a Hogwarts uniform at their door. Once he saw that he was seen, the boy pulled it open.

"We're nearing Hogwarts. You lot best get into your school robes." The boy said before walking away.

Five of them got up and left the compartment with Hermione turning around.

"Harry…Are you going to change?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No…this armor is a part of me now. And in public I would greatly appreciate it if you called me Revan. The others swore an oath not to reveal who I am." Harry explained making Hermione frown.

"Harry…you do know that in _Hogwarts: A history _they call your name out loud to be sorted? Like it or not, you're going to be revealed a lot sooner than you think." Hermione said as she left the car.

Harry sat still for a second before he began to swear.

"Merlin's bloody beard!"

_So Harry made a mistake! He's only human what can he do! Anyways, no Ron rearing his ugly head THIS time around…but you can be sure he'll do everything in his power to make Harry and to a lesser extent Hermione to see the 'light' so to speak. Sorry to those who love the guy, but he's just easily bashable. _

_Next chapter Harry creates a very witty tune and gets into a house that once held the most terrifying wizard to date; is this a sign that he too is about to wander down the dark path? Wait…this is a DARK story for pete's sake! Please read and review._


	6. A Sorting Surprise

_Again nothing to say except that I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars._

_*checks over reviews*_

_Well, what do you know! An anyoumus flamer! Now…where's that can of Flamer-b-gone? _

_Review answer time!_

_**DZ2-that's not a bad idea but I've already got something planned for Hermione, Mate. Sorry.**_

_**Reishin Amara-Huh…no I didn't know that. But the wizarding family Hermione belongs to is going to be revealed during either Christmas or Easter break. I haven't yet decided.**_

_**King1367-Glad you like the story so far! Yeah, I know that I've few mistakes here and there, but like I said, I'm new to this whole thing…at least for Harry Potter. If you like this, you'll love what'll happen come Halloween!**_

_Read on!_

**Hogsmeade Station**

Harry was in a foul mood when he stepped off the train; having been told that the sorting called for his name to be said aloud just made him agitated. The four noticed and Hermione quickly explained making the others annoyed but not upset at Harry.

"Harry, you couldn't have known. To tell you the truth, I too forgot about the Sorting. I didn't think it relevant." Draco said in a whisper.

"I know that…I'm just put off. I made you all swear on your magic that you wouldn't reveal who I was and come to find out, it was all for nothing!" Harry snarled. "I don't want to be seen as the boy who fucking lived."

"Well, if you're put in Slytherin, I'm sure that you won't be seen like that." Pansy said in a comforting tone.

Harry snorted at that.

"Yeah, right. First thing I'm doing come this Christmas is seeing if I can get my name changed from Harry Potter to Revan Potter." Harry snarled before a voice called out over the crowd.

"Fris' Years! Fris' Years over here! Come on! Hurry up, don't dawdle!" Hagrid said with a booming voice and carrying a lantern making Harry reach out with his powers.

_Hagrid? Don't look around! _Harry thought to the man who shot a glance around. _Listen, I know I'm not in my robes but some crazy shit went down in Gringott's and I have this armor bonded to me. I'll explain everything to my head of house, whoever he or she is._

Hagrid nodded before he cast a look at where Harry was and then turned to the assembled group. The group had arrived at a lake shore where several boats were tied.

"Right, into the boats wit ya. Four to a boat and no more than that!" Hagrid shouted again.

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Hermione climbed into a boat and sat down as Crabbe and Goyle left for another. Pansy looked at Hermione and recalled something in her mind.

"Hermione…was another reason why you joined us in our compartment?" Pansy asked.

Hermione looked at the girl before she giggled.

"You can read my body language too well…yes. I was sitting in a compartment alone when a couple of boys came in and sat down without asking me. I only caught two names; Neville and Ronald." Hermione explained to the girl.

Draco overheard and he turned to the two and joined the conversation.

"Did this Ronald have ginger red hair and hand me down robes?" Draco asked and Hermione placed a finger to her chin.

"Yes to the red hair but I don't know about the hand-me downs. Why?" The girl asked.

"That's Ronald Weasely. He's from a pureblood family like me but they don't act like it. Let me guess…he talked about Quidditch and nothing but that." Draco said.

"That and he made some snide comments about girls…how they were only here to cook, clean and give heirs. Plus he was bemoaning that he hadn't been able to find Harry here." Hermione said disgusted.

Pansy and Draco's eyes narrowed for two reasons; Pansy's was simply out of pure women pride and Draco's reason was the lesson he learned from his father.

_Remember Draco, women, both Pure and…Muggleborn, are to be treated with respect. But if a Muggleborn doesn't give respect then you can insult them with this term…_Was the words of his father.

Draco had taken the lesson to heart and treated all women, be they Muggle or Pureblooded, with respect. Needless to say, it got him quite popular with the ladies.

"That git! I hope he's kicked out of Hogwarts before the first term ends." Draco growled which made Harry come to the land of living.

"What? What's going on?" Harry asked as he withdrew from his thoughts.

Draco gave Harry a summarized version of what Hermione had told him and Pansy. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"I do so hope that he tries something this year. I hold women in the utmost respect despite my upbringing." Harry grounded out when Hagrid's voice cut through.

"Watch yer heads! Low tree trunks ahead!"

The four ducked their heads and passed through the downed trunk unscathed. They heard a loud thud and curses behind them. The four chanced a glance back and Hermione started to laugh.

"That's the boy who insulted us women! Serves him right!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"I don't think he took a lot of damage to his skull." Draco quipped.

"Yeah, you're right. He's pretty thickheaded." Hermione said with another giggle.

That made the other three laugh in a good manner before Harry turned his head forward. What he saw made his eyes widen behind the helmet.

"Merlin's ghost! Is that Hogwarts?" He asked in shock as he gripped the lantern he had tighter.

The other three turned their heads forward and Hermione gasped while Draco and Pansy just smiled.

There on a cliff was a large, medieval castle that was alit with various torches and a cave underneath the castle. Harry continued to look at it with awe as the boats were pulled into a small cave.

Harry was nearly thrown from the boat as it touched ground making Draco snicker while the girl's shook their head, not blaming the boy for his awe at the castle; it wasn't everyday that you saw an enchanting place like Hogwarts.

The four scrambled off the boat and were rejoined by Crabbe and Goyle. Hagrid was checking the boats when he made a discovery.

"OI! Whose frog is this?" The giant bellowed.

A young boy with a lot of baby fat on his face raced back to the boat and peered inside.

"Trevor!" The boy yelled as he scooped up the frog making everyone laugh.

Hagrid just shook head and walked toward a door carved into the stone. He knocked on it three times and stood back. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a woman with a black pointed hat on her head and a green dress. Her face, despite being in her mid to late seventies, wasn't as taut as an elderly woman should and she had a look in her eyes that made Harry wary of her.

_She's no doubt a professor here and a woman that has no sense of humor. I'll have to correct that. Wait…I'm a Dark Lord of the Sith! I have no time for childish pranks! _Harry snarled in his mind.

He brought himself out of his own argument when Hagrid spoke.

"The Firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid." The professor said with a slight Irish accent before turning to the cluster of boys and girls.

Harry noticed that the woman's gaze landed on him and lingered for a half a minute. He watched as the professor seemed to try and figure out who he was before she spoke to the crowd.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The opening term feast is about to start but before we can eat…" McGonagall said hearing a distant 'What?' from a red head.

She glared at said boy before continuing her speech.

"We must get you all sorted into your houses. There are four houses here at Hogwarts; Slytherin, Hugglepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts and are filled with their noble history. Now if you please follow me." The Professor said before she turned back into the door and walked away with a line forming behind the line walked through the halls of the magical school, Harry looked around in wonder and amazement at the various paintings that watched the line move.

_I can't believe this! These paintings actually move and talk like a person! _Harry thought as he looked at painting after painting.

He and most of the others were unaware that the suits of armor that lined the castle walls were watching them large crowd go by. It was only the voice of one Ronald Weasely that brought him to his thoughts.

"Excuse me, Professor? But what are these suits of Armor doing walking with us? Are they students in disguise?" Ronald asked making Harry look to the side of the throng as the Professor came to a complete stop.

True to the boy's word, there were suits of armor at the side walking along with the students a few moments ago. McGonagall looked at Ronald and scowled.

"No, mister Weasely, they aren't students though I am curious as to why you're walking with us, Armors." McGonagall asked the suit nearest to her.

The armor seemed to look at her before it spoke, its voice majestic and melodious to the students gathered.

"_We are here to escort the Heir of the Four and the Heir of the One__." _The Armor said with the others nodding in agreement.

The professor was taken aback; the heir of the four and the heir of the one? What did it mean?

"Who is the Heirs of the Four and one?" McGonagall asked.

"_The Heir of the Four will reveal himself when he is ready while the Heir of the one shall reveal himself when the moon of Darkness waxes full." _The Armor replied.

"But who is he?" McGonagall asked in a snappish manner.

The armor replied the words from before making the professor confused, but she shrugged it off and resumed her walking. Harry, on the other hand, had heard and wondered to himself.

_Heir of the four? It could mean the founders…there were four of them…but the Heir of One? What could that mean? 'The Heir of the one shall reveal himself when the moon of Darkness waxes full'? What does it mean? _Harry thought before he looked at his surroundings.

He was standing in front of a large door and McGonagall was talking but Harry didn't hear any of it. He was busy sensing something beyond the door.

_It almost feels like the Force…but…it's weak. Like whoever the person was couldn't obtain the full use of it…and…it feels familiar. Like…from my past before I became an orphan. _Harry mused as he saw the throng of new students moving through the door.

When Harry walked in, he looked up and saw a cloudy gray sky. Hermione, who had somehow gotten near him, caught him looking and spoke.

"It's charmed to reflect the weather outside, Harry. It's not the real sky." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry nodded in reply but nearly stumbled as the sky turned from cloudy and gray to stormy making everyone gasp.

The boom of thunder and the crack of lightning caused Harry to look up again and what he saw shocked him; in the clouds, were several beams of light swishing through the air and clashing with the other beams of light. Harry heard the hum and sizzle of the energy beams as well as the clash of the blades. He saw various people; both human and Non-human, wearing brown robes and carry blades of various colors.

Harry whispered the word 'Jedi' under his breath as he recalled the descriptions from the Datapads. The people melted away to reveal two people in black cloaks and hoods covering their faces. Harry's eyes widened when one of the hooded one's face came from the clouds; all but his mouth was able to be seen by the armored eleven-year-old. No one else who was watching could see the face. A dark meticulous voice began to speak from the face.

"_**Fear…"**_

The voice be could heard by everyone and it caused everyone to go into a buzz. Everyone was whispering to any friends they made when the voice spoke again.

"_**Fear attracts the fearful…"**_

Harry felt the surge of power coming from his force core and he barely managed to get it under control when the voice resumed its speaking.

"_**The strong…"**_

A fire lit at the end of a table with several people sitting there with the emblem of a lion. The voice continued as the various boys and girls attempted to put the fire out to no avail.

"_**The weak…"**_

Another fire lit at a table nearest to the lion's table lit up causing some of the people there to scream in shock and back away in terror as the voice rambled on. The table had a badger for their emblem.

"_**The innocent…"**_

Two more fires erupted at the last remaining tables, the far right one with a raven and the other one on the far left next to the Lion Table with a snake and neither person from either table moved to douse the fire as the voice spoke one final time.

"_**Fear is my ally."**_

The four fires went out almost as mysteriously as they started. Everyone looked at the clouds again waiting for another message. They didn't receive another message; but one did.

"_**Remember these words well, Heir of the One."**_ The voice whispered into Harry's ears making his eyes widen behind the mask.

He didn't comment when Hermione was rambling on about how Hogwarts couldn't do that (She had felt the surge of power from her Force Core but decided not to draw attention to herself.) or when Draco began to mutter the words over and over to himself. He didn't pay attention as the hall settled down and a stool with a raggedy hat came out in front of the first person in line. He was jolted out of his musings when the hat, now with a mouth near the brim and 'eyes' at the top, started to…sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._

Seeing an opportunity, Harry began to sing as well.

"It doesn't take a genius with greatest sense of sight; to see that I am old and smell like horse's shite," whispered Harry, obviously mocking the song; only Draco, Pansy and Hermione heard him, the three of them sniggering as the song – both Harry and the hat's – continued;

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._

"I'm so old and useless, I belong on a bonfire; please treat me well, for I cannot retire."

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

"You're all here to be taught, by an old git with no heart; so now, while you're here; let the Sorting start."

_You might belong in Gryffindor Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

"Dare to sort me into Gryffindor," whispered Harry coldly, "And I'll see you sort again nevermore!"

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

"For they have no real brains, or wit of any kind; they're little more than Squibs who think with their behinds!"

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;_

"Wise old house I do agree, but bookworms all they are; Ravenclaw are smart with spells though; they will all indeed go far!"

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._

"The only true House around here; a place for gifted souls; in Slytherin you'll make a team and your magic will be whole!"

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap._

"So now that we have come to the end, I'm going to shut my yap: get used to this sight for seven years; poor souls, you're trapped!"

Draco and Hermione were doing their damnedest to keep the laughter to a minimum but the last line that came from Harry's mouth just made them snicker uncontrollably which made the Professor look back at them.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger? Is something the matter?" McGonagall asked.

"N-no, professor. Something went down the wrong tube that's all." Draco said as he gasped for breath like he was recovering from choking.

McGonagall nodded briskly before she moved next to the hat and called out a name.

"Zabini, Blasie!"

A tall dark skinned boy walked from the back of line making everyone shuffle around and sat down on the stool. The hat took a second before it bellowed out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table with the snakes clapped politely as the boy joined the table. Harry tuned the drone out as he focused his Force powers on the one that he had felt before.

_Where is that trail…I had it just a few seconds ago…wait…there! Now…what the hell? _Harry thought as the dark trail he had found quickly twisted itself and began to zigzag all over the great hall.

The Sith in training had a difficult time trying to keep up with the dark trial, but the booming voice of the Sorting hat interrupted him.

"HUGGLEPUFF!"

Harry growled at the interruption but could do nothing about it. The trail went cold and he realized that they were now on the W's of the list.

"Weasely, Ronald!"

The red headed boy walked forward and passed Harry. The boy flashed him a friendly grin not realizing that it was Harry Potter, but Harry didn't pay any attention. He knew of the boy's intents all too well.

"If you hope to be my friend…you got a better chance of being Minister that being a friend to me." Harry whispered to Ron in a dangerous tone.

The boy paled before dashing forward. Harry chuckled as the red head quickly sat on the stool and the hat was placed on him.

The hat pondered for a few seconds before it roared.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of Lions let out a loud cheer and catcalls making Harry cringe.

"Must they be so loud? It'll take me months to get my hearing back." Harry groused.

"They're Gryffindors, what can you expect?" Hermione said with a shrug.

Harry nodded before he went back to finding the trail. About ten minutes passed and Harry was upset; whatever the dark trail was, it was gone for now.

The list was now at the P's making Harry wonder how long he had been scouting for the trail.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

Pansy left the three and sat on the stool; the hat was barely on for a second when it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy got up and fast-walked over to the table and sat. Once there, she was greeted by three others next to her.

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took a large breath and slowly let it out to calm his nerves. It was nearing his name and he was busy trying to think of ways to trick the hat into putting him in Slytherin.

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry."

The entire hall went quiet as they looked at the line.

"Potter? He's here?"

"I don't believe it!"

"The Boy Who Lived! Here!"

The whispers began to spread like wildfire making Harry annoyed. He stepped forward and soon the whispers became a little louder.

"That's Harry Potter? Why is he not dressed in the school robes?"

"Maybe they couldn't find his size." Someone joked making the ones around the speaker laugh.

Harry turned around making his own cape billow out and stared at the hall through his helmet. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, obscuring his vision and Harry felt an intrusion the minute it was on.

'_Ah, Mister Potter…or should I say Revan? What name do you prefer?_

'_Harry for now…I plan on getting my name changed this coming Christmas.' _Harry replied.

'_Good. I must say it is grand to be with the Heir of One and the Heir of Four once more. I knew your ancestor you know. He was powerful in the Force before it became this watered down version.' _The voice said making Harry guess that the hat had some link to his mind.

'_What does that mean? Why am I the Heir of One and the Heir of Four?'_ Harry asked.

'_In good time, in good time. But I must also give you a warning.' _

'_A warning? What warning?'_

'_That the world before you is a lie and you are not whom you appear to be: trust in your allies. There is a code, young Harry; a code that you must now live by if you are to achieve what you desire: Absolute power!'_

_'What code?' _asked Harry,_ 'What are you talking about?'_

'_The truth. The truth about you, what you are and…Hermione was it? You and her are two sides of the same coin. If you wish to hear the code…then please listen.' _

There was a pregnant pause and Harry felt a second voice enter his mind; the voice was dark and cruel…but at the same time warm and inviting.

"_**Peace is a lie; there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength; through strength, I gain power; through power, I achieve victory; through victory, my chains are broken; The Force shall free me."**_

Harry's eyes widened at the voice.

'_That's the same voice that spoke in the clouds! Who was that?' _Harry asked himself.

'_Now that you've heard that message, back to your sorting.' _The hat said as Harry felt a deeper probe.

"_Mh…hum…yes…difficult but easy at the same time…you crave one thing above all others…therefore you belong in…" _the voice said now echoing with four other voices.

"SLYTHERIN!"

When the word left the hat's mouth, everyone froze. Then all hell broke loose with the Slytherin's clapping and cheering and the other houses were outraged.

"BLOODY HELL! DO A RE-SORT! I DEMAND A RE-SORT!" Ronald roared along with others who took up the cry 'Re-sort!'.

Harry's eyes flashed to a darker shade of gold underneath his helmet as the chant got louder and louder; once it reached a fevered pitch he sighed and he let loose his magic. The magic whipped around Harry like a storm, knocking the poor hat into McGonagall's arms and carrying his voice over the large din.

"SILENCE!"

The clamor stopped and Harry hopped off the stool. He glared at Ronald who cowered back when he felt a cold feeling shiver through his bones. Once he had done that, Harry walked to the table and joined Pansy. He watched as the sorting resumed with a dull interest as McGonagall went through the other names. When it had come to Draco's turn, the hat barely touched Draco's head when it shouted 'Slytherin!'

It was the G's that got Harry up again and one particular name that made him pay attention.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked up to the stool and sat on it. The minute the hat was on, something strange happened that only Harry could see.

A silver stream of magic wormed its way out of Hermione and silently flitted over to where Harry was sitting. Harry felt his own magic, a golden stream, ease its way out and embraced the Silver but did not merge with it. Harry watched as the two mingled but never mixed in a slow, complex dance that was memorizing to his eyes.

The magic glowed brightly as the Hat spoke the one word Harry wanted to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The magic evaporated immediately leaving no trace as Hermione got off the stool, removed the hat and walked over to the table.

Harry noticed that the tension in the hall was immense and Harry soon found out why.

"What's a mudblood doing in our house?" A Slytherin near Harry whispered making said boy glare at him.

The boy was tall, lanky and had a row of teeth jutting out from his lips. Harry swore to make the boy choke when they were having dinner.

His thoughts turned from revenge to the witch that sat down next to him.

"Good job, Hermione." Harry said but noticed the panic-stricken face which made him laugh. "Don't worry. If anyone tries anything against you…they're in for a painful lesson."

Hermione smiled and the two made small talk as the sorting went on. Both were unaware of a figure looking at the head of a long table at the front of the Hall, a man with an extremely long bear, silver robes and half moon glasses looked over the large crowd of students. He watched as the Gryffindor table shot glares at the Slytherin table or rather at the boy who sat at said table.

The man sighed to himself; this was NOT a part of his plan. Harry was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor not Slytherin. And what's worse was that the orphan girl, Hermione Granger, was now a part of that same house.

_What happened at Privet Drive? Harry was supposed to be retarded so to speak, in our ways. But he seems not to be surprised at all at what he sees. Then there's that armor. Minerva mentioned that it had somehow 'bonded' to Harry's body due to the recording stone we got from the train. But where did he get it from…and why does it look so damn familiar? _The man thought to himself.

The old man shook his thoughts away and stood up. He walked to a golden pedestal with an owl and cleared his throat. Everyone from the four tables looked toward him but he caught a few throwing a few glares at Harry.

The man smiled and began his speech.

"Greetings, new students. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I bid you welcome to our fine school. Now before we begin the feast, I just have a few words to say." Dumbledore said making every one of the new students sag.

Dumbledore smirked; oh how he wished James and the other Marauders where here to see this!

"The words are…Gobsmack, nitwit, frabblebabble and Flairsuiom! Tuck in!" Dumbledore shouted making the older class students laugh while the new students looked bewildered as piles of food appeared in front of the **Slytherin Table**

"Is he daft?" Hermione asked confused at the words the Headmaster had said.

"I don't think so. You have to remember Hermione that the Headmaster is over a hundred years old. He may have lost his mind somewhere in his mid-nineties." Draco comment as he helped himself to some chicken.

"Why answer her? She's a mudblood." The same sixth year student that had spoken to Harry earlier snarled before he bit into a leg of some animal.

Harry glanced at the boy before he made his hand clench underneath the table. Hermione caught the tensing of muscles and knew what Harry was doing.

The boy was chewing the bit of meat when he felt his throat tighten. On reflex, he put his hands to remove whatever was choking him thinking that his tie had tightened again. His eyes widened when he didn't feel that the tie had tightened there and he began to panic as he clawed at his throat. He tried to speak but all that came out was a gurgle and rasping sounds as he tried to breathe.

The snakes watched in horrified fascination as the boy fell backwards clawing at his throat and making the rasping sounds. Draco and Pansy shared a look with each other and knew what happened.

_I pity the fool who insults Hermione let alone who harms her. Merlin knows how Harry gets. _Draco thought.

Harry stared at the helpless boy even as some of the professors came over to see what was going on. A man with greasy black hair and a billowing cape ran over to the boy and he snapped at one of the other students.

"Stand back! Let him have some room." The man snarled.

Harry wisely cut the power around the throat of the thrashing boy and watched as the boy spewed out the half eaten chicken on the man's chest. The man looked at his suit balefully before he rounded on the boy.

"Detention with me on Monday Night, Mr. Flint." The man said coldly as he stalked off.

Harry saw the man throw a cold glance at him and Harry glared at him from behind his helmet. He didn't know who the man was but he knew that he was trouble.

"That's Severus Snape, headmaster of Slytherin. He's alright, but uptight all the time. Father said that something happened in his youth that caused it. He's also our Potion's Professor." Draco explained to Harry who nodded.

Harry piled on some food but then berated himself; he was wearing a helmet for Pete's sake! He didn't want to take the helmet off and show his face. He didn't want to alert Dumbledork or the other professors to his change.

He was so busy musing he didn't hear a soft click or that air was passing over his lips. One of the Slytherin girls noticed however and spoke.

"Wow! Those lips sure look kissable. I envy the girl who captures your heart, Potter." The girl commented jostling Harry out of his musings.

"What?" Harry asked before he stiffened.

He brushed his gloved fingers around his lower part of his mask and was shocked to feel lips. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he dove into the food with gusto but still had manners around his dorm mates.

"Man, how can you eat that much?" A second year asked confused.

Harry swallowed before speaking with venom in his voice.

"Muggles…I've been living with Muggles. Supposedly they're my relatives but I recently discovered that I'm not related to them through blood. They've treated me worse than a slave and only gave me enough to live, if just barely." Harry explained making the students, first year and older, look at him in shock and pity. "But now that I've discovered my…heritage…I've managed to get some payback on the lot of them."

"What'd you do to them?" Crabbe asked as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Tortured my uncle and cousin; made them forget about it of course and made my Aunt mentally…unsound." Harry said with a small cruel laugh.

The older Slytherin's nodded and beamed at the boy with pride; perhaps they had misjudged Harry. Anyone who tortured Muggles do to an injustice on their part and not get caught by the Ministry was well-liked by them.

The students at the snake's den continued to eat in silence and watched the group of the other students; the Gryffindors were sending dirty looks at the Slytherin table and looks of betrayal as well. They knew the reason and they also decided not to use Harry's fame to their advantage; after all, they all saw what had happened to Marcus when Harry got mad. No, they figured it was better to be out of the way of the Dragon known as Harry Potter.

The Hugglepuffs were whispering and pointing at the table but they dared not speak too loud lest they draw Harry's wrath. Draco noticed a boy with dark brown hair and a deep brown set of eyes watching Harry warily.

The Ravenclaws were doing the same as the Hugglepuffs; they observed the table and seemed to be making theories about why Harry was in Slytherin. The group ignored it but they all filed away the feelings that the Gryffindors were going to try something when Harry was alone.

Whether Harry knew it or not; he had gained the allegiance and trust of most of the Slytherin Table. There were a few select that looked at Hermione with scorn; they would soon know not to insult her at the Deserts were cleared out, Dumbledore stood and spoke again.

"I know that many of you are tired from your journey here, but if I could spare a few minutes of your time for a few Start of Term announcements." Dumbledore said making everyone murmur.

"The first announcement is that the Forbidden Forest to the northwest is as it is no doubt stated, Forbidden to any and all students. Older students would do well to remember this." The headmaster said before he cast a glance at the Gryffindor table more preferably at two identical boys with red hair. "The second announcement is Quidditch Trials will be held on Thursday. And the final one is that the third floor corridor is off limits to all students. If any of you wander in, you will be in for a most painful and excoriating death. Oh, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, also has put up a list of magical items not to be used and reminds you all that magic in the corridors is strictly prohibited. Off you trot! Prefects, lead the students to the dorms. Good night." Dumbledore said as the hall returned to its chatter.

The prefects, who wore tall, black caps, got up and lead their respective house toward their living arrangements. A tall boy with curly black hair was their prefect of Slytherin and led them down deep into the dungeons of the castle. Harry kept his eyes on the students should any dare insult Hermione.

They soon arrived at a painting of Merlin and they all watched as it spoke.

"Password?" the painting asked.

"Sanguis Pura." The boy said to the painting.

Marcus Flint turned to where Hermione was and sneered at her.

"That means 'Pureblood', Mudblood." Marcus snarled as the painting opened to reveal a green lit room and walked in.

_Uh-oh._ Was the combined thought of Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You never learn do you?" Harry asked coldly as he entered.

Marcus turned around to confront the boy, but he was thrown back by a powerful current of Lightning that had erupted from Harry's fingertips.

Harry stepped down the steps as the others all scrambled away from him and watched as the sixth year boy tried to get up only to be knocked back down by Harry's lightning again. The Sith in training continued to use Force Lightning on the boy as he turned to the large group of students who stood wide eyed at the scene.

"I will make this very clear to you all; if I hear that you insulted Miss Hermione or if I find out that you've done something to harm her, I will come at you like a demon from the frozen plains of hell. And the treatment will be ten times worse then what mister Flint is going through right now." Harry said in a cold, dead tone making the spines of the students all shiver.

Harry cut the power off and watched as the boy moaned in pain as some vapors came off of his body and robes. Harry soon heard a cold voice come from behind the students.

"What's going on in here?" the voice asked.

_Professor Snape…let's see what secrets you hold…_Harry thought as he probed the man's mind as he entered.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at what he found; he was witnessing a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes casting levitation spell on a younger Snape. But it wasn't the spell that held Harry's interest; oh no, it was the echo of Darkness that surrounded the boy that held him riveted to the spot.

_What…what's going on here? This darkness is similar to the darkness I felt in the great hall this night! What's going on? _Harry thought as he pulled out of Severus mind.

"Mister Potter! I ask you again! What is going on here?" Snape demanded making Harry focus on him.

"Just telling Mister Flint here not to insult Miss Granger while in my presence. After all, I despise people who think they are above all others due to their lineage. Only those with power can truly dominate over all others." Harry stated with conviction making Snape's eyes narrow.

_That's almost what the Dark Lord said to Dumbledore fifty years ago. What could've caused Lily's child to turn to darkness? _Snape thought with a twinge of fear.

"Alright, Mister Potter since you defended the honor of another student I will let you off this _one _time. Now off to your dorms; the girls' dorms are up the stairs and to the right while the boys' is down and to the left. I will see you all in potions on Monday." Snape said as he walked toward his office his cape billowing out.

One by one the group left for their respective dorms were set up by years; seventh years were nearest to the top of the dungeons, sixth years were just below that and so on. The first years were deep below the lake which gave off an unearthly green light in the almost pitch black room. Harry looked around and nodded once in approval; the darkness never really bothered him not after spending so many years in a cupboard. He noticed that Draco and Blaise Zabini were his roommates and the two were talking to him; he had zoned out when he saw the room.

"Alright Harry. Which bed do you want?" Draco asked.

"Beg Pardon?" Harry asked intelligently making Draco sigh and Blaise to smirk.

"You were busy at the time with Flint, but one of the Prefect's talk about sticking together wasn't just talk: we're usually put into either doubles, trios or quartets of members; as a trio, the middleman becomes the one we look out for and, in most cases, do as we're told; as I'm on the right of you; that makes me your right-hand man and Theo over there is your second."

"So what does that make me? An alpha?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, though sorry, Blasie, I think Hermione is a more important part to the trio then you." Draco said with a short laugh.

"S'cool. I know that right from the get go man." Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right…It's been a long day. I'm going to get eighty winks. Yeah, I'm that tired." Harry said as he took off his armor, keeping his face away from the others.

Harry, smirked as he climbed into bed; this was going to be a good first year for him at Hogwarts.

_Alright, who here was expecting Harry to be in Hugglepuff? There was a reviewer who thought that. But I digress, Hermione's in Slytherin along with Harry and Draco. The next chapter will start on a Monday since I think in the Canon the day they get there is a Sunday but I'm not going to swear by it. _

_Please read and review._


	7. First Day of classes

_Okay…I know that I've probably screwed up on the time line now…oh well. I'll figure something out. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling._

_Claimer: I only own any OC spells or force powers._

_Alert! Alert! Special thanks to Pizzadude124 for pointing out a very big mistake on my part. I misread the house of badgers as Hugglepuff, but it is really HuFFlepuff. My bad and I will try and avoid those kind of mistakes in the near future._

_Review answer time!_

_**DZ2-Thanks. I'm glad that you've allowed me to use some of your lines.**_

_**King1367-Really? Wow, every time I try to go for mystery it always blow up in my face.**_

_**AliceonSuger-if you think this is pretty awesome, check out DZ2's stories, Eye of the storm and Rise of the Sith Sorcerer; both are of SW/HP crossovers and recommended stories for this.**_

_Onto the story!_

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes snapped open and flooded the area with an unholy sheen of golden. His muscles were tensed, his mind cranking out questions one mile a picosecond. The yellow eyes moved around surveying the area before he allowed himself to relax.<p>

_Right…Hogwarts…Slytherin Dorms._ Harry thought as he recalled the previous night's events.

He let out a shuddering sigh as he stood up and got out of bed. He hurriedly put on his armor and cape, opting to leave the hood off as well as the helmet for the time being. For now, he was going to meditate outside on the border of the Forbidden forest. He paused though when he noticed something that he should've from the start of his training.

_I can see! Without the use of my glasses! What caused me to regain my sight? The Force? _The boy wondered before he shook it off and continued his plans on visiting the forbidden forest.

He was unsure, but he could feel a great amount of Darkness from the place and like a moth to a flame he was drawn to slipped through the gates of Hogwarts; he had managed to avoid the Undertaker known as Filch and his cat, Ms. Norris. He had heard the vile man's thoughts via the Force and managed to discover a few passage ways that the man could use to ambush students.

The Sith Lord in training used the passages once the man and cat were gone and had gotten outside rather quickly near the gates.

Harry flipped his hood up so that he wouldn't be easily recognized and walked out. He stole a glance at a small hut before he ran toward the forest's boundaries.

**RotS**

**Forest's Edge**

Harry sighed in relief as he let the Dark Side flow through him; it was warm and inviting like a lover which made Harry laugh silently to himself.

_I don't even have a lover let alone know what love really is. How can I describe what I don't understand?_ The boy asked in his mind before he sat down and crossed his legs.

The boy took in a slow deep breath and let it out slowly letting the Dark Side fill his mind and soul with its power. He sighed in acceptance to the dark and tempting power as he felt his force core grow with the power.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and he snapped his eyes opened. But what he saw was something that shocked him.

He was nowhere near the Forest; instead, he was now at a lake and saw a group of five people; three near the water's edge doing work and two walking near the lake. One of the people he recognized almost immediately.

The person in question was sixteen year old female with vibrant red hair that flowed down past her shoulders and stunning green eyes. She wore the Slytherin uniform and walked with a boy in a Slytherin uniform too but it was designed for males. Harry mouthed one word as a single tear flowed from his right eye.

"Mother." Harry whispered to himself.

He was shook out of his mind when the woman began to speak to a man with black, greasy hair.

"_Severus…I'm nervous."_ The woman said to Severus which made Harry's eyes narrow.

"Is that…Snape? My god." Harry mumbled to himself before he listened in again.

"_Nervous about what Lily? I'm sure James doesn't care what you wear to the ball!"_ Severus said with a small laugh.

Harry's eyes widened in shock again; He had seen some of the memories of Snape last night when he had glared at the man and this wasn't part of them! He hated his father! It was almost like…the memory didn't exist at all!

"_It's not that! Severus…I'm nervous about James himself! He's…different. And not in a good way."_ Lily said before she went on at seeing Snape's confusion.

"_Ever since he came here in our first year, I considered it odd. I mean, when does a boy just suddenly appear just outside of Hogwarts wearing nothing but a black robe? Then this year there was this…aura I felt around him…it was warm and inviting sure…but deeper…deeper it was twisted and vile…like You-Know-Who's aura." _

Severus looked at Lily shocked. He then shook his head confused.

"_Lil…I think you spent too much time in the Library…James isn't evil…nor is he You-Know-Who. He's James Pooter…Potter…Heir to the Potter line."_ Severus said with a half grin at his own joke making Harry snort.

Lily shook her head furiously.

"_And that's another thing! I looked in all the books about Ancient and Noble families and I didn't find one about a noble family called 'Potter'. Oh sure, there was a Muggle DUKE named Potter but nothing else! Sev…I'm beginning to smell a conspiracy here. Who really is James Marcus Potter? And how did he end up here?"_ Lily asked as the two walked away leaving Harry to fade away from the lake startled as he came back to his body. He looked around as he panted, his yellow eyes darting around.

"What…what the hell was that? Did…did I just have a vision of the past? Or the future?" Harry mumbled as he stood up and brushed his armor off.

He took another glance at the Forbidden forest before he turned around and walked back to the school; whatever he had seen, it had set the gears in his head grinding.

**RotS**

Harry walked around the halls of the grand school, looking at the slip of parchment he had in his hand. He made a face as he read over the Parchment again.

**For Monday**

**1st class-History of Magic nine o'clock to ten-thirty. Classmates: Slytherin/Ravenclaw**

**2nd class-Charms eleven o'clock to twelve o'clock. Classmates: Slytherin/Gryffindor**

(Here Harry gave a mental groan. He would have to put up with Ron and his merry band of losers bemoaning that he wasn't in Gryffindor.)

**Lunch twelve to twelve-thirty **

**3rd class-Potions Twelve-forty-five to two-forty-five Classmates: Slytherin/Gryffindor.**

**4th class-Defense against the Dark Arts-three o'clock to five o'clock Classmates: Hufflepuff/Slytherin**

**Free hour-five to six**

**Dinner-six o'clock to six-thirty **

Harry growled as he saw that two of his classes were with the miserable Gryffs and he swore that he would make hell for them. He looked up just in time to see a sixth year Slytherin walking by.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked the walking girl.

"Hmm? Oh! Harry! What can do for you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, can you show me where I can find the History of Magic room?" Harry asked the girl.

"Oh sure! But just to make it simple, call it Magical History alright? Saves a lot of breath." The girl commented as she led Harry down the Hall.

**RotS**

**Later**

The girl stopped in front of a wooden door and looked at Harry.

"Here you go. It'll take some time but you'll get the hang of finding your classes on your own. Just remember that it's no weakness to ask your fellow Classmates for help. Stick together and you can get through most obstacles. Got to go. Bye!" The girl said as she walked away from Harry who waved back to her.

The boy entered through the door and grabbed a seat; he was most eager for the class to begin.

**RotS**

Harry's face could only contort in one absolute emotion behind his helmet; complete and utter boredom. He was not pleased to say the least with the flop of his first class.

The professor of the class was a ghost by the name of Binns and the ghost was droning on and on about a goblin upraising some mere two hundred years ago. The class was filled with Slytherin and Ravenclaw; the latter sitting around Harry while the former had stayed as far away from the Sith in training as possible. Oh, there was an odd Ravenclaw here and there in the large sea of snakes but they all avoided Harry like the plague.

It was during breakfast that Harry's classmate, Marcus, had informed the rumor mill that Harry had tortured him for insulting Hermione.

Harry recalled that in one fell swoop, Harry had made himself the Alpha of the entire school and the rumors of him being able to do 'wand less elemental magic' made him feared; Draco ran damage control and had stated the Harry had gotten mad at Marcus for calling Hermione the 'M' word and the anger brought about a controlled burst of Magic so that it didn't get to Dumbledore's ears.

Marcus also gave out a warning to the other houses not to make him mad for insulting Hermione lest they suffer the same fate or worse.

The two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, chose to heed the warning without hesitation while Slytherin also chose to heed it, at least the seventh years decided to heed it. Gryffindor…well, they were split; a majority of the first years and up chose to heed the warning as well, but there was a minority who either thought that they had to be the ones that were brave or they didn't get any brains in their births.

Harry counted off the names of the five that dare thought of him as weak and an attention seeking brat.

_Dean something, Seamus other, Ronald 'Walking dead' Weasely, his brother, Percy and that Gryffindor girl in her fourth year…_Harry mused before he heard a throat clearing.

"Mister Potter…can you please tell me who led the rebellion against Zaalbar the great and mighty wizard?" The ghost asked in a perfect Ben Stein tone.

"Ugr the destroyer." Harry said automatically with a bored tone.

"Correct. Ten points for Slytherin." The ghost said as he drifted away.

Harry was half tempted to use the Muggle gesture which included his middle finger but refrained from it. His quill scratched away at the parchment which made him smirk.

_If there's one good thing about History, it's that I can train my force powers._ Harry thought as he was currently using the force to control the movement of his quill.

He slipped back into his thoughts and chuckled darkly.

_I remember when that prat, Weasel and one of his elder brothers, tried to confront me. Oh that was fun indeed._ Harry thought with a smile that grew.

**RotS**

_**Flashback**_

Harry was in the great hall, back from his meditation and was waiting for his yearmates to show up; he was sitting at the Slytherin table, deep in thought about the dark power he had felt on the Sorting night when a very unpleasant voice thundered through the hall.

"_Potter!"_ came the voice of two voices, both male.

Harry looked up to see two boys with red hair and groaned; he _so_ didn't want to deal with these two at all.

"_What do you want Weasels? Can't you see I was trying to enjoy the peace and quiet?"_ Harry snapped.

"_How could you do this!"_ The younger of the two snapped making Harry look at him through his helmet.

"_Ronald right?"_ Harry asked before he surged forward. _"And do what?"_

Ronald, or Ron for short, glared at him heatedly but Harry shrugged it off.

"_You know what! How could you be in the Viper's den rather in the Pride! You're a Potter for Christ's sake!"_ Ron roared.

Harry's eyes narrowed, stood up and marched to where the two were standing.

"_Listen here, you walking garbage disposal. I want to get a few things through that thick thing you call a skull into that atom sized thing you call a brain."_ Harry said making Ron blush a fine red in anger and Percy snicker behind his hand as the Sith lord continued. _"One; never take the lord's name in vain. The author above is a strict christen. Two; just because I share a name with the former Golden slash poster Boy of Gryffindor didn't guarantee that I was going to be in your clubhouse. The next time you even attempt to talk to me, I will hex you so bad that your children's children's children will feel it. Now get out of my sight!" _

At the last bit, Harry unleashed his full Force Powers casuing the air around him to ripple and crackle with power. Ron and Percy paled at the feel of power before they turned tail and ran. Harry chuckled loudly and returned to his seat as the rest of the houses began to trickle in.

_**End flashback**_

**RotS**

Harry snickered to himself but did it quietly. No need to make Binns direct his attention back on him.

The dark Sith lord looked about him and saw that most of the Slytherin had drifted off into slumber land and, to be honest, Harry didn't blame them. Binns's voice was very hypnotizing to say the least.

Harry took a big breath and let it out slowly; the first step to his meditative exercise. No need in wasting perfectly good meditation time.

**RotS**

**Later**

Harry strolled through the halls looking at some of the non-Slytherin students as they cleared out. He chuckled; who knew that being so powerful would be so much fun! Harry walked around a corner and crashed into someone.

The two went into a tumble and became a mess of tangled legs and arms.

"Alright…this is awkward." Harry mumbled as a stuttering voice answered.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-oh, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dear! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm terribly sorry, m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mister P-p-p-p-p-Potter!" A man's voice stuttered out.

Harry got a good look at the man and scowled. The man wore grey robes and a purple turban on top of his head. The stutter annoyed him but that wasn't the reason he was scowling; no, the scowl was because he was sensing that same dark power that he had felt on sorting night and whatever it was it was even stronger than before; so strong that it was making his scar flare up.

The man either was oblivious to the scowl or else he knew because Harry felt the Dark power retreat. The two managed to untangle themselves from each other and stand up good and proper.

"Sorry…Professor?" Harry inquired making the man look at him.

"Quirrell. A-a-a-a-a-at your s-s-s-s-s-s-service." The man stuttered out. "I'm y-y-y-y-y-y-y-your DADA p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-professor."

"DADA?" Harry asked aloud before the pieces clicked. "Oh, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I see. I apologize for running into you. I have a lot on my mind."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-not a p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-problem. I'll s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-see you in c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-class l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-later o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-on." The man stuttered again as he walked away.

Harry looked around and saw the all the students were gone and he sighed in relief; no need to any more attention to himself.

"HK. If you here, De-cloak and report." Harry commanded to the thin air.

There was a shimmer behind him and the loyal droid appeared.

"_Statement: Greetings Master. May I inquire how your day at Hogwarts is going?" _HK asked his master.

"It's going well HK. I'm in Slytherin if you didn't know and I'm now an Alpha so to speak. But I digress. I want you to spy on the Professor I just talked too. You are NOT allowed to kill him; there's some aura around him that makes me…uneasy." Harry commanded.

"_Acknowledgement: I understand completely master. I shall follow the cowardly meatbag and report my findings to you at you most convenience." _HK said as he re-cloaked.

Harry swiftly walked toward his next class wondering what else was hiding here at Hogwarts.

**RotS**

**Charms**

Harry walked into another classroom and instantly smiled; both Draco and Hermione were sitting and talking to each other. The girl laughed when Draco seemed to say something before making a silly face which also made Harry snicker.

With a flick of his cape, the Sith in training walked over to the two and stood behind Draco. Hermione noticed and was about to say something when Harry brought his finger up to where his lips would be and shook his head.

Hermione got the message and kept quiet as Draco continued his story. He was at a funny, at least to him, part when Harry decided to make his presence known.

"Having fun entertaining a potential bride?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

The result was Draco flying out of his seat with a yelp and planted himself into Hermione's lap shivering uncontrollably. When he found out just who scared him, he sent a glare at Harry as he quickly got off the girl's lap.

"Harry! What the hell's your problem!" Draco demanded as he tried to keep the laughs under control.

"Sorry, you just made yourself open." Harry said in a monotone voice, but the two fellows Slytherin's saw the rolling shoulders indicating laughter.

"You're as bad as the twins. They're always pranking someone." Draco muttered as he sat on the other side of Hermione.

Harry sat down and nodded once to the girl who nodded back. The other students were trickling in and Hermione noticed the slouched look of Harry's.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…why is a _ghost _of all things teaching History! It's bloody boring!" Harry whined in a comedic tone making Hermione giggle.

"Aw, poor baby. Want to switch out?" Hermione cooed making Harry grumble.

"If I could yes. But I like it there because I can practice my Force Powers. Which reminds me…you get those Datapads I sent you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Oh, better stop. Professor Flitwick is here." Hermione said as she pointed at a small man.

Harry looked and saw that the man was a mix of goblin and dwarf; he was short, so short that he had to stand on a couple of thick books to be seen. He looked around with a smile on his face reminding Harry of Griphook's smile when Harry had the armor on.

The short man began to call off roll and most of the students replied with a 'here' or 'present'. When the man reached Harry's name, the man let out a small squeak of excitement and nearly fell off the books.

"Mister Potter! I daresay it is an honor to finally meet you. I must offer my condolences to you as well. I taught your mother and your father; your mother, bless her, was grand at charms while your father…well, I'll just say that he was average at the art. I am sorry." The man said with a bow.

"T-thank you, Professor. I'm glad to know that my parents learn from you and I plan to my best here. I can't replace my mother or father; I can only do the best that I can." Harry replied shocked making the small man grin and nod.

"That is all you can do my boy. Now…today we will be working on a simple spell; it's a levitation spell. Now the proper hand movements are a simple swish and flick." Flitwick lectured with a small spring and a joyful smile as he showed the class the movement of the wand. "Now after you've practiced the movements, say aloud 'Wingardium Leviosa'. This is the basic hover charm. I've placed several feathers out for you to perform on. Good luck!"

The students all began to shuffle in their seats, retracting their wands and beginning to practice the spell. Harry withdrew his Phoenix Wand, as he called it, and made a swish and flick at the feather.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry said with a calm tone.

The feather didn't move making Harry scowl. He repeated the motion and said the words again this time a bit more forced.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The feather remained still making Harry scowl before he looked over at Draco. Draco caught Harry looking at him and could sense the irritation. He shook his head sadly as he too preformed the spell with the same result.

Hermione noticed and could only sigh.

"You're not using your wrist. The flick is all in the wrist. Observe." Hermione said as she raised her wand daintily.

With a swish of her wand and an audible snap from her wrist, Hermione called out the spell as she pointed the wand at the feather.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Slowly but ever so surely, the feather rose into the air leaving Draco gobsmacked and Harry to laughter.

"It's seems simple…but so overlooked! Thank you Hermione, I appreciate the help that you have provided me and Draco. Now…if only there was a spell that could conjure a large wasp into Draco's mouth." Harry said with a hint of mirth.

Draco swiftly snapped his jaws shut at the mention of a large wasp with a loud click; he had a run in with one when he was eight and DIDN'T want to repeat the incident let alone get stung on the tongue or roof of the mouth.

"Well done, Miss Granger! I do believe we have another mistress of Charms on our hands." Flitwick said with a clap and a small blush creped itself onto Hermione's face. Harry snorted at the display before he cast his wand with the swish and crack of the snapping wrist at the feather.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

This time, the feather floated up and followed Harry's wand which made him smile. Despite his core being bound, he was still able to perform this kind of magic.

He made the feather do all kinds of daredevil like moves and dueled with Hermione. The fun was temporarily stopped as Draco managed the charm and joined the two in an all out battle royale.

A loud blast made Harry, Draco and Hermione jerk in surprise as well as everyone else. The poor professor let out a loud shriek and fell off the books and onto a first year female Slytherin's lap. The classroom all looked up to see what had caused the explosion.

They were soon howling with laughter at seeing the hair awry, soot covered, wide eyed face of Neville Longbottom. In front of the boy were the remains of a feather.

The classroom continued to laugh making the boy's ears turn a nice shade of scarlet. This made them all laugh even harder with Harry's, Draco's and Hermione's being the loudest.

**RotS**

Harry sighed as he walked out with his two friends; Charms was good, but it was the classes that he had next that he looked forward to. Potions, followed by Transfiguration and DADA, but when the dark Sith thought of Quirrell he grimaced.

"I fear that DADA is going to be a bust." Harry grumbled making Hermione and Draco look at him.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Quirrell. I ran into him, both metaphorically and literally, and he has the worst stutter I ever saw. I'm willing to bet Galleons to donuts that he'll be more afraid of his own shadow." Harry said with a glance at the two.

Draco looked confused which Harry understood. But the words that came out of his mouth made Harry want to slap his helmet in frustration.

"What's a donut?" Draco asked innocently and honestly curious.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at one another and burst out into laughter. Draco looked at the two before shaking his head.

_Mental those guys are. _Draco thought before he cleared his throat.

"Come on. Severus won't like it that we're going to be late." Draco said as he walked off.

The two, still giggling like mad, followed after him while a fuming red head glared at the three.

_Just you wait traitor…that Mudblood will be mine and you'll be bowing to my every whim. _Ron thought as images of Potter bowing to him and Hermione snogging him made him giddy.

A pity that a certain potions master was going to ruin it.

* * *

><p><em>Right, again I know that I screwed up the timeline somehow some way so please don't raise a stink about it. Please read and review<em>

_Coming to a fanfiction site this Christmas or this New Year! _

_Optimus Prime thought that when he had killed The Fallen that the war would be over; he was wrong. Albus Dumbledore thought that Harry's twin brother, Henry was the true boy who lived; he made a mistake. Now watch as a son scorned and neglected joins forces with a being from another dimension._

_Featuring a Hocurx-less Harry, Dark!Harry, Dark!Hermione and loyal followers abound. Manipulatvie Dumb-as-a-door, (Sorry, just can't resist that joke) Ron Bashing, wrong BWL, good Snape and a very different Voldermort in GOF._


	8. Potions, Trans, and a Dead man walking

_Whewâ€¦no comments for this chapter._

_Review answer time!_

_**Teufel1987-Harry's still an eleven year old, but his lifestyle and training forced his mind to mature faster than anyone else's. Revan landed on Earth during the time of Merlin after randomly punching in Hyperspace coordinates (In my story, Merlin came before Hogwarts so I'm using the real life history of King Arthur in this story.) Revan and Bastila fought against one of the many enemies of Camelot and was witnessed by Arthur and his knights. They became lords after they had reached the place hence why their rememberedâ€¦at least, by the goblins and some of the Ancient and Noble families.**_

_**Arthur Hawkwing 1-the reason is this; Harry and Hermione have two different cores because they are direct descendents of Revan and another Force User who shall be revealed later. But since they also come from a wizarding family they also have a magical coreâ€¦in time the two cores shall become one.**_

_**Reshin Amara-That's a very good insult! I'll have to remember that come the Christmas break.**_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p>Harry sat next to Hermione who looked a little relieved that she was next to him as the trio reached one of the dungeons of their dorm. Harry caught the relief and cocked his head to the side.<p>

"What are you so relieved about? I mean, it's just me." Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione had the decency to become a little flushed at the question and she spoke quickly.

"Sorryâ€¦it's just thatâ€¦we have this class with the Gryffindorks andâ€¦well." Hermione flubbed making Harry sit up straight.

"One of them threatened you in your earlier class right? Tell me which one so that I can teach the loser a lesson." Harry snarled as he clenched his fist.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the whole room tremble around the group of Slytherins. All the classmates looked at Harry in alarm and awe at the sheer power the boy held in his wake. This made Hermione decided to quickly explain before the Sith in training brought castle down around their ears.

"Harry, please calm down. It was that Ronald Weasely; he threatened me but I just ignored it. It was good thing Crabbe and Goyle were nearby or else he would've tried something. Don't worryâ€¦I informed Professor Snape and he's going to deal with the boy and Gryffs during this class." Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry visibly stopped shaking but he was still furious at the red prat.

_That arsehole thinks that he can push the Slytherins around? Time for me to wake him up and make him face his worst fears. _Harry thought with rage pounding through his body.

"Speak of the devil and he shall comeâ€¦" Hermione muttered making Harry look up.

He scowled when he saw that the Gryffindorks were trooping in like they owned the place. Leading the parade of fools was none other than Roland Weasely. When he caught sight of Hermione, he glared at her.

"So you think that just because you're in Slytherin makes you one of us, _Granger?" _Ron asked putting emphasis on Hermione's last name.

"Shut it, Weasel." Hermione snapped.

"Or what? You're just trying to be one of us; you're a stranger in a strange land, _Granger. _You're no half-blood witchâ€¦you're a **Mudblood **_Witch!_" Ron crowed in his gloating.

Harry instantly saw red the minute he caught the lone tear glistening from Hermione's eyes. Draco and the others had heard the word and were going for their wands when Harry's voice came out, cold as Hell itself.

"Weaselâ€¦you just made all three mistakes in one go. Prepare for pain." Harry said coldly.

But before he could make a move, the door smashed open and Severus Snape walked in his cloak billowing behind him. He looked around the room with cold, black eyes and spoke in a drawling voice.

"Please go to your seats everyone. Mister Weasely, please sit with your house and try not to make any more trouble. I've already heard about yourâ€¦choiceâ€¦in language at one of my Snakes. I trust there will be no more of thatâ€¦word?" Snape said with venom dripping off of his voice.

Ron, dunderhead his is, opened his mouth and retorted.

"So what? It's the truth that Granger over there is nothing but a Mudblood witch! Hell, she shouldn't even be here!" Ron snapped at the professor.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and a detention with me tonight, Weasely. Now sit DOWN!" Snape said coldly his voice yelling the last part.

The crowd of students complied and quickly sat in their seats as Snape walked up to where his desk was at. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly as he looked at Harry's mask, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

"Famous for something I don't even remember sir," Harry replied, a part of him noticing how people seemed to flinch either at his bravery for talking down the teacher or just by the still present cold tone. Deciding to really lay it on the man as he added, "Though I feel honored to have such a unique mentor for Potions and a glorious man as my Head of House: while I have no desire to be friends, sir, I would like you to see as any other Slytherin and prove to you that I am nothing like the man who helped spawn me."

Snape did something no one even expected; the manâ€¦smiled warmly at Harry and he curtly nodded.

"Granted, Mister Potter and granted to Missâ€¦Granger was it?" Snape asked Hermione who nodded. "Granted to her as well."

The man then looked at the room with his black eyes as he finished the roll call. The black eyes held no warmth of any kind unlike Hagrid's as they looked at every student.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began.

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall from what the first years had heard, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

A soft silence followed this little explanation and, as Severus looked around the class, he seemed to pick up that something was bothering his snakes and, as he looked closer, he realized what it was that had been bothering them from the start.

The snakes kept casting glances at both the Ronald boy and Harry. He had a feeling that something had gone down between the two and it was no doubt some way related to what the Weasel had said prior to the start of class. He would expect without a doubt that Harry was going to make the boy suffer and suffer greatly.

Shaking it off, he returned his focus to the lesson. He looked at Harry who was calmly staring through his helmet.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, causing all the students to start. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping draught so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Harry replied automatically, his voice muffled by that alien mask of his.

Snape nodded in approval and could tell that the boy was a no nonsense person, but that raised the question of where the boy knew the answer.

"And, forgive me if I sound a little...disbelieving at the moment, but how did you know that? Only fourth years know that. Plus take ten points to Slytherin." Snape asked with a slight furrow of his brow.

Harry reached down and grabbed a bag that was filled with his books. He dug around a bit before pulling out a book and setting on his desk. Snape caught the title and drew in a breath.

"You would be surprised at how many of the Graduating years sell their books to people they have just met on the street." Harry said, lying through his teeth making Snape chuckle.

"Indeedâ€¦no matterâ€¦Miss Granger, where would you might find a Bezoar?" Snape asked the young witch who smiled brightly at Harry before answering.

"In the stomach of a goat; it is most commonly mistaken as a small stone due to it being a hardened hairball and will save you from class three poisons and below." Hermione stated proudly.

Snape wanted to jump for joy but restrained himself with a curt nod at the witch; he always asked the question every year but no first years in the history of his class had never gotten the answers right. That is until Harry and Hermione enrolled.

"Very, very good. Another ten points to Slytherin; five for the correct answer and another five for the correct usage. Nowâ€¦Weasely!" Snape shouted as he rounded on the young red-haired boy making said boy jump a bit. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"How the ruddy hell should I know? You're the teacher here! Your job is to teach us these things!" Ronald snapped much to the shock of his housemates and the Slytherins.

Snape coldly regarded Ron with a sneer on his face.

"Subtract another ten points from Gryffindor, Weasel." Snape snapped before he was interrupted by Harry.

"Professor, permission to speak?" Harry asked with a dead tone.

"Granted." Snape said without turning to the boy.

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he turned to Ron. "Look into a book called 1000 magical herbs and fungi. Who knows? You might give a breath of life to the thing you call a brain."

That made all the Slytherins laugh at the reddening face of Ron Weasely; even some Gryffindors were snickering at their housemates' plight.

"An excellent suggestion, Mister Potter. Draco!" Snape thundered making the boy snap to attention. "Answer the question I just asked Weasel."

"Yes sir. The only difference is the name; the two are a part of the same plant called Aconite." Draco said with a smug smile on his face.

"Take another five to Slytherin. I am pleased to say that this class will be veryâ€¦interesting to say the least; at least to those who actually opened their books." Snape said as he looked at the class before glancing at Harry, Hermione and Draco. "Now if you would please open your booksâ€¦"

**_RotS_**

Things went downhill for the Gryffindors as the potion lesson continued. Snape paired the classroom up and placed Hermione with Harry and Draco with Blaise Zabini.

Snape swore to himself that he would be damned to the darkest pit of hell if he paired a Slytherin with a Gryffindor; especially the Weasely. He was currently looking over everyone's shoulders and berating any mistakes that he found even if there weren't any; except for Draco. The man liked him for some reason.

Harry read over the instructions before he reached up and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Wait. We're to put the porcupine quills _after _we've taken the cauldron off." Harry said without looking at girl.

Hermione's eyes got really wide as she looked at the boy as he looked up from his notes. Harry caught the shocked look before he sighed.

"Rightâ€¦watch. This is what would've happened if you had put those quills in." Harry said as he pulled out his Phoenix wand, whispered '_Wingardium Leviosa_!' and levitated a quill from Dean and Seamus's potion pile.

He had to wait a bit before the two had turned their backs to confer something with Ron and the boy named Neville, who was a bundle of nerves after the mishap in Charms, Harry swiftly hovered the quill over the boiling cauldron and dropped it in.

The result was instant; the brewing potion began to bubble something fierce. Dean and Seamus turned around quickly to see the cauldron melting into a twisted black mass before exploding outward. The two caught the potion full in the face while the residue struck Crabbe and Goyle.

The four fell to the ground as extremely large boils quickly covered their bodies. The rest of the class quickly got up on their stools, Hermione and Harry included, as the potion spilled onto their side. Snape heard the commotion and spun around to face the two Gryffindors with a scowl.

"I am to assume that you added the porcupine quills _before _you took the cauldron off the fire?" Snape sneered as he brought his wand out and vanished the mess.

Dean and Seamus moaned and whimpered in pain making Snape shake his head.

"Be glad that I'm not taking more points for your foolishness. Regrettably I do not have the antidote on hand soâ€¦" Snape said when Harry interrupted.

"Professor?" Harry asked in the cold dead tone.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" Snape drawled out.

"Perhaps it would be best if some Gryffs and Slytherins take these six to the hospital ward; no, Gryffs carry the Gryffs and Slytherin carries Slytherin." Harry said adding in the last part as he caught the look Snape gave him.

"Understood. Weasely, Longbottom! Davis, Greengrass! You four take your housemates down to madam Pomfrey and inform her of what happened here. Whatever potions you're working on, please leave them and I will allow you to make them up at a later date." Snape said to the four who nodded in understanding.

Daphne Greengrass, a female Slytherin and a new friend to Hermione, grabbed Crabbe, slung his arm around her left shoulder. She cast a glance at Tracy Davis, Another friend to Hermione and long time friend to Daphne, as she struggled to get Goyle up.

Daphne sighed and got the other arm of Goyle and the two trudged off toward the Hospital ward.

Ron and Neville grabbed Dean and Seamus before they too walked after Daphne and Tracy. Snape turned around on the remaining group and spoke in his cold voice.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Mixing in wrong ingredients to a potion can have dangerous consequences. Now, in light of this, I want you to give me six inches on the dangers of not following proper instructions. Continue with your creations." Snape said as he walked back into his office.

Harry and Hermione got back down off of their stools before resuming their work. Hermione turned toward Harry and smiled shyly.

"Thanks for the demonstration, Harry. That could've been us if you hadn't had stopped me." Hermione said as Harry looked at her through his helmet.

"No problem. Just rememberâ€¦you have to look in between things here in the magical world." Harry said as he poured over the notes again to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Hermione nodded as the Sith's words echoed; despite coming from a supposed Pureblooded family, she had next to no knowledge of this world, only the non-magical one. She made the decision then and there to at least listen to what Harry and/or Draco had to say about the magical world.

_**Rots**_

Harry gathered up his supplies from his desk and placed them in his book bag. He was about to grab his advanced book but stopped when he saw movement out of the corner of his mask.

The Sith in training looked up to see Professor Snape looking down at him.

"Mister Potterâ€¦if you would please remain behind for a few seconds." The man said in a drawling tone.

"Of course Professor." Harry said before he looked to see Hermione and Draco waiting for him. "Drake, Mione, go to Trans. I'll catch up."

The two Slytherins nodded before they walked out of the dungeons following the large group of students. Once the class was empty, Harry turned to Snape.

"What am I being held back for, Professor?" Harry said in the cold tone.

"Nothing too serious, Potter; just to warn you not to use your wand again in this classroom." Snape said before he brought his hand up assuming that Harry was going to interrupt (which he wasn't). "Yes, I know that it was you that dropped the quill in those two's cauldron. While I applaud you for getting them in trouble, I must inform you that what you did was a great risk."

"Sir? If I may explain why I did what I did?" Harry interrupted causing Snape to scowl but nod.

Harry reached his hand out, drew on the power of the Force and levitated a nearby chair into the air making Snape's jaw drop in shock and surprise. The chair was placed back down and Harry spoke to the still gaping professor.

"I used my wand to avoid using myâ€¦special powers." Harry said hesitating only a second before continuing his explanation. "If I had used that, Ron or one of the other Gryffindorks would've spread the word around that I could do 'wandless' magic. If that rumor got out, it would've no doubt reached the Headmaster's ears and that is something I wish to avoid."

"Why?" Snape asked for once honestly curious.

"I am assuming that the others have informed you about my life style? No? Not surprising." Harry asked before seeing the man shake his head. "I was sent to Hell on earth, my so-called aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Duresley, who tried to beat the magic out of me."

The wording caused Snape's eyes to widen in shock; Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, was living with Magic hating Muggles? He had read the _Prophet _stating the Harry was in a secure placeâ€¦he hadn't stopped to think that Harry was with Muggles of all people!

"And who put you there, Harry?" Snape asked surprised at the first name basis.

"Dumbledoreâ€¦my 'aunt' confirmed it and I will allow you to view the memory if need be."

"No, that isn't necessary Harry. I understand the gist of what you're saying; you don't want the Headmaster to find out about yourâ€¦uniqueness and try to control you. It shall be our secret, but I still must warn you." Snape said before taking a breath. "The reason I said that there was no wand waving in here was because of the ingredients; they are highly sensitive to magic and the wands expel magic into a refined form and that sometimes causes the ingredients to lose some powerful properties or react badly to the magic."

Harry flinched as he realized that he could've made things worse had he used more power in his wand. Snape caught the flinch and saw that the boy at least understood the situation.

"I seeâ€¦I apologize then and will take any punishment you offer without a complaint." Harry replied.

"I'll let it slide this time, Mister Potter but don't do it again. Take ten points for getting the Gryffindor's into trouble without anyone being the wiserâ€¦aside from me and Miss Granger of course." Snape said with a smirk.

Harry gave a curt nod and Snape scribbled something on a piece of parchment before he handed it off to the boy.

"This note will excuse you from being Late to Professor's McGonagall's class. I do look forward to working with you in this Class mister Potter." Snape said as Harry pocketed the note.

"I look forward to it as well, Professor. Good day." Harry said as he walked out of the classroom, his own cape billowing out making Snape chuckle.

"Definitely not like his Father." Snape mused as he went back to setting things up for his next class.

_**RotS**_

**Fourth floor**

Harry walked through the doors to his second to last class for the day and saw that Professor McGonagall was in the middle of a lecture when he walked in. The stern professor turned to Harry and glared at him.

"Ten points from Slytherin for walking in late, Potter." McGonagall said coldly, making Ron (who had raced to the class after dropping off his housemates in the hospital wing) gain a smug grin before the professor heard the boy sigh and procure a slip of parchment.

The dark Sith handed the slip to her and she looked it over with a steely eye; she recognized Snape's handwriting and frowned. She had sworn years ago that she wouldn't favor houses and she wasn't about to break that promise now.

"I see. I apologize then and rescind the point loss. You may be seated." McGonagall stated stiffly to which Harry nodded making the hood move as well and causing Ron's face to go beet red for the reversal of order.

McGonagall watched as the boy walked to his seat near the Granger girl and Draco Malfoy. She sighed as she felt that she had aged at least two decades; she had warned Dumbledore that the Muggles were the worst lot but he had stated that they were all that Harry had.

Now that she looked at the armored eleven-year-old she could only feel grief and dread; grief that she hadn't taken the boy in and dread that Harry may well be the next dark lord if he was sent back to that awful place. She sighed again; now wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

"Rightâ€¦in front of you are several matchsticks, the first part of Transfiguration is to change one's properties to that of others. No, this is not Alchemy; what you are simply doing is rearranging the makeup of the matchstick. I want you all to turn these matchsticks into needles. You may begin." McGonagall said as she watched the group break out their wands and began to try and transfigure the matchstick.

Harry pulled out his Phoenix wand, glanced over the matchstick and then looked at his opposing housemates. He caught that a few hadn't even managed to transfigure the match head. Harry looked down before he set his gears grinding.

_I know that transfiguration is a complex artâ€¦you have to, as the professor said, change the physical properties of the object you want to something elseâ€¦it almost sounds like something to do withâ€¦theâ€¦of course! _Harry thought in excitement.

He concentrated, once again grateful for his force meditation, and then visualized the needle in his mind's eye; once he had a grasp on the image, he began to channel his magic into his wand. The Sith in training pointed his wand at the matchstick and muttered the incantation while still holding the image of the needle. A small stream of magic reached out and consumed the matchstick.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the matchstick began to change color; where it was once a light brown at the end, it now was becoming a silver color making Harry smirk behind his helmet. He watched in rapt attention as the matchstick slowly became a needle with the end of it becoming a point and the match head became the eye. He sighed in relief and relaxed a bit making Draco and Hermione to look up.

When they both saw the needle, they were shocked beyond understanding.

"What the heck Harry? How did you do it!" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry cast a look at her and chuckled.

"The mindâ€¦you have to visualize the needle and then hold onto the image as you perform the wand movements and incantation. Then and only then will the matchstick change into the needle." Harry explained making Hermione's and Draco's eyes widened.

They quickly took a few minutes to visualize the needle and when they got a good image they cast the spell to change the matchstick. When the transformation was complete, they let out a whoop making McGonagall look their way.

She was about to subtract points for the outburst but her breath caught in her throat as she spied the three matchsticks turned needles. The professor looked at the now flushed faces of Hermione and Draco and curtly nodded.

"Five points to each of you for completing the work. It appears that I was wrong on my judgment of you three." McGonagall said as she looked them over.

Hermione and Draco blushed a little at the praise; Harry, on the other hand, was busy glaring at a red haired punching bag that was storming over to their area.

"You fucking cheat! You cast a charm on our head of house!" Ronald roared at the three making McGonagall look at the boy with distain.

"Mister Weasely, I have not been charmed in any way shape or form so kindly sit down." McGonagall said stiffly.

But the boy's mouth ran off before his brain could catch up.

"I don't believe it! That Mudblood bitch did something to you I know it!" Ron shouted making everyone stop cold and shoot nervous glances at the professor; even the Slytherins were a tad scared at the deep scarlet face of their professor.

"Mister Weasely, aye haven't bein put under any spell and aye shall deduct fifty points from the house of Gryffindor as well as give ya a month's detention for thatâ€¦thatâ€¦word! Now kindly sit down before aye make ya!" McGonagall said her Irish accent clearly showing with her anger.

Ron could feel the vibes of anger and somehow managed to use his brain before his mouth could get him in trouble; he opted to sit back down at his seat. Harry could only shake his head in amusement as he returned to his attention to the rapidly calming professor just as the bell rang; Harry hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"I expect at least five inches on how to use Transfiguration; the method is up to you. I look forward to see how _most _of you do well in this class. Dismissed." McGonagall said with a glare at Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Draco quickly left the room, each one mentally laughing at the shake down that the Head of Gryffindor had given one of her own.

_**RotS**_

**DADA class room-second floor**

When Draco entered the classroom for Defense, he let out a strangled cry.

"Good night! It reeks of garlic and god knows what else!" Draco gagged as he put his robe sleeve next to his mouth.

"UGH!" Hermione cried out as she walked in, the smell assaulting her nasal cavities'.

Harry walked in and looked at the two who had the look of disgust on their faces; Harry shook his head from side to side and knew he was going to get in trouble for this butâ€¦it would be so damn funny!

"This is why I love having an alien helmet on my headâ€¦blocks out any unwanted smells." Harry said with a light chuckle.

Both of his friends shot him a dirty glare making his chuckle become full blown laughter. The two glared at him again before mumbling something about 'egoistical smartass boys' which made Harry grin again.

"Why, Draco! I never knew a Malfoy who insulted himself!"

Draco stopped for a full second, thought a moment about what he said and then he began to sputter nonsense making Harry and Hermione laugh wholeheartedly.

Their laughter was cut short as a man with the turban entered in and began to stutter.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-pleaseâ€¦.t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-take your s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-seats." Quirrell stuttered out making Draco look at Harry.

"You were right; Defense is going to be a bustâ€¦" Draco said as he took a seat near the front.

Harry could only nod absently as he took a seat in the second row while Hermione took a seat in the third row. Defense was going to be a very big bust.

_**RotS**_

**Great Hall-Later**

The trio of students sat down at the Slytherin after they got out from Defense against the Dark Arts. They walked into the great hall and made a beeline for their table, sitting down and getting some food that appeared in front of them.

They were disappointed in DADA to say the least; Quirrell was by far the worst professor for Defense. The man was frightened by his own damn shadow!

"That man stuttered so much, I couldn't make out what in the nine realms of hell he was saying!" Draco complained.

"Agreed. He is absolute the worst teacher I've ever encountered." Hermione said a bit forlornly. "I expected the class to be grand but it was complete flop."

"It doesn't matter. I hardly expect him to be around near the end of the year." Harry mumbled as he leafed through his Hogwarts history book.

The comment drew the two's attention to Harry with surprised looks on their faces.

"Why's that Harry?" Draco asked.

"A curse. There was a man who applied for DADA when Dumb-as-a-door became headmaster here. He was denied due to him practicing with the Dark arts. Needless to say, the man subtly cast a curse on the position where the teacher wouldn't last more than a year." Harry explained.

"How do you know that? Nothing in _Hogwarts: a History _mentioned it." Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape let me borrow his unrevised edition of the book, Mione. There are some things in here certain wizards don't want public." Harry said with a shrug before he resumed his reading.

Hermione and Draco knew that when Harry read it was nigh impossible to get him to pay attention to anything. They helped themselves to some food and began to dig in.

Harry continued to read when he felt two weights on his shoulders.

"Evening, Hedwig, Tyrannus." Harry said without looking up from the book.

The two owls hooted in response before grabbing some meat and began to devour it with gusto. Hermione gasped making Harry look up and chuckle.

"What? Never seen a boy with two owls?" Harry asked good-naturally.

"N-no. I mean, yes, I've seen owlsâ€¦but none that are as beautiful and majestic as the snowy owl." Hermione gushed.

The praise coming from the girl caused Hedwig to fly over and rest on Hermione's shoulder. The snowy owl fluffed herself up making Harry snort with laughter.

"Watch it Mione. Hedwig is as arrogant and vain as they come. All those praises are going to her head pretty soon." Harry said.

Hedwig let out an indignant hoot making Hermione giggle before the owl started looking at Tryannus who was hooting softly, like he was laughing. He caught the snowy owl's glare and it warned him to get Harry back or else.

Tyrannus nipped at the area where he assumed the ears would be causing Harry to hiss in pain.

"OW! Alright, alright! No more jokes about Hedwig's looks." Harry said calling off the Great Horned.

Once Hedwig and Tryannus left, Harry growled.

"Arrogant feather dusters. One of these daysâ€¦" Harry snarled much to the amusement of Hermione and Draco.

_**RotS**_

**Slytherin Common room**

As the group arrived back in their common rooms from Dinner, Draco spied a piece of Parchment on the wall where announcements were. He walked over and checked it over before he started to cuss.

"Merlin's bloody balls!" Draco roared making everyone look at him.

"Draco! Language!" Hermione scolded the boy making some of the older years laugh.

Draco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at Hermione.

"Sorry, Herms. But the good news is we've got flying on Thursday." Draco explained making everyone of the first years buzz.

"What's the bad news?" Harry asked in a dead tone, hiding his excitement for flying very well.

"We've got it with Gryffindorâ€¦be sure for Weasel to brag about his so-called flying skills until that day." Draco said with a shudder.

Harry and Hermione groaned; the weasel would make things difficult no doubt, but it did set Harry's gears grinding.

* * *

><p><em>Well, next chapter deals with a the flying Lessons and a brief cameo by a few certain authors. Please read and review!<em>


	9. Humbling the Lion

_Ah, life is a bitch. Oh, to those who saw those weird symbols scattered throughout the last chapter, I think it's a system error on 's part._

_Review answer time!_

_**Lady Avotil-Thank you! And the funny thing is…this is my first Harry Potter story that I've made. I hope to make more in the future now that I've finally seen the movies.**_

_**DZ2-Yeah, I saw those symbols as well…I'm going to try and fix it and replace it later on but I think its something that happened in the transfer.**_

_**WFW-I'll have to see if something went wrong in the original format before I move on to see what the problem is.**_

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning came too quickly for Harry; he was up and in the common room practicing his Meditation exercises. He planned on going to the Forbidden Forest once a month if he could help it and if not, then he was content to meditate in the Common room.<p>

But this meditation was to be cut short; why? Because Harry could feel Draco, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle coming from their rooms. Harry swiftly got out of the meditate position he was in and got his helmet on in flash. Draco and his bodyguards walked up and blinked a little in the sunlight just as Hermione came up from the girl's side.

"Morning guys…and girl." Harry said with a smile behind his helmet making the four chuckle.

"Morning Harry." The four said in unison making Harry do a double take.

"Alright…who's up for some breakfast?" Harry said shaking off the unison deal.

The five trooped up the stairs and headed off to the great hall.

**_RotS_**

**Great Hall**

Once Harry and his group entered the Hall for breakfast, they all groaned. There sitting at the Gryffindor Table was Ron Weasely talking about how great he was at flying and how no one could compare to him. The group now knew that the Weasel had heard about the flying lessons and just shook their heads before they went to their table and sat.

Once they got some bacon, sausage and others, they began to eat. Several letters started dropping making Harry and Hermione start at it.

"What the! Hogwarts is raining letters?" Harry asked shocked.

The comment made Draco and his bodyguards pause before they burst out into laughter. Harry and Hermione looked at the three shocked to find them laughing at them of all people when Draco pointed up.

The two looked up and noticed that various owls were dropping off letters and various items to random children. Harry watched as the owls soared around before speaking.

"How the ruddy hell could I miss this?" Harry asked in shock.

It was Vincent who answered.

"Duh! You and Herms over there were so engrossed in those books of yours at breakfast yesterday that you guys didn't notice!" Vincent said with a chuckle.

"Well, excuse us for getting knowledge on how the Wizarding world works! In case it slipped you tiny minds, me and Harry have no understanding of this place!" Hermione huffed making the three boys cringe.

"Sorry…we forgot." Gregory said sullenly making Hermione feel a little bad.

"That's alright…to be honest, I thought Hedwig and Tyrannus only came at night…" Harry mumbled as said owls landed on his shoulders again.

Both of the animals began to feast on some Bacon which made Harry cough.

"Ease up you two. Hedwig, Tyrannus, if all you eat is bacon you'll get fat!" Harry said making the two birds let out angry hoots and nip his ears through his hood causing him to yelp and the four around him to laugh.

"Damn, Harry! You've got to learn that owls are very, very sensitive on their weight." Draco said with a laugh.

"You mean they're vain about their looks." Harry mumbled before he yelped again as Hedwig nipped his ear again and held it.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I need coffee!" Harry shouted as he tried to get his owl to let go of his ear much to the laughter of the others.

Hedwig did let go but only after Harry apologized again. She and Tyrannus took off making Harry mumble again. The five quickly finished their breakfast and headed off to their first class, Herbology.

**_RotS_**

Herbology was a quick class, just an introduction to the class and what materials they were going over. Harry looked at his new sheet and saw that he had Runes oh-six-seven after Herbology.

Harry sighed as he walked down the hallways toward the class. He so couldn't wait until the dinner.

The Dark Lord in training should've stayed in the hallway; he then would've heard something interesting being Weasely, Dean and Seamus were all in an unused classroom, talking in low voices so that the sleeping portraits weren't alerted.

"Alright…here's the plan. We've got to show that mudblood bitch, Granger just where she belongs. I've noticed that she has a pureblood family ring around her neck that she wears at all times. It must be important to her and I plan to take it away from her. The plan won't be able to work until flying lessons with the snakes because the other classes today are double potions with that snake lover Snape and Trans with them later on and our head of house is no help whatsoever."

"But Ron what is the plan?" Dean hissed making Ron blush a deep red.

"I grab the ring, give it you or Seamus, whoever gets it hides it and then I give Granger an ultimatum. Leave Potter and his band of death eater juniors or never seen her ring again." Ron said smugly.

"What if Potter interferes?" Seamus asked.

"Then I go up into the air and toss the ring away then pin the blame on Potter. This plan is fool-proof I tell ya!" Ron said with glee.

**_RotS_**

High above the castle in the clouds, a nineteen year old boy with glasses covering his face and brown hair on his head looked down at the meeting and shook his head.

"Damn it." The boy muttered making his best mate walk in and look at the boy.

"YF, what's wrong?" The boy asked his voice with a slight British accent.

YF looked up at the dark haired blue eyed boy and shook his head.

"Same old, same old, DZ. Ron's being an ass as usual. Man, why didn't JK give that guy some more brains?" YF asked.

"No idea. But what is he planning?" DZ asked as he sat down on nothing.

"He plans on taking Hermione's ring and either hide it and give the girl an ultimatum, or toss it should Harry interfere." YF explained making DZ sigh.

"Man that is dumb! Are you going to mess it up?"

YF got a shit eating grin on his face at the question.

"Oh you bet I am! Let's just say that Gryffindor is going to hate Ronald Bilus Weasely by the end of the day." YF said with a mean cackle as he left the room leaving DZ to go back to reading.

**_RotS_**

Thursday came quickly for the students of the flying lessons. Harry was again up and meditating calming his nerves for the upcoming lessons.

Yesterday at dinnger, it had been announced that those that had the flying lessons had their classes cancelled for the day which made many happy, Draco and Ron included. Others not so much; Hermione was one of the few.

"I can't believe they would just do that! Cancel class for another! It's unheard of!" Hermione was muttering to herself at the table.

Harry chuckled as he recalled the memory but could understand her fear of heights. Needless to say, he too was terrified but not by the flying. He was more terrified of the vision he had.

The vision he had seen was of the area where the lessons were to take place; only four people were on it however. Harry's eyes narrowed in rage at the figures of Ron, Dean and Seamus. But the fourth figure had Harry wanting to kill all three in one fell swoop.

An upset Hermione made Harry mad…but a crying Hermione made him furious beyond all belief. He had seen that Ron was speaking to Hermione with a smug grin. Harry couldn't read lips just yet, but he knew an ultimatum when he saw one and this one had made Hermione cry.

Whatever was going to happen he was damned determined to stop it from happening. His musings were interrupted by a shimmer and his loyal droid was in front of him.

"_Exclamation: Master! I have returned and with some very disturbing information on the stuttering meatbag!" _HK announced in a panic.

"What? What's got your microchip in a twist?" Harry asked.

HK quickly looked around before he changed his voice to that of Quirrell.

"Master, I know that the stone is in the third corridor, but I don't know what Dumbledore placed for defenses. What must I do?"

HK's voice changed to another voice, one that was cold and evil. The voice made Harry shiver involuntarily.

"We will need a distraction in order to get the stone! Head out into the forbidden forest…it is time for me to feed again." The eerie voice said before HK returned to his normal voice.

"_Consolidating tone: I am deeply regretful, master. I was unable to gather any more information or what this stone is." _HK said a bit sad.

"It is alright, my friend. You gave me much to think about though…I'll have to see what's in that corridor myself." Harry began to mumble to himself before he heard Draco's voice coming from the halls.

"HK, cloak now!" Harry hissed making HK activate the alien cloaking device.

He was just in time too; Draco walked out of the passageway talking with Hermione.

"It's a feeling that makes your heart pump out adrenaline as you soar on the back of the clouds, Hermione. It's a feeling of pure freedom." Draco said describing what flying felt like.

Hermione, while still terrified of heights, couldn't help but be enthralled by the descriptions of flying; it sounded…majestic to soar.

The two noticed Harry standing and looking at them with a shaking of his head.

"Well, are we ready to go and fly?" Harry asked from behind his helmet.

The two nodded eagerly unaware that the reason of Harry being in Slytherin was about to come into play.

**_RotS_**

Everyone trooped outside in the cool September air in two lines; Gryffindor in a line on the right and the Slytherins in a line on the left. Twin lines of old, knobby brooms were laid out on the field and Draco looked at them disgusted.

"These are our brooms! They look more like kindling than brooms. I know that Hogwarts gets a big allowance since dad is on the board so they should be able to afford at least some new Comet brooms." Draco mumbled making Harry and Hermione look at him.

"Why not Nimbus two-thousands?" Hermione asked honestly curious.

Draco blanched before he explained.

"Way too fast for beginners; I've heard that there are more accidents with beginner flyers that use a broom way out of their league. The Comets are good for getting the feel to flying." Draco explained making Hermione nod.

"I thought that was the case…" She said with eyeing the older brooms.

The group's discussion was halted by a tweet of a whistle; they all looked up to see a woman with short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk's. She marched in between the two houses and spun around when she got the end.

"I'm Madam Hooch…your flying instructor." Hooch said as she again eyed the students. "Well? What are you waiting for? Grab a broomstick, everyone!"

Every one of the students looked at her confused since they were already standing next to a broom stick; well, the Slytherins were, the Gryffindors were scrambling to get a broom stick making Hooch shake her head in disbelief.

"Right then, stick out your hand over your broom." Madam Hooch called from the front.

Everyone repeated her directions to the letter; Madam Hooch nodded in approval and spoke clearly.

"Now say UP!"

"UP!" everyone shouted with mixed results.

Harry's broom jumped right into his hand the second the word was out; he staggered a bit at the sudden force hitting his hand. He cast a look at Draco who said 'UP' again and smiled with pride as the broom entered his hand.

The Sith Lord in training looked over at Hermione and saw that her broom was just rolling to the side. This got Harry thinking.

_Maybe brooms are similar to horses. They can feel the fear in a person. _Harry concluded as he watched another attempt by Hermione.

The sith lord in training leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder making her look up. He spoke in a soft tone to the girl.

"Don't worry. I promise you on my very life that I'll always be there to protect you…no matter what." Harry said in a gentle tone making Hermione visibly relax.

Hooch caught the interaction and nodded in approval.

"Take ten points to Slytherin Mister Potter for helping out a fellow student. But may I ask why you haven't helped the Gryffindors?"

Harry looked at the instructor with his helmet and shrugged his shoulders.

"They didn't ask." Harry said with a wave making the Slytherins laugh while the Gryffindors looked ready to murder Harry; Ron Weasely in particular, his face was a deep red.

When he yelled 'up', the broom finally came up…and whacked him in the nose making everyone crank up the volume of their laughter.

Hooch, on the other hand, was chuckling in her hand at the way Harry had replied; she had to admit it was a very good comment and one that her and several others were trying to ram into the Gryffindor minds. She nodded at Harry who nodded once.

It took the better of thirty minutes but everyone soon got their brooms up into their hands as Madam Hooch gave out the next directions.

"Alright then, now I will show you the proper way to stay on the broom without sliding off." Hooch said as she began to walk up the aisle.

The students were showed how to mount their brooms and stay on it without falling off. Harry, Draco and Hermione got large smiles on their faces as Hooch informed Ron that he had been doing it all wrong for years making the boy the butt of the laughter again.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you all are to kick off hard, keep your brooms steady and then return by leaning forward slightly." Hooch said as she brought out her whistle. "One-two-thr…"

Neville Longbottom kicked off too soon and went soaring into the air, screaming all the way. Everyone watched in fascination as the boy went zooming around still screaming.

"Mister Longbottom! Get down here this instant!" Hooch cried trying to get control of the situation.

It was when everyone was watching that Ron changed his plan, snuck over to where Hermione was standing and somehow managed to slip the chain off of her neck. Ron quickly backed away and looked at Dean and Seamus. He mouth 'mission accomplished' to the two who nodded with nervous grins on their faces. All three didn't notice that Harry had watched them and would soon put his own plan into action.

Neville crashed into an outside wall of the castle and bounced around a bit before going into a dive. Everyone watched in muted horror as the boy rode close to the ground in a fast spiral.

Realizing that they were going to be knocked down like a bunch of ten pins, the students all scattered, even madam Hooch who tried to stop the runaway broom with her wand.

She wasn't fast enough on the draw and had to dive out of the way as Neville zoomed through. He went back up into the sky near a statue, his robe flying out and snagging on the statue's sword.

Everyone got up from their scattering and all clamored underneath the hanging boy. There was an ominous tearing sound and the boy fell through the air making some of the girls scream in fright.

He was saved by a unlit torch catching the remainder of his robe; everyone but Harry breathed a sigh of relief (Yeah, the Slytherins too! They may be arrogant sods in the Canon but even they wouldn't want a person to be in that position!)

The sigh was short lived; with a loud 'RIP' the rest of the robe was torn away and Neville dropped like a stone a good ten feet up and landed on his right hand.

*CRUNCH* was the sound that echoed through the courtyard making Harry unknowingly flinch as he remembered his past. Hooch rushed through the crowds and gently turned the boy over.

"There you go…oh, oh, oh…a broken wrist. Come on, Longbottom, let's get you to the Hospital wing." Hooch said as she gingerly helped the boy up.

She cast a glance at the remaining students all holding their brooms tightly as they looked at the boy. She made a face and spoke with authority.

"No one is allowed to fly no matter who you are! If I find out that you have flown despite my warning, you lose house points and serve a week's worth of detentions with a professor of my choosing. Am I clear" Hooch said a hawk like glare.

Everyone nodded slowly as Hooch led the whimpering boy away. Once she was out of sight, Harry walked over to where he saw Hermione and the trio of idiots. Ron was busy talking, more like boasting to Hermione who was near tears.

Harry spotted Hermione's ring, or rather it's chain, in the dead man walking hands and growled; so that was what the fuss was all about! Now knowing his enemies intents, Harry strolled forward

"Now listen Granger and Listen well! I don't know what you're thinking, trying to act likes us who are from wizarding families but I'll be forgiving." Ron said with a smug grin.

"And how pray tell would that be?" Hermione snapped trying not to show her tears to the oaf.

"Simple. Renounce Harry the boy who turned traitor and Draco dumbass Malfoy as friends and see about getting a re-sort into the Gryffindor house." Ron said with his smug grin still on his face.

"Now why on earth would she want to end up in the house of the deaf and dumb when she is perfectly fine in the house of the cunning and noble?" Harry asked coolly making the four whip around to see him.

"P-P-Potter! Um…we…that is…" Dean began to stammer when Harry cut him off.

"I see what you were trying to do…strong arm Hermione here into thinking that the Gryffs were better than the snakes…well, let me tell you I'm not happy…in fact…I'm FURIOUS! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT RING, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL WISH FOR A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH!" Harry said, roaring the last parts and flaring his force powers making the two boys step back while Ron tried to stand his ground.

"S-so what Potty? I'm holding the cards here!" Ron stammered out as he quickly mounted his broom and flew off.

Harry did the same thing and took off after the boy; once they were a good hundred feet into the air, Ron spun around and let the chain with the ring dangle in mid air. Ron looked at Harry in his armor and realized that the boy was serious about getting the ring back and took an uneasy gulp. He looked around wildly and knew that the only chance to escape Harry's wrath was to get rid of the ring.

Ron tossed the ring high into the air and smiled gleefully; the ring was heading toward a large bridge between one of the towers. He hoped that the ring would be picked up by a random passing student and they would keep it.

He felt a whoosh of air pass by him and a fluttering black cape. Ron's eyes widened as Harry flew past him at a speed that made the rickety broom quiver and shake at the amount of magic inside it.

Harry flew after the ring, its golden band and emerald diamond shining in the September sun. Harry was now six feet from the ring and the bridge to the one of the towers. Harry took another gulp of air and willed more magic into the already shaking broom.

**_RotS_**

Snape walked from the north tower back toward his class; he had just finished a meeting with Dumbledore and the man was now worried. Dumbledore had ordered him to try and convince Harry to spend some time with the Weasel in order to try and boost house unity…and to get a loyal spy to check on Harry.

Snape sighed; he knew that the task was nigh impossible. Harry hated the Weasel with a vengeance after using…that NAME…for miss Granger. Snape stopped in his thoughts when he heard the sound of air whipping by.

Severus looked up to see Harry flying like a bat from hell after something; as the potions master looked on, he caught a flash of light and took in a breath. Flying through the air was a ring; but not just any ring, a ring worn by Hermione Granger herself! Severus looked beyond Harry and saw the Red headed Weasel hovering in the air with a look of surprise on his face.

Quickly piecing together what happened, Snape shook his head.

_Another plan made by Albus Dumbshitboar ruined. Ah well, at least this way Harry won't look at me like I betrayed him. _Snape thought to himself as he watched Harry.

**_RotS_**

Harry sped in front of the flying ring and did a barrel roll on his broom; he reached out his hand and grabbed the ring itself rather than the chain. Instantly the ring began to burn his hand, but Harry gritted his teeth and flew back down, ignoring the intensity of the heat.

The new Prince of Slytherin didn't know that his Head of house had seen him catch the ring and was smiling to himself.

Harry flew past the still gaping Ron and glided down to where many of the Slytherins were cheering at the display Harry had done while Hermione was sobbing tears of joy at what Harry had done for her.

Harry strolled up to Hermione and gave her back the ring before hissing in pain as the ring gave him another jolt of whatever the thing was charmed with. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the hiss.

"Harry…you grabbed the actual ring didn't you?" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry nodded his head but he didn't answer as he turned around and looked at the approaching Ron. The Sith in training brought his wounded hand up, called on the pain he now had and jerked it to the side.

The broom did the same thing and nearly threw Ronald off the broom; he managed to hold on by one arm making Harry smirk at the display. This was going to be too much fun. Harry cast a glance at Hermione and urgently whispered to her.

"Know any sticking spells?" Harry asked making Hermione look at him confused.

"Y-yeah, I do. Why?" Hermione asked as she recalled reading a spell that stuck someone to a surface.

"Cast it on the weasel's hand…now!"

Hermione quickly caught on and bringing out her wand, cast the sticking charm to the hand as Ron flew by desperately trying to get back onto his broom. He didn't want to let go but even his dim brain could see that he was in a lot of danger, so once he got a little closer to the ground he tried to let go…only to find out that his hand and fingers were stuck.

Ron cast a glance down at Harry with pure, unhidden fear in his eyes. The last he saw was the helmet of Harry's before he went flying again…this time to the right and into a wall.

*SNAP!*

The sound echoed throughout the silent courtyard before everyone grabbed their ears as a wail erupted from the weasel's mouth. Harry ignored the wail as he moved his hand again, this time to the left.

The broom, ensnared in the force, was thrown to the left at a dizzying speed, smashing Ron against the walls and jutting bricks. The sounds of the boy's screams and as he whooshed through the air made everyone shiver as they stared at Harry seemingly guiding the broom.

*CRUNCH!*

*CRACK!*

The weasel's howls became higher in pitch as both of his legs were smashed against an iron torch; the same torch that Neville had fallen from and broken his wrist.

Harry sensed that someone was approaching and he cut the force power to the broom causing it to drop Ronald to the ground in a heap.

"Hermione, cancel the spell, someone's coming." Harry hissed making Hermione nod quickly.

"Finite Incantum." Hermione whispered as she pointed the wand at Ron's hand.

The spell undid itself from the boy just as Snape and McGonagall came out.

"What is going on out here?" McGonagall demanded.

"P-P-Potter!" Ron wheezed out before succumbing to the pain and blacking out.

McGonagall turned her steely gaze on Harry who spoke in a cold, neutral tone.

"The git down there had the gall to insult Hermione again, Professor. I let my anger get the better of me." Harry said/lied.

"What are you talking about, Mister Potter?" Snape asked confused.

Harry turned to his head of house and explained.

"For as long as I can remember my magic has reacted to my emotions. Whenever I was happy, glorious things happened around me…but whenever I was upset, furious or just plain mad…my magic would tend to get out of control." Harry said making Snape nod in understanding along with McGonagall.

"Mister Potter…did mister Weasely call miss Granger…that…name?" McGonagall spat out.

"Yes, he did." Harry said making McGonagall go nuclear with her Scottish accent.

Harry blushed a fine shade of red at hearing the words that were roaring out of the Deputy Head's mouth and was very thankful for his helmet…though he decided to write down the words so that he would remember them come finals.

"Aye will subtract fifty points from me own house for not stopping this fool of a Weasely and if aye find out that there were others…ye lads and lasses best pray that aye am in a very, very, very, VERY, good mood if you come forwead!" McGonagall all but roared at the now cowardly lions making Harry laugh silently.

The Gryffindors all marched away as their head of house barked and hissed at them making them feel very horrible. Snape just shook his head and looked at the Slytherins as his fellow professor was gone.

"Mister Potter, take ten points to Slytherin for your exquisite cunning. I am growing more and more…excited to see what will happen next." Snape said with a very small grin before he left the stunned Slytherins with his cape billowing out.

Draco got his voice back after his godfather had left.

"Did Uncle Sev just…grin?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes…yes he did." Hermione said.

**_RotS_**

YF and DZ were howling with laughter at the scene below; Ronald was in the Hospital wing twitching uncontrollably and moaning as the potions too their course.

"YF…HA, HA! That is the funniest and yet creepiest thing I ever seen in my short life!" DZ said with tears trickling down his face.

"You got to admit DZ! HA, HA! It sure gets Ron thinking!" YF said as he placed another Nightmare Draught in the next potion Ron was to be fed.

Once it was drunk, Ron let out a howl and shouted…

"NO MORE TAP DANCING PINK SPIDERS!" Ron screamed making the two laugh even harder at the confused look of Madam Pomfrey.

_Kudos to those who can figure out where the Tap dancing Pink spider came from._

_Please Read and Review._


	10. The Dragon Wakes

_Ah, soon I'll be out of school for five days…who knows? I might be able to get my TFGX story back on my mind._

_Reviews answer time!_

_**Paladus-Thanks for the lengthy review and yeah, I know what you mean, but there were some things that DZ had that would mesh well with this story and vice versa; I'm not going to be doing it all the time though. In fact this chapter breaks away from that and things happen differently here than in canon. I know I made a mistake about the house, someone pointed it out and I did say thanks to the person in the next chapter. You're right of course, this has nothing to do with the six original movies, and this is based off a Computer game called Knights of the Old Republic. Find some trailers of it.**_

_**Aruther-Yes, chapter eight was reposted but the symbols were still there so it must be something with the site.**_

_**Speaker of Truth-all shall be revealed come Christmas time, man. No need to get your knickers in a twist.**_

_**Crazyjim-Thanks for the point out, I'll my best to avoid that in the future.**_

_To reviewer Mary-Anne, while I thank you for the review, I am sorry that you gave a review based on the summary and not the actual story. I plan on having Revan explain that when Harry discovers the Sith Holocrons in the third corridor._

_As for the Author thing, I was trying to be funny. That'll probably be the only cameo I've done._

_Onto the story!_

* * *

><p>The days after the Flying fiasco had turned into weeks; Harry was offered the position of Seeker for Slytherin but he had declined making Snape raise an eyebrow. Harry's response made the man's respect for the Potter grow.<p>

"_I don't want to be given a position simply because of my status as the Boy who lived and what I did in the courtyard. I want to earn my position not be handed it on a silver platter. I will try out for reserve seeker but I will not play until my second year." _Harry had said making the man nod and smile.

That was seven weeks ago; now let us seeing what Harry and the newly minted Silver Trio consisting of Draco, Harry and Hermione was up to this day.

**_RotS_**

**Charms**

The trio was in charms reviewing the levitation spell that they had learned the first week of school; many of the students now had grasped the spell thanks to Harry and Hermione helping out the other students, earning them a mess of points from the charms master.

Speaking of the House cup, Slytherin was in a comfortable lead with over five hundred points, five hundred and forty-five to be precise, Ravenclaw was in second with four hundred and forty-nine points, Hufflepuff was in third with three hundred and sixty and in dead last was Gryffindor with a measly one hundred and five points.

The reason the Gryffindors was in last was due to Ronald Weasely; because of his mouth and attitude to Harry, he had cost the house over six hundred points after getting out of the Hospital trying to pick a fight with the trio.

Needless to say, Ron was now being escorted around by the Prefects and his twin brothers both of which chided him for being so childish and for costing them the house cup. The humiliation didn't sit well with Ron and he naturally blamed it all on Harry.

But let's get back to the present.

Harry watched his hand movements as both he and Draco used the spells to levitate several blocks of stone to create a mini replica of Hogwarts which earned the house of the Ambitious and Cunning with another fifteen points.

Hermione managed to make a replica of the great hall with tiny figurines with her blocks making Flitwick giggle with glee.

"I have never seen such first year students master this charm so quickly and teach it to others so quickly! I am honored to teach all three of you. Miss Granger, take another twenty points to Slytherin." Flitwick said with a bow to the three.

"Thank you professor. We are honored to have such a grand teacher." The trio chorused together…though Harry's was a bit more subdued.

Ron was shaking in rage at the praise the Sliver Trio was getting and he angrily whipped his wand through the air, but mispronounced the spell's name.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron yelled, saying 'sa' rather than the usual 'osra' sound it made.

The feather in front went up alright…up into a ball of smoke and fire. Everyone looked at the now blackened red head that was shaking in fury at the burnt remains of his feather. Hermione cracked a grin and quipped to the red head.

"It's LevioSRA not LevioSA. Get your spells right." Hermione said making everyone on the Slytherin side laugh making Ron's ears go red with anger.

**_RotS_**

As the group of students left the class, Ron was complaining again…this time about a member of the Sliver Trio.

"'It's LevioSRA not LevioSA.' Damn mudblood witch. No wonder she hasn't gotten any friends." Ron said aloud to his mates, Dean and Seamus.

The trio heard what the red haired menace was saying and Harry looked at Hermione whose tears were about to start. The new prince of Slytherin gently grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Ignore that pompous piece of shite. He wouldn't know what a true friend you are, Hermione." Harry said softly making the girl let out a bitter laugh.

"Thanks Harry but I'm all brain." Hermione said with another bitter chuckle.

"So? You've helped me and Harry out with our spells more times then we could count! You've always pushed us to try out the spells that we've failed to understand or execute properly when anyone else would've just given up! That's what a best friend does; help out their other friends." Draco said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulders.

Hermione sniffled a bit before she gave a smile to the two.

"Thank you; both of you. You're right, of course. Without me, you would probably be next to hopeless with the spell casting." Hermione said her smile turning wicked making the two boys gape.

"We…that is…I…" The two said in unison before bursting out into laughter with Hermione joining the two.

Ron could only look in shock at the laughing trio; he was so sure that his words would cause Granger to go running with tears. But that damn Potter and his Death eater pal prevented that. He was going to need to think of better insults to get under the girl's skin.

**_RotS_**

The day wore on Harry became more and more sullen, much to the confusion of both Hermione and Draco. The two latter were now talking about it in their basic runes class.

"What's going on with Harry? He's not talking to anyone and he blows up at anyone that looks at him funny. I know that he has a short fuse but this is nuts!" Draco said after hearing about how Harry snapped at a sixth year Hufflepuff who said that they needed to use the 'potty'.

Harry mistook the word as an insult and spent the better part of fifteen minutes shocking the poor bloke with his elemental magic.

Hermione was deep in thought before she let out a large gasp.

"Dray, what is the date today?" Hermione asked in a hurried tone making Draco even more confused.

"Uh…the thirty-first…why?" Draco asked as Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

"Draco, it's that day!" Hermione gasped making Draco confused.

"What day?"

Hermione gave a huff at the boy's denseness making Draco confused again.

"Honestly, you're as dense as Weasely!" Hermione scolded making Draco go beet red.

"I resent that! At least that I know its Halloween and know that there's a…feast…at…oh." Draco said his voice trailing off once he remembered the holiday. "Harry's parents."

"That's right. He misses his parents, Draco. I'm willing to bet that he would trade in all of his fame and glory just for a few hours with his folks." Hermione said.

"No kidding…we better talk to him when we get to the common room." Draco said as he got out his basic runes kit.

Hermione joined him, worried about the Sith in training.

**_RotS_**

**Slytherin Common Room**

Hermione and Draco walked into the common room to see Harry sitting at one of the couches, looking over his parchment which was filled with various equations.

"Basic Artihmacy?" Hermione asked making Harry start.

In a flash of a second there was a _*snap* _and a _hiss_ and Hermione found herself staring at the point of Harry's Sith Lightsaber. Hermione, Draco and Harry as well as anyone else in the common room were tense for a few minutes before Harry seemed to regain himself.

"Hermione! Shite! Don't ever do that again!" Harry chided as he deactivated the glowing crimson blade and stashed it away in his robes.

Hermione was staring cross-eyed at the place where the tip of the saber had been and she was still stock still until Draco nudged her. She got out of her stupor and looked at Harry crossly.

"Harry James Potter! What in the name of Magic is wrong with you?" Hermione chided making Harry wince a little.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I've…I've been distracted of late." Harry said in a subdued tone.

"So? Harry…I don't know what you're going through but answer this; do you think that your parents would like you sulking about?" Hermione asked in softer tone.

Harry, despite the armor, took a step back like he was slapped by the girl. Hermione caught this and hurriedly explained.

"Harry, I'm sorry if I upset you but you need to think about it rationally. Would your parents, god bless their souls, want you to be moping around after something that wasn't your fault when you should be having fun with your friends?" Hermione asked with a pleading stare.

Harry looked at his two friends before he took a breath and let it out slowly. Hermione gulped nervous as she watched the boy in front of her.

"You're right Hermione; they would say…that I should spend some times with friends and live rather than mope. But can we do some fun AFTER I get this potions homework done?" Harry asked with an unseen grin making the two grin also.

The three sat back down and began to work out on their homework for the day.

**_RotS_**

**Great Hall**

When the students of Hogwarts entered the great hall for dinner, they were awestruck at what they saw; instead of the usual candles, hundreds of jack-o-lanterns hung in the air, the faces glowing brightly with a candle within. The ghosts of the houses all came out and reenacted several scenes from their favorite plays that they had seen over their lives.

Harry, Draco and Hermione watched as the Bloody Baron tired to play Romeo and woo the gray lady, the supposed Juliet. Harry shook his head at the antics of the ghost as the Bloody Baron was rejected again.

"When will that guy learn that she isn't interested? I mean I can see why she hates him…hasn't left her alone for god knows how long." Harry grumbled as he picked up his food with his fork and guided it to his mouth that was now showing in the slot.

"Too right, Harry." Draco said before he munched into some sort of bread and jam.

The dinner continued with many of the students laughing and cheering on the ghosts as they continued their plays. Desserts came in a variety of candies and other things. Harry felt his scar twitch a small tad when the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Quirrell ran in panic all over his face.

"Troll!" He cried out making all conversation cease and the professors to stand up.

"Troll!" Quirrell repeated his voice hysterical. "Troll in the Dungeons!"

The man stopped to catch his breath and looked pointedly at the teachers.

"Thought you ought to know." The man said before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he collapsed.

No sooner had the passed out teacher hit the ground, did pandemonium set in; students got up from their house tables screaming and running around in a panic while the professors tried to regain order.

It was the amplified voice of Dumbledore that managed to semi-calm everyone down.

"STUDENTS! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!" Dumbledore said with his loud voice making all movement stop.

The man returned his voice to normal and spoke to the now silent hall.

"Prefects, escort all students back to their dorms…" Dumbledore began before another voice spoke up.

"Oh that's rich! In case you forgot, our dorm is down in the dungeons!" Harry called out making the entire Slytherin dorm nod in agreement at the prince's statement.

"My mistake then. Prefects, take the other dorms to their houses. Slytherins, stay here in the great hall. The teachers and I shall take care of this…problem." Dumbledore said as the prefects gathered up their students of the three dorms and herded them off to their dorms.

The Slytherins stayed behind and calmly started a conversation.

"How could a troll get into Hogwarts? They aren't very bright you know." Hermione asked making Draco scowl a bit.

"Yeah…their dumb as an ox. There's no way that it would've been able to get in." Draco said confused.

"Yeah…that's right…and Quirrell is a DADA professor for magic's sake! He should've been able to deal with the Troll himself." Harry pointed out making Draco, Hermione and some overhearing Slytherins.

Many of them nodded their heads knowing Quirrell could've dealt with the troll…but that still left the question of how the troll got inside in the first place. They offered theories on the problem as Harry looked down at the still prone body of the DADA teacher.

Hermione had just spoken, offering another very plausible theory when there was a commotion outside the great hall's doors. The students of Slytherin looked up at the door confused at the noise.

"What the hell?" Draco asked as there were sounds of spells being cast and the sound of something grunting and roaring.

The hall doors burst open with Ron, Percy, a woman named Penelope Clearwater, Dean and Seamus rushing causing the prefects of Slytherin to bring out their wands and a god awful stench assaulted the student's nose.

"Weasely! What the fuck happened?" Flint roared at the red head prefect.

"The troll that's what! Penelope and I were getting everyone into the common room when the troll came up the stairs. I don't know how it did that or why but we tried to fight it off. It didn't work so well." Percy reported.

"Where were the professors?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Still down in the dungeons…I think." Penelope said before turning around. "Oh shite! Here it comes again!"

True to the girl's word, a massive form filled up the doors frame. It was slate gray color, wore nothing but a small piece of loincloth and had a large stone club in its hand. The prefects all swore in their heads; it was a mountain troll, a troll whose skin was thicker then metal armor. Any spells class four and below wouldn't even dent the thing.

That was a problem; the spells the prefects and students knew were class four spells and lower meaning if back-up didn't come, they were through.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted casting the red stunner at the troll.

He watched as the spell impacted itself onto the troll but it didn't leave a dent. Draco swore as the troll looked down at him and bellowed in rage.

"Everyone scatter!" Draco shouted before diving out of the way as the troll swung its club down to where he was sitting a few seconds prior. The ground cracked at the full force of the club.

Everyone followed the boy's words and scattered throughout the hall. Harry narrowly avoided being crushed by the now wildly swinging club of the troll as its meal began to move. He ended up by Draco and he smacked the boy upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Draco asked as he nursed the smacked area.

"Scatter? In case you forgot, Trolls like to eat sheep and other warm-blooded mammal's considering that they are small enough to be swallowed. Look at our heights; the first years fall into that category. By telling us to scatter, you just made the troll mad…really mad." Harry chided the Malfoy scion.

Draco paled so much that he would be mistaken for an albino. Harry shook his head and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You didn't know Draco. Hell, I would've done the same exact thing. Now we need to…" Harry reassured the boy and was about to begin a plan when a scream echoed in the hall.

All the people in the hall froze and turned to where the scream had originated. Harry and Draco's eyes had widened at what they saw; the troll had cornered Hermione and had raised its club over its head intending to smash its prey into mush so it could eat.

Harry felt the thrum of the Force pour through his blood as his anger took flight at seeing Hermione trapped. He bolted from his place and threw his hand out; Force Lighting crackled to life and struck the troll on the back making the big monster stumble a bit before turning around.

This proved to be unfortunate; the club of the troll was still raised and it smashed itself against the wall. Chunks of the wall crumbled away from the sheer force of the troll's muscles. Hermione cried out as the stones fell around her and obscured her form from Harry's view.

Harry stood stock still as he watched the scene happen from behind his helmet. When he couldn't hear Hermione's cries or the sound of the falling stone any longer, he exploded.

"HERMIONE! NO!" Harry screamed with fear and guilt; fear that his friend may never grow up to be a great witch and guilt that it was his fault that she ended like that.

All too soon that guilt and fear changed into rage; a rage at the troll and whoever let it in to do whatever they needed it to do, rage at the troll harming his one of his closest friend and more importantly, rage at himself for not protecting Hermione better. Both the Force and Harry's magic began to whip around him at Hurricane like winds causing many close bystanders to be pushed back.

Percy, Penelope, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors all looked at Harry with looks of awe and horror at the sheer amount of power the boy had. Draco felt the hairs of his neck go ramrod straight as he felt the aura that Harry was excluding.

Harry's cloak and hood whipped back at the sheer pressure of his powers but his helmet remained on his face. He stared the troll down before he brought both of his hands and threw them out; Force Lighting crackled from them once more but instead of being white like it usually was, the Lighting was a dark crimson that arced through the air and crashed into the troll.

The troll howled in pain as the crimson lightning struck; the skin of the troll began to darken as the smell of Ozone filled the air. Harry poured all of his rage and hate into the attack causing the lightning to go even a darker shade of red.

This outburst of Force power finally caused the helmet to fly away revealing Harry's face; his pupils were now the Sith yellow…but the whites of his eyes had become a color of blood red. The troll fell to the ground as the lightning kept attacking it, shaking the room with its girth.

Harry cut the flow of the Force from his fingers and reached into his cloak. With the Force and his magic still whipping around him, he extracted the Lightsaber he had taken from his vault and ignited it.

The blackened form of the troll moved slightly causing everyone to gasp and back away. Harry took a step forward slowly, menacingly, the red blade of his Lightsaber hissing and thrumming with power as he stepped on to the large belly of the troll.

His feet made crunching noises as he walked on the charred skin of the still living troll. Harry stared the dumb brute down with his cruel eyes; the troll's own black eyes stared back at him, filled with fear.

Harry slowly raised his Lightsaber into the air just as the teacher's rush in. They stared at the boy on the barely alive Troll with a strange weapon raised in the air.

"Mister Potter! Stop right there!" McGonagall shouted hoping to make the boy listen.

Harry didn't hear what the teacher had said; with one swift, fluid-like motion, the crimson blade sang as it sliced the air and it made a searing hiss as it entered the fleshy neck of the troll.

Once the blade was clear through the other end of the Troll's neck and the head rolled off, Harry deactivated the Sith blade and clipped it to his belt. He brought his hood up over the messy black hair that everyone had glimpsed at and brought out his Phoenix wand.

With a whispered spell, the helmet that had flown to the far side of the hall, shot up into the air before heading toward Harry. Once he had grasped it in his hand, the helmet was placed back on his face and he slowly began to turn around.

Before he could make a complete turn to face the professors, he and everyone else heard a small voice coming from the pile of rubble.

"Could someone get these things off of me? While I do enjoy looking at how finely crafted these walls are, I prefer to look at them with them on the wall!" Came the voice of Hermione making Harry's eyes widen.

Quickly moving, Snape began to levitate the huge blocks of stone along with McGonagall chipping in to help the head of house.

Once the rubble was cleared, Hermione stood up, her robes ruffled and a scratch here and there on her face but none worse for wear.

Harry watched as Dumbledore got the story from Percy and the rest of the prefects. Judging by the look on Percy's face, he was trying to come off as the big hero rather than Harry but Penelope and the Slytherin Prefects wouldn't hear of it and explained the series of events.

Snape, after he saw that Madam Pomfrey was looking Hermione over turned to Harry and gave a nod at the boy.

"Mister Potter…your actions were brash and of that of a Gryffindor…but when I heard from Mister Malfoy that you were going to start a plan but couldn't made me realized that Miss Granger is no doubt a very close friend to you and Draco. There will not be any punishment. Take a hundred points to Slytherin; fifty for saving several students and another fifty for getting revenge for Miss Granger." Snape said in his silky voice to which Harry nodded.

"Thank you sir…now if you don't mind, I wish to retire for this evening…if the headmaster wants to see me, please inform him that I will try to schedule a meeting with him with you present." Harry said before he left the hall for the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Snape watched as Harry left and shook his head; he was going to have to be very convincing to Albus to leave the poor lad alone. But there was one thing the staff and studnets forgotten about; the passed out body of Quirrell...was gone!

_Okay, hope this is up to people's standards. Please read and review. Happy thanksgiving everyone._


	11. Hogwart's Deepest Secret

_Okay, I am sorely disappointed. Two chapters ago I said Kudos to anyone who could catch the reference to the tap dancing pink spiders. Many have guess that it came from year three or…what other year was it…never mind. That is in fact FALSE! To those who remember this old Cartoon, the tap dancing pink spider came from Beetlejuice on Cartoon Network back in the nineties though the name escapes me._

_Review answer time!_

_**DZ2-thanks for the new term DZ. I've included it in this chapter as well as…something else *grins*.**_

_Nothing else? Wow…read on then._

* * *

><p>October gave way to November and with it came the bitterly cold snore of Old Man winter that had begun to stir; the houses common rooms and great hall were warmed by the monstrous fires they had but the halls of the castle became colder than a large collection of ghosts. Many of the students had bundled themselves in large coats or in sweaters.<p>

Harry needed neither of those things; the armor was somehow charmed to stay warm when it got really cold much to the ire of Draco and Hermione.

But the ire would always vanish when they recalled Halloween or as Flint called it in a joking manner of course, 'Hell-o-ween' when Harry revealed his terrible power to the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Speaking of the latter of the two houses, Ron and his band of misfits were silent after the display, no doubt scared out of their minds of the power Harry had. They took to avoiding Harry, Draco and/or Hermione whenever they were spotted in the hallways or just avoiding making eye contact when in class. The Slytherins respected Harry's power and began to call him the Prince of Slytherin in public.

Harry had HK continue to monitor Quirrell for any information about this…stone. HK hadn't reported in over the month but that didn't sit well with Harry; nothing on this man was something that scared him for some reason.

It was the morning of November the twenty-seventh that really made the sliver trio's day.

**_RotS_**

**Great Hall**

Harry and his two friends were sitting at their table eating breakfast when several owls began to fly in. Hedwig and Tyrannous weren't apart of the group, but several of the birds landed and began to deliver a paper to every one of the students who paid for it with the Knuts.

A barn owl landed near the three and Harry quickly put the three Knuts into the pouch attached to the owl's leg. The owl gave Harry a look before handing over the wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Prophet. _

Right on the front cover of the first page was an opened vault and several goblins peering in. Harry read the first line of the paper and his breath caught in his throat.

_**Break in at Gringott's!**_

_Gringott's the safest place to store your wealth…that is until this year. Earlier this year, on July 31__st__ at 3 o'clock there was a reported break-in at Gringott's. _

_Sources of this reporter say that someone or something attempted a break-in of Vault 734 of an unnamed holder. No one knows what was in the vault and the Goblins say that a member from Hogwarts had emptied the vault out sometime earlier around 11 o'clock in the morning and 1 o'clock in the afternoon. _

_The Goblins are conducting a full investigation into this breach of security and assure the wizards and witches that Gringott's is still the safest place to store your wealth._

_But this reporter asks why the Goblins didn't report this immediately after it happened. According to the source, the goblins didn't want to cause any undue panic on the wizarding population._

"_We had to make sure that it was an actual break in and not just some malfunction of whatever was within the vault. Gringott's is and shall always be the safest place for wizards to place their gold." __A spokesperson for Gringott's stated._

_For more details of this break-in, see page 4._

"Blimey! Whoever broke into Gringott's must've been mad! That place takes security to the extreme!" Draco said as he read the article.

"Odd…" Harry mumbled causing Hermione to look at him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Gringott's…I was there on the thirty-first with Hagrid. He told me that he had to get something from the very vault that was broken into. Said that it was Hogwarts business." Harry mused aloud.

"Did he say what it was? Or did you managed to get a glimpse of it?" Draco asked.

"No, Hagrid left me at my vault…and I didn't get a look at the thing since I had to do some…business at the time." Harry said hesitating about his second wand.

"Maybe we can ask him." Hermione said hopefully.

"That might work…then again, it might not." Draco said making Hermione look at him. "Hagrid's a diehard follower of Dumbledore…at least, that's what father said before I started here."

"That may be…but I believe his faith in the man has shaken somewhat." Harry said more to himself then to the others.

But it was the passing of the Gryffindor Trio that caught the three's attention as they left their table

"Bloody hell! What are they thinking keeping an animal like that in the castle?" Ron whispered as he swept past the Slytherins.

"I don't know…but if I ever catch the bastards who sent us that message, I'll skin them alive! Secret admirers my arse!" Dean grumbled as the three left the hall.

Harry felt something in his gut and his cast a look at his two friends who were trying hard not to laugh aloud.

"Let me guess…you two planted some bogus love notes that said to meet them in the third floor corridor, a corridor that is forbidden mind you, and tried to get those three in trouble." Harry said his tone neutral making the two cringe a bit.

"Um…that about sums it up, yeah." Draco said with a shiver, knowing that Harry would get really nasty in a few seconds.

"Next time…include me in the fun. Come. We've got potions to get to." Harry said as he finished his meal and got up from the table.

The two others now shocked at their friend's proclamation watched as Harry left the hall and quickly rushed to join him at the class.

**_RotS_**

**Hagrid's Hut**

The three Slytherins left their last class of the morning and were grateful for the two hour break they had. They left for Hagrid's hut straight away and had arrived at the half-giant's place in record time. Said half-giant was outside working on something.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted across the way making the man jump in shock.

"What the? Oh! Hullo there, Harry! Come in, come in!" Hagrid said to the three as he ushered them into his home.

Once the three were in, a large black dog began to bark at them causing Hagrid to scowl.

"FANG! Sit down, ya mutt! Bloody dog…don't know how he can get so worked up. Well, come on in and have a cauldron cake, fresh from the oven." Hagrid said to the guests he had.

"Sorry that I haven't been out a lot Hagrid. It's a hassle with Homework." Harry said as he accepted a large rock-like cake and a mug of pumpkin juice.

"That's alright, 'Arry. I eard what happin in the Great Hall. Don't know how a troll got in of all things. But I'm glad that you were able to deal with it." Hagrid said as he sat down on a large chair.

"So you're Hagrid? I must say that you're nothing like what Harry described." Hermione said trying to sound casual.

"That's probably because I haven't talked about him a lot Hermione. But I'm sure you noticed him from time to time." Harry pointed out making the girl flush red much to the enjoyment of Hagrid and Draco.

"Father said that you were once a student here Hagrid. What happened?" Draco asked as Hagrid became somber.

"An accident with a creature I was keepin' young Malfoy. That's all."

Harry caught the tone of the man and knew that there was more, but decided to leave it alone. The Sith in training knew it was time to get to business.

"Hagrid…we overheard some of the Gryffindor students who went to the third floor corridor."

Hagrid gave out a strangled breath before he looked at Harry.

"Continue."

Harry took a swig of the juice and resumed.

"They were wondering why there was a…beast of sorts in a room and were wondering why it was even in the castle. Just before that we got the Daily Prophet which had said that there was a large break-in at Gringott's. Draco, Hermione and I seem to believe that the two are related." Harry said to the giant of a man.

"And how so do ya reckon?" Hagrid asked wary.

"Because the vault that was broken into was the same vault you said was for Hogwarts business on the day that you took me there." Harry said as he laced his fingers.

Hagrid gave a large smile at the boy in front of him; the boy was a lot more observant then Dumbledore let on…which reminded him that Dumbledore was still behind Harry's…questionable home life.

"Good eye there, Arry. Truth be told, that vault belonged to Nichols Flamel, an old friend of Dumbledore. Nichols is an Alchemist, someone who can create something from nothing you know." Hagrid explained to the three.

"Flamel…I read that name somewhere before…oh!" Hermione said before her eyes lit up in realization. "He created the sorcerer's stone right?"

"Aye, you be right on Mione." Hagrid said with a smile before it became a frown. "But I fear that old Dumbledore gained the stone through…ugly means."

"In other words, he stole it." Draco snarled under his breath.

"Yer right about that, Draco. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking…first with Harry and then with the stone. I'm afraid that his old age has gotten to him." Hagrid said allowing Harry to ask the question.

"Does the beast have a name Hagrid?" Harry asked making the man smile again.

"Must've been Weasely and his lot…only they would have mouths bigger than their own minds." Hagrid said making the three Slytherins laugh at the joke.

The man gained his serious face back and spoke in a grave tone.

"The dog's name is Fluffy. And…"

But before the man could explain, he stiffened suddenly and looked around the room. Harry caught the worried glance that Hagrid had and now knew that security was compromised.

"Well, thanks Hagrid for inviting us out here. We'll try to come out more often." Harry said casting a glance at the two on either side of him.

While the two couldn't see the look behind Harry's helmet, they could tell the tone of voice was saying 'Don't make anymore references to the stone.'

"Yes, thank you Hagrid." Both Hermione and Draco said with a bow as they took their uneaten cakes making Hagrid nod.

"Thank you all for coming, then. I'd right appreciate it if you three came here more often." Hagrid said with a soft smile.

"You got it." The trio chorused as they left the hut with Hagrid waving after them.

"Harry, what was that all about?" Hermione asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Simple. Someone was just starting to listen in on our conversation. Three guess as to who and why." Harry explained.

"Dumbledore. And the why is that he's obsessed with you but for what reason…" Draco said as the three entered the gate of the school.

"You're right in one, Dray. Come on…I need to get to the owl house for something." Harry said as he walked through the gates to the school.

**_RotS_**

**Inside**

The three Slytherins walked through the one of many doors and into the great chasm that held over a thousand portraits of many families who had donated to the school in some way shape or form.

"Why is Dumbledore so obsessed with you Harry?" Hermione asked as they started up the stairs.

"Who knows? Remember I'm still trying to adjust to this world, Hermione." Harry pointed out making the girl sigh.

"I know that but…whoa!" Hermione started to say but was nearly thrown off her feet as the stair they were on started to move.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in shock.

"The blooming stairs! They move on their own at random intervals." Draco reported as he gripped the banister.

The stairs swung around until they joined another wall with a single door on it. Moving quickly the three quickly got off the stairs and entered into the door.

Once they were in, the noticed that the place was overrun with webs and dust. Draco's eyes, once adjusted to the dimness, widened in fear as he recognized where they were.

"Guys…we're in the forbidden corridor." Draco whispered in fright.

"We…we better go back…" Hermione mumbled making Harry nod.

The three turned around to leave…and met with a scrawny, mangy looking feline.

"Shite! That's Norris! Filch is near!" Draco hissed making the two others swear.

The cat took off with the intent of alerting her master. Harry swore before he spun around and raced for another door with Hermione and Draco hot on his heels.

They soon reached an unused classroom but the door was locked. Harry grabbed his Phoenix wand intending to blast the door down when Hermione stopped him.

"Allow me Harry." Hermione said as she brought out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora."

The door's locking mechanism shifted and unlocked itself which led Hermione to grab the door and wrench it open.

"Come on! Hurry!" Hermione hissed in a quiet tone as she slipped into the door.

Draco fled in after her with Harry just behind. They quickly slammed the door shut just as they heard Filch's voice.

"What do you smell my pretty? Misbehaving students?" Filch asked the cat.

The three held their breath as there was a shuffle of the man and his mumblings to his cat as they searched for the 'misbehaving students'. The sliver trio heard Norris meow once before they heard Filch running away from the door they were hiding behind obviously going after a false trail.

"That was close…" Draco began to say when he was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"Draco! Be quiet!" Harry and Hermione hissed in hushed tones making the boy confused.

Once the hand was taken away, he spoke again but in a quieter tone this time.

"What wrong? Why do we have to whisper?" Draco asked.

Neither of his friends answered, instead they pointed to a lightly slumbering Cerberus known as Fluffy.

"Well, we found Fluffy. Now what?" Draco whispered as he looked at the three headed canine.

"We get out…slowly and quietly." Hermione said to Draco.

Harry looked at where one of the paws was and filed away the trapdoor that it was laying on. The three got the door opened but there was a loud screech from the rusty door hinges.

There was a loud bark from one of the heads and it slowly came awake making Harry swore.

"Shite! Sudden movements now!" Harry yelled making the dog even more alert to intruders.

The three dashed through the door just as the great dog leapt forward. Draco and Hermione managed to shut the door as Harry fled through it with the two soon running after him and managing to pull ahead; in the mad dash to freedom, Harry had tripped a rune with a very familiar symbol on it as he ran past the door.

Just as the boy cleared the area where the rune was, the ground opened up silently and Harry tumbled down the hole with a gasp that the others didn't heard due to the adrenaline high placing them in front. The last thing Harry thought was not very good for the two in front.

_Oh bugger! If I survive this, I'm going to kill Draco and Hermione for leaving me! _Harry thought as he went down the tunnel.

**_RotS_**

Hermione and Draco ran through the second door and slammed it shut. Lucky for them, no one was using the stairs at the time so they were safe…for now.

"Bloody hell! That confirms it. That room is no doubt where the stone is, Hermione. What is Dumbledore thinking?" Draco said hysterical.

"I don't know…but did you see the size of that thing! I thought Cerberus could only go up to four meters in height! That one had to be at least twice that!" Hermione said with an excited tone. "What do you think Harry?"

When there was no reply, Hermione looked to her left confused.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again before she rounded on Draco. "Dray, was Harry with you?"

Draco looked shocked.

"No…I thought he was with you." Draco said a little scared now.

"But he wasn't…and if he wasn't with you…or me…then that means…" Hermione said with her eyes wide as she turned back to the door to the third floor corridor.

"Shite." Draco said as he turned to the door as well.

**_RotS_**

Harry let out the air he was holding as he crashed onto something hard and cold, but it wasn't stone. As he looked through his helmet he noticed that there was a…a sheen to it like it was a metal of some sort.

As he got up from his position, several lights flickered on and off before staying on bathing the place in cold unfeeling light. Harry's theory about the floor being some form of metal was spot on as the light turned on. He was standing in some sort of…common area if the chairs and table were anything to go by. The floor was covered in a mist of sorts as Harry walked causing the mist to part itself as he walked through the strange place.

He noticed that off to the right was a ramp of some sort as he passed through a hallway. Curiosity taking over, he walked down the ramp and was shocked to see a door of strange wood with a single square in the center just a few feet away from it.

He walked toward the door and ran his hand over it; he could feel the thrum of the Force here and could sense the Dark side swirling around the air.

His fingers lightly brushed the square and recoiled instantly as the square sank into the wood before separating them like a mouth would when someone would put food in.

When Harry looked in, he saw that it was a throne room of sorts with several canisters around the room. As Harry walked in, the doors closed revealing it to be more than just wood, a metal like door was the other side and it had four or five locking mechanisms all whiched locked shut.

Harry looked at the large room and spied a table near a window that was showing a variety of stars, meteors and a galaxy or two making Harry watch in wonder at the scene for a few minutes.

He felt another tug on the Force and looked at the table; he was shocked at what he saw. Several small triangles like devices were laid out on two separate tables; six on a right table and seven on the left one. Harry pulled out a small pouch from his side and hastily opened it. Tipping the pouch over, the triangle he had from Privet Drive landed in his palm.

Walking over to the table at a fast pace, he placed the triangle pyramid with its brothers. The pyramids soon began to hum as several lights came on with strange symbols flashing through the air, symbols that for some reason Harry could understand.

The symbols made a message; _One to hold the power and the other to crave it. _Whatever that meant.

The lights soon came together and what Harry saw made him go weak in the knees. Standing in front of him, standing at five feet nine and a half inches was the Original Revan!

The hologram of the man before Harry looked down at the boy and spoke, his tone harsh but soft with the evil underlying the words.

"_**Greetings…Harry James Potter…Heir of the four and of the Sith."**_

* * *

><p><em>Alright! Things are really getting wild now! Next chapter Harry discovers what caused all the Force Users to lose their powers. FYI, the second interior of the room is based on the throne room of the Star Forge from KOTOR when you face off against Malak.<em>


	12. Revan's History

_**Okay, glad you all were interested in that last chapter…what the? Why are all the lights off in here?**_

_***Flips on switch***_

_**Cast of TFGX and Return: "SURPRISE! HAPPY 20**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY YF!"**_

_**GAH! SHITE! **_

_***places hand over rapidly beating heart***_

_**Don't do that! Jeez, announce to the world that I'm twenty years of age…HOLY FUCK! I'M OLD!**_

_**Now that I'm done spazzing out…review answer time.**_

_Dennisud-I did make the mistake of calling it Hugglepuff…but someone caught it and I corrected it for future chapters._

_DZ2-glad that you enjoy this. I also like your two other stories, Rise of Zero and Revenge of Zero. _

_King1367-Sadly, the disease I've chosen will not be able to grant someone magical prowess…though I wish someone would write a story about that. Voldermort doing sick, twisted experiments on Muggles to see if he can gain an army of Muggles turned wizards._

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Return of the Sith:<em>

_The symbols made a message; One to hold the power and the other to crave it. Whatever that meant._

_The lights soon came together and what Harry saw made him go weak in the knees. Standing in front of him, standing at five feet nine and a half inches was the Original Revan!_

_The hologram of the man before Harry looked down at the boy and spoke, his tone harsh but soft with the evil underlying the words._

"_**Greetings…Harry James Potter…Heir of the four and of the Sith." **_

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the older version of the armor and just took in breath after breath. Revan the hologram seemed to sense this though and laughed with a cruelty that made Harry's skin crawl.<p>

"_**Unlock that jaw Harry and speak. I'm sure you have many questions." **_Revan said as he crossed his arms, his voice waking Harry up.

"Wha…? How did you get here?" Harry asked shocked at seeing the fully completed form of his master who laughed at the question.

"_**That is simple enough. I got here by a starship, named Ether Light. It looks like my old ship, the Ebon Hawk but with much faster engines and more powerful turbolasers. The war with the Sith had ended and my wife, Bastila and I left the galaxy for greener pastures so to speak." **_Revan said lost in the fond memories he had. _**"However, a miscalculation on one of the Hyperspace coordinates that I inputted caused us to go at least thirty-light years away from our home Galaxy. We ended up landing here on this planet."**_

"Wait, Galaxy? You're from another Galaxy?" Harry asked in shock making Revan chuckle again.

"_**Yes. What, you and the rest of these inhabitants thought you were the only beings in existence? Sorry to say, but that is not the case." **_Revan said with more laughter coming out of his helmet.

The Dark lord calmed down before resuming his tale.

"_**When we landed, it was the dark ages on the western part of the country called Europe; wizards and witches were in the hundreds of thousands during that period. When we arrived, we were thought as angels sent from the high lord of heaven by the small number of Muggles in the country but Merlin saw that we were in fact similar to Wizards. He and Arthur, then a prince, talked to us in private chambers and we explained that we were travelers from another universe sent to their world to help teach them a branch of Magic called the Force."**_

"You lied to Merlin and Arthur?" Harry gasped making the hologram shake his head.

"_**Yes and no. Yes, my wife and I lied to the two, but what we told them was a half-truth. They, Arthur and the Muggles that existed, thought that another universe simply meant Heaven but Merlin knew do to the ancient magic of viewing rituals…that and he saw our ship touched down in the valley in Scotland."**_

"This was before Hogwarts was even built?" Harry asked shocked.

"_**Yes, Hogwarts wasn't built just yet but it was an idea of Merlin's to have a school to teach those with Magical prowess to control it. Those that had no control over their cores by the time they had reached the age of fifteen…had a very messy end to say the least." **_Revan said with a shake of his head.

"They…blew up?" Harry asked sick to his stomach at the image.

"_**Eighty percent of the time…another ten percent just burst into flames while the other ten…just up and vanished." **_Revan clarified making Harry feel a little more nervous at the thought of blowing up. _**"This continued until Merlin's twin sons, Godric and Salazar began construction on this very school."**_

"Godric and Salazar? As in Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked shocked again, this time to the knowledge that the two of the founders were twin brothers.

"_**The very same. They changed their names after their father passed on. Then they met their future wives…my twin daughters, Rowena and Helga. We had those two when we had left our galaxy." **_

This was getting too much even for Harry; his ancestor, Revan Starwalker, had two daughters named Rowena and Helga, another two of the founders and both were married, respectively to a pair of twins that were from Revan's family. If that was true then...that meant…

"Merlin's bloody beard! I'm a descendent to the four founders?" Harry shouted making Revan laugh.

"_**Yes, you are the heirs of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." **_Revan said before his voice turned somber. _**"The blood heir and magical heir anyways…I fear that the knowledge you seek will come in the coming years but it will damage you greatly…but we'll cross that bridge later. Is there anything you wish to know of your history?" **_

"Did Godric and Salazar ever fight after the school was made?" Harry shot off making Revan scowl.

"_**No, they never fought. Sal always left to recruit students for the school after it was built in ninety-three A.D.; he recruited students from a well off family or a poor family be it that they have 'pure-blood' or those from the minor Muggle families." **_

"Wait, Slytherin wanted both Muggle and half-bloods to attend? I thought he hated them." Harry asked now totally stunned.

"_**No, he believed that all children of all backgrounds should be taught at Hogwarts; however, he received word from a famous Oracle over in Greece that warned him that some of the Muggles would discover the wizarding world despite Wizards being the majority at the time."**_

"But how? I mean, Wizards and Witches are a minority now so what happened?" Harry asked unknowingly changing the subject which made Revan sigh in sadness.

"_**A disease known simply as the Blood plague. My daughters were the first to be stricken with the disease; they were force users like you, Harry, but the plague weakened their Force Core to the point where they needed a catalyst such as a staff or a…"**_

"A wand." Harry finished to which Revan nodded.

"_**Yes, a wand. That is how Wand makers came into existence…and how fast the Muggle population exploded. Wizards and Witches that contracted the disease had their magical cores reduced enough to keep them living but unable to do magic even with the catalyst. Only some ancient houses, Longbottom, Black and Bones were immune to the disease somehow. Many other ancient families were obliterated by the disease that had spread around the world." **_

"Damn…well, that explains how we became a minority but it doesn't explain how I got two cores, one from the Force and another for Magic." Harry said making the man cross his arms and shake his head.

"_**That is not as rare as you make it seem…remember, the Force and Magic are one and the same but due to the plague it somehow changed the way the people on this planet use the Force. I passed on just after my daughters turned forty due to another disease at the time; small pox. But I'm getting off track, the reason you have two cores is that something is preventing the two cores from merging to become one. Tell me, when you got my first Holocron, did you say something to it when you were learning the ways of the Force?" **_

"Well, yeah. I told your recording that my Magical core was blue in color but very dim and he mentioned something about my core being bound."

Revan looked at Harry alarmed and began to swear in Sithese at the new information; a bound core could explain why Harry had access to the Force so easily, it was to keep him alive and well until the core was unbound.

"_**Harry, did you go to Gringotts per chance?" **_

"Yeah, before the start of term here at Hogwarts. It's how I got you armor." Harry said pointing at the armor.

"_**And you didn't do a bloodline check?" **_Revan asked confused.

Harry cocked his head to the side looking at Revan also confused and his voice showed it.

"Bloodline check? What's a bloodline check?"

Revan again swore in Sithese before calming down and looked at his new ward.

"_**Harry, a bloodline check is a check of your family history. The goblins are well versed in the ancient runes that reveal your heritage so much so that they managed to inscribe it into several parchments." **_

Harry's gears were spinning in overdrive at the very mentioned of the family history being revealed. This could be the answer he was looking for to help out…

"Hermione! Draco! Oh shite! I need to get back to my dorm!" Harry said panicking.

Revan was amused at the way his descendent was acting, but the first name somehow was tickling his mind. He looked at Harry who had managed to calm down but was still a little nervous about his two friends.

"_**Harry, the first name you mentioned…is she by chance a good friend of yours?" **_

Harry snorted and looked at his ancestor.

"What kind of question is that? Never mind don't answer that. Yes, she is a good friend of mine and a force user though I'm not a hundred percent on that." Harry explained to Revan who began to think.

_A force user? She might be…but Gringotts will have to check it out. At least, Harry knows about the lineage check. Soon, the Sith will rise again and Harry will lead it all. _Revan thought as he looked at the young boy.

"_**Harry, there is a shortcut back to your common room. Outside of this room, there are four passage ways each one leading back to other house's common rooms. Try not to abuse them; the one back to Slytherin is the one to the right of the far left wall. I expect you to come back here during the days you have off to learn a few more force powers. What you learned from the recording is but a mere taste at what the force can do. The ways of the Sith are not easy, Young one. I will teach you the many forms of the Lightsabers, the deep secrets that the Force can hide and how to bend one to your will. You may leave."**_

Harry bowed to the man who nodded at him before walking out of the room. But before he did, Harry turned around to face Revan once more.

"Revan, is there a way to give some of the Muggles back their magical abilities?"

The hologram shook his head at the question.

"_**No…the Blood Plague destabilized the genes needed for the Magical Core to shape and grow. The only reason there are some Muggleborn wizards and witches is due to the fact that the genes have now stabilized enough to allow the core to shape itself, but forcing it out could cause even a younger person to die. I'm sorry we shall simply have to let the genes stabilize on their own."**_

"I see…very well. I bid you farewell…for now." Harry said as he went through the door

Once the doors had closed and locked themselves, the other holocrons came on and a female with brown hair and wearing the Sith robes appeared next to Revan.

"_He is powerful in the Force, my husband. But I am most curious about the girl…Hermione was it?" _The woman asked Revan who nodded.

"_**Yes, that is her name, Bastila. And if she is a descendant of who I think she is…Harry's going to have his hands full trying to keep her off of him when they are older." **_Revan said with a chuckle.

"_Indeed…but I would like to train the girl when Harry returns. Please make sure to mention it to him…my master." _Bastila said with a smirk in Revan's direction making the man groan as he remembered…the better parts of his marriage to the woman.

"_**I will do that…my lady." **_Revan said as the two Sith winked back into their Holocrons.

_**RotS**_

Harry found the four passageways after he had exited the room with Revan; being the observant boy he was, he caught several icons that hung above the doors.

The tunnel on the far left bore the mark of a lion leaving Harry to believe that the Gryffindor house was down that tunnel…perfect for pranks on them. The tunnel next to the lion was a badger leading to Hufflepuff again perfect for pranks on them.

The tunnel near the right had the mark of a Raven at the top to which Harry ignored as he travelled to the far right tunnel which had the mark of a serpent. He activated his lightsaber casting the dark tunnel in ruby red light; he took a step forward nearly tripping over a loose stone but he regained his balanced and slowly trekked down the dark tunnel.

**_RotS_**

Hours; that's what it felt like to Harry as he journeyed down the pitch-black tunnel, his red saber being the only source of light in the blackness that sliced it like a knife.

The boy looked through the visor of his helmet at the ground being careful not to trip on any more rocks or loose stones; he was so busy looking down at the floor, he ran right into a wooden wall which knocked the lightsaber from his hands and deactivated it.

"Ow…damn place to put a wall." Harry sneered as he shook the cobwebs out and looked at the 'wall'.

His eyes widened in shock at what he saw that it wasn't a wall, but rather the back of a portrait and he could hear muffled words coming from the other side.

"Draco, I'm worried about Harry! We need to inform Professor Snape or one of the other faculty." A girl's voice, which he recognized as Hermione, said in a shrill and panicked tone.

"And get in trouble for being on the third floor? Sorry, Hermione but if Dumbledore get's word that Harry broke a rule, he'll be having a talk with Harry and he'll no doubt try and force him to submit to his ideals. No offensive to uncle Sev but I don't want to lose Harry." Draco replied to the distraught girl.

"I know that! But we still need to alert someone for hell's sake!" Hermione said her voice now shrieking making Harry wince; even he knew when a woman was on the war path. One had to be careful with a woman once they were on that particular path.

"Ruddy hell, how do I make this portrait open up?" Harry snarled as he began to feel along the back of the portrait causing the painting to wake up on the other side.

"What? I say what? Who's tickling me back there!" the painting of a wizard demanded making Draco and Hermione look up.

"Sir Gallatin, no one is tickling you." Draco said confused making the painting glare at him.

"I know when someone is tickling me, Master Malfoy! I demand to know who is tickling me!" Gallatin demanded again, making Harry swear.

"Open up you blockhead! It's me, Harry Potter!" Harry roared causing Hermione to jump up and shove Draco to the side and racing to the painting.

"Flippity Wigs! Harry is that you?" Hermione shouted through the painting which made Gallatin grin.

"I haven't heard that password in a long time. Open!" The old knight said as he swung open suddenly causing Harry to tumble out and onto Hermione.

With two large 'oofs!' the two landed on the floor with Harry's lightsaber clattering to the ground near the Fireplace.

Draco couldn't help it; his laughter burst out of his gut as soon as he saw the position of the two and how deeply blushing Hermione was as she looking in the visor of the helmet that Harry always wore. But when they heard Draco's laughter they quickly tired to scramble off one another just as their head of house entered; luckily the portrait had closed by this time so all he had done was walk in on the two who were trying to sort out their feet.

"May I ask what this is all about?" Snape drawled making Harry jump and Hermione to scramble away from Harry.

"Nothing Professor. I just got a little dizzy when I got up for something and Hermione tried to help me be a little stable…as you saw that didn't go quite as planned." Harry explained to his head who nodded in acceptance.

"Just don't make a habit out of it Harry; the Hogwarts rumor mill is notorious on students." Snape said as he left the Common room.

The three looked at one another and nodded to each other; no need to tell anyone of this incident to their Head of House.

_**RotS**_

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore was not happy at all; Harry wasn't friends with Ronald Weasely, he was in Slytherin when he should've been in Gryffindor and he was still wearing that alien armor on his person…armor that reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember what!

He grabbed a lemon drop and popped in his mouth, the calming draught working its powers on his frazzled mind. Dumbledore needed someone who could spy on Harry and report back to him…Merlin help him if Harry ever found out his TRUE heritage and just what the man that sired him was planning.

"I need to get him back onto the path of righteousness…it is for the greater good." Dumbledore muttered as he wandered off from his office.

He didn't realize that a red feathered bird was looking at the man's back and shaking his head; the bird knew that it would only be a matter of time before Harry discovered the secrets that the man was trying to keep…it would soon be for Harry's greater good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think of my disease? It's been a theory of mine after I saw DH pt 2; what if at one point in time, the world was full of wizards and witches and the Muggle population was the same size of the wizards? That lead me to think of how the Muggles out populated the Wizards and well, this spawned.<strong>_


	13. Hermione's Heritage

_Hey, Sorry for the long delay people. Holidays, spending time with family…getting new video game systems…its enough to distract a guy from his work! Anyways, Hermione's Heritage is revealed in this chapter and trust me, you will freak out!_

_Review answer time!_

_**Witowsmp-That's true, but remember that we're dealing with an OMP (Old Maniplative Prick) here who thought that Harry would go into Gryffindor and befriend Ron after Dumbledore promised Ron that he would be somebody. When that didn't happen, Ron acted without thinking.**_

_**DZ2-Thank you man, here's hoping to another Great year of Fanfics.**_

_**HarryHermionealways-Thank you, it just came to me after I began to think about the old legends and stuff of knights of old and that just seemed to fit.**_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p>After the adventures in the third floor, things calmed down enough for the Sliver Trio; Ron was back to being a git after he realized that Harry wasn't going to go ballistic on him or his mates which lead Harry to do some heavy duty pranking on the Weasel and many other Gryffindors which in turn got the git's twin brothers to be blamed despite them pleading innocent and wondering who was good enough to prank their entire house so that they could worship them.<p>

Old man winter had finally woken up from his long slumber as soon as December arrived. It was now close to the holidays which made everyone excited; they were going to be going home for the winter holidays and spending time with the family.

Oh, better get down to the Great hall; looks like the trio is about to see another prank in progress.

**_RotS_**

Harry, Draco and Hermione walked toward the doors of the great hall when they heard a grunting sound coming from the corridor leading to the outside courtyard. They quickly walked over to see what was going on and were met with…

"A grunting tree? That's a new one if I ever saw one." Draco said eyeing the shaking piece of plant life.

At that moment, Ron 'git' Weasely walked up to the tree from the other side of the corridor. He stopped and looked at it before he smiled and waved to the tree making the group think that he had finally lost it.

"Ello there, Hagrid! Need any help?" The boy said loudly making the three confused after the shock wore off.

They got the answer to their forming question when Hagrid's head popped up as he took a short break; there were thick black earmuffs on his ears which made Hermione deduce that the half giant couldn't hear very well.

"EH? WHO BE CALLIN FER ME?" Hagrid thundered making the halls vibrate a bit.

"Trying to earn some more galleons for your poor family, Weasel?" Hermione called out making the red head whip around and face the three.

His face became beat red at the sight of the three and at the comment the supposed 'mudblood' had made about his family, one of 'Pure blood'. His face contorted into one of hate and rage as he dipped his left hand into his robes. The trio sensed the danger of Mount Ronald and moved their hands into their own robes.

But before wands could be drawn, the voice of a Head Snake spoke up as he stepped into the corridor.

"May I ask what the matter is?" Snape asked the four, one who still couldn't hear.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! HULLO THERE!" Hagrid bellowed out making everyone present wince.

"Hagrid! Please remove those infernal earmuffs!" Snape shouted with no success.

"WHAT'S GOING HERE! OH, HULLO THERE HARRY, HERMIONE, DRACO!" Hagrid bellowed again making the five winced once more.

Harry looked at the half giant and pointed at the part of the hood where his ears would be. Hagrid looked at the Silver Leader confused; Harry gestured again to his ear, this time putting emphasis on the gesture. Hagrid mimicked the movement Harry did; his finger felt something warm and fuzzy and the half giant's eyes widened before they gained understanding.

Hagrid quickly removed the large black earmuffs and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry thar everyone. Fergot that when I wear these muffs o' mine, I turn deaf to the world." Hagrid said with a sheepish grin.

"That is all right Hagrid. But as I was asking my Snakes what was going on here?" Snape said.

The Trio were about to answer when, Lo and behold, the Weasely stupidity gene came on.

"That damn mudblood insulted my family!" Ron roared as he pointed at Hermione and made the trio and Snape bristle at the insult. "I want her…URK!"

The four were shocked at the speed Hagrid's hand could fly at as the gentle giant grabbed Ron's robes choking him.

"Care to repeat the word ya just used, Weasel?" Hagrid said his tone soft, like a mother scolding her baby.

"I…I said that damn…mudblood…" Ron choked out.

"That's what I thought ya said…Professor Snape?" Hagrid asked over his shoulder.

"Y-yes, Hagrid?" Snape said still a little shocked over the half-giant's speed.

"I'll turn this trouble maker over to ya though if it were up tah me, I would make sure Gryffindor lost all of its points just for that insult and give the boy detention until his seventh year!" Hagrid said as he roughly handed off Ron to the head of Slytherin.

"Of course…and thank you Hagrid." Snape said as the giant lumbered back to his work before turning on the red haired idiot. "I shall subtract twenty points from Gryffindor for the usage of that…that term."

Ron opened his mouth to protest when Snape cut him off.

"I would make it more if you want. I can only imagine what your housemates would do if they found out that you cost them even more points." Snape said oily making Ron freeze in his rant.

The young lion sulked off into the great hall with Snape looking really smug and the silver trio started to crack up; the humor-filled trio began to leave when their Head called after them.

Harry turned around slowly and looked at Snape through his helmet.

"Yes, Professor?" The Sith in training asked.

"Both you and Draco take twenty-five points for ready to defend one of your own housemates.

Harry nodded as Draco and Hermione smiled at the additional points.

The trio left the professor and groundskeeper as they entered the great hall after the hated Weasel had entered.

Because of their early leaving, they missed Snape talking to Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid for your help. It was good to see a prank on the Gryffindors work." Snape said with a grin.

"Twas nothing Professor Snape. But I am nervous about what Molly will do when she finds out about young Arry not being in Gryffindor or friends wit her son, Ronald." Hagrid said making Snape grimace; he knew of Molly Weasely and her…vocal standing of siding with Dumbledore.

"I agree Hagrid…but we shall have to cross that bridge later." Snape said before a minor headache struck him for no apparent reason.

The headache quickly left making Snape confused; he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his class for the first potions class.

**_RotS_**

**Great Hall**

The sliver trio weren't disappointed when they entered the great hall; the entire house of Gryffindor was tearing into Ron about costing their house another twenty points much the embarrassment of the Red head. They all had a good laugh at the red's predicament as they sat with their housemates who were beaming at the trip for getting them more jewels.

Harry was about to reach for some eggs when Tyrannous flew in with a cry carrying a very regal looking envelope. The great horned owl landed near Harry, looking at him expectedly. The young sith wizard took the envelope from his owl's left leg and gave the bird some sausage who gobbled it down quickly somehow knowing that his master was going to reply to the letter.

Harry opened the envelope and brought the parchment inside out and flipped open the letter. He smirked behind his helmet as he saw the insignia of Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Allow me to say that I was most shocked at how you started your first letter to our bank; I did not think any wizard would remember our most sacred greetings and customs. But I digress; when I had read the rest of the letter you had my curiosity aroused. Yes, you presumed correct about us doing Lineage tests on any one of our customers for a nominal fee of course. But the person you said needed the test done is what had me confused; I have recollection of a Miss Hermione Granger you understand but I saw that she had lived in a Muggle Orphanage thus I made the assumption that she was muggleborn. I did, however, forget about you and your keen sense of observation much like your ancestor, Revan. I await your response to the time and date for this meeting. May your foes know your name and tremble before you._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Senior Manager of Accounts_

_Gringotts_

Harry looked the letter over before he brought out an extra quill he always carried, an ink bottle and extra parchment. Dipping the quill into the ink, he quickly wrote on the parchment.

_Dear Senior Manager Griphook,_

_May your gold forever multiply and your foes wail for death when they hear your name. I am most grateful for the reply you sent back and I thank you for allowing this. Would 18__th__ of December at seven o'clock pm work for you? That is the day that we get out from Hogwarts. Again, I thank you for allowing us to test Hermione._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. is there any way to legally change my name? _

Harry quickly folded up the parchment before either Hermione or Draco could read what he had written. Putting it back in the envelope and gently rolling it up, he looked at Tyrannous.

"I need you to take this back to Gringotts Ty. Think you're up for it?" Harry asked the owl much to the confusion to Hermione and Draco.

Tyrannous looked at Harry with a withering glare; Harry just shook his head at the glare and sighed.

"Maybe Hedwig is up to the task…" Harry mused aloud which got an indignant squawk from Tyrannous who instantly put his leg out.

Harry chuckled lightly as he tied the letter to his owl's leg. Tyrannous gave another hoot before he flapped his large wings and took off. Hermione recovered first and looked at Harry.

"What do you need from Gringotts Harry?" The bright witch asked.

"A surprise for you. I'm not going to tell." Harry said in a sing-song voice before his helmet revealed his mouth and he began to eat the food he had gathered cutting off his speech and making Hermione pout.

It was going to be a long two weeks for Harry; a long two weeks being ambushed by Hermione and a lot of questions being thrown at him.

**_RotS_**

**One weeks later**

Harry was walking back to the common room after a fruitful History class. His mind was buzzing at how he was to convince Hermione to join him on an excursion to Gringotts.

He knew that he could be blunt about it but he was a tad wary of that road; a mad Hermione was a dangerous Hermione. True he was trying to help, but the girl liked to be independent and find things out on her own. He settled on just surprising the girl as he said the password to enter the common room.

Once he was in, he heard the voice of Draco echoing through the room.

"I feel deeply sorry," Draco was saying to someone. "For those that have to stay here at Hogwarts because their family didn't want them at home."

Another voice spoke up, indicating that it was Hermione who was speaking.

"You're lucky Harry isn't here; for the past few weeks, he's been disappearing at odd intervals, no doubt to practice his magic." Hermione had said making Harry chuckle to himself.

It was true; Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for the holidays…he didn't want his dear so called aunt murdering his so called uncle and cousin on such a joyous holiday. Professor Snape had come around to take names of students who were staying at the castle; Harry had almost written his down when Draco came forward and said that both he and Hermione were invited to his family's annual Christmas party.

To Harry, it was the perfect opportunity to get over to Gringotts and test Hermione. He had accepted the invite and to his utter satisfaction, Hermione had as well with a quote that really made Harry's day.

'It's better than being at the orphanage or here; Weasel is staying here at the castle with his brothers because his family somehow got some money to visit one of the elder brothers in Romania.' Hermione had quipped.

_The dead ass clown gets to stay here while I get to have a fun holiday. Merry Christmas to me. _Harry thought as he walked up behind Draco.

Scaring Draco had become a pastime of his and both he and Hermione had enjoyed it. Hermione would of course try to warn Draco, But Harry always managed to pull one on her either by putting his finger to where his lips were or somehow avoiding her and still scaring Draco. Still, even she had to admit it was hilarious to see time after time.

"I wonder how Harry will react to what I got him…he doesn't seem the type to…" Draco was saying when Harry struck.

"Boo!" Harry all but shouted in a perfect imitation of Peeves making Draco squawk in fright and fall on his own ass.

Hermione started to roar with laughter at the look on Draco's face. Draco quickly got up from the ground and whipped around with a glare.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! IF YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL HEX YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" The Malfoy Heir roared at the Sith Heir.

"Try it and I'll make sure to make you go bald for the rest of the years that we have at Hogwarts." Harry replied making Draco go pale…uh, paler at the threat.

Harry's disappearing at odd times were in fact him going to Revan to further train himself in the art of Lightsaber forms and in the Force. So far, Harry had learned the most basic of the Forms, Form I; His force powers hadn't increased all that much in skill but Revan said he had a good grasp on the force and the first of the many Lightsaber forms.

'But it will still take a good many years before you can fully harness your true potential.' Revan had said to his heir.

But right now he decided to focus on the problem he now had; how to get Hermione to Gringotts.

**_RotS_**

**Last Day at Hogwarts (Winter Break)**

Harry had just put the last of his things in the trunk in the Slytherin Dorm when he felt something impact the back of his head.

"Merry early Christmas, Harry." Draco said behind the Sith Knight.

"Draco, you're lucky I don't slice you in half with my Lightsaber." Harry said as he grabbed the early gift and turned it around trying to determine what it was.

"Just open it, Harry. I swear it's not going to bite you." Draco said with mirth present in his voice.

Harry did so with an air of caution around him; for all he knew this could be payback for the scare he did on Draco last week. Once the wrapping paper was off the object, Harry was shocked to see a robe with the image of a serpent coiled around what was the Symbol of the infamous Star Forge that his Ancestor had told him about with the head of the serpent fixed on the orb in the middle seemingly determined to swallow the thing whole on the back.

Harry turned to Draco, his astonished face hidden behind his red and black helmet.

"Draco, where did you get this Symbol?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I saw it on one of those tomes you seem to have stored somewhere…I made a rubbing of it and sent it to Mother and Father. Mother took it to Madam Wilkes and had the serpent added for an extra measure of terror." Draco explained making Harry nod.

"It is truly terrifying." Harry said absently as he looked it over with a critical eye.

"Mother wants you to wear that after the train has announced that we're reaching King's Cross." Draco continued not hearing Harry.

"What kind of fabric is this?" Harry asked aloud making Draco smirk.

"Acromantula Silk. Softest but the most durable silk in the entire wizarding world." Draco said with a smile. "Now come on, it's time to head out."

Harry placed the gift into his trunk before using the levitation charm to carry it to the Train.

**_RotS_**

**Later**

The train ride was a bit of a bore without the red-head git to entertain them. Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to be looking at her but it was difficult to tell with his helmet on. Draco was currently leafing through a book about his family.

"Alright Harry, spill." Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone.

All she got for her troubles was a snort before some mumbling.

"No, you can't use the whip on me…I'm your master, Hermione, not the other way around." Harry muttered out causing Draco, who overheard, to fall out of his seat laughing like no tomorrow as Hermione's face lit up like a traffic light.

"I…that is! OH!" Hermione huffed out as she tried to get her blush under control.

The noise caused the Sith Knight to wake up from his sleep.

"Huh? Wuzzat?" He said a little disoriented before his eyes locked on Hermione's red face. "Hermione? What's with the Red Light look? You got a fever?"

This just got Draco to roar with some more laughter as Hermione blushed an even finer shade of red; this all made Poor Harry really confused.

There was a tone indicating that the train was nearing King's Cross making the blushing girl shooing the two boys out so that she could change into the robes that Draco's mum had given the three had gotten off the train, they were met by three people; one the silver Trio recognized as their Head of House, Severus. But the other two persons were unrecognizable, at least to Hermione and Harry; one of the persons was a woman, mid-thirties with black hair with a streak of blonde on the right side. She wore regal robes signifying her as the wife of a powerful or rich lord. The other person was a man, age was somewhere between thirty to forty with slick blonde hair and a cane. He wore robes that showed that he was a lord of some house.

"Mum! Dad!" Draco said with a smile causing Harry and Hermione to start from their observations.

"Draco." The woman chided making the boy wince. "It's improper to not introduce us to your friends."

"Oops…sorry. Mum, Dad, these are my friends, Harry Potter and Hermione. Her last name is Granger but she was only named that by a Matron at the Orphanage." Draco hurriedly explained as he saw his father about to comment.

"An Orphanage you say?" The man said with a once-over at Hermione before he returned his attention to Draco. "Well, that paints an entirely new picture. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's Father. I've heard all about you Mister Potter."

"Hopefully only good things." Harry said with a small bow making Lucius chuckle.

"Quick-witted; a good trait in a Slytherin. This lovely woman at my right is my wife, Narcissa." He said with a smile at the armored boy.

"Ah, come off it dad! We all know that you're just saying that so that you can sleep with mum again." Draco said innocently.

Lucius's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull making the three children howl with laughter at his rapidly reddening face with Poor Narcissa blushing as well. Severus was trying, and failing, to hide his laughter behind his hand.

Lucius finally gained his voice though his face was still red.

"I…I take back what I said about being quick-witted…one has to have a very sharp tongue to get into Slytherin. That was very good there son." Lucius said with a shake of his head.

"Thanks dad." Draco said as he recovered from his laughing spree.

"Well, now that the jokes are all done…maybe we should head over to the manor?" Narcissa asked his tone a bit chilly but one could see the dancing laughter in her eyes.

Draco and Hermione was about to move toward the two when Harry's voice cut them off.

"Before we leave, I have to inform you that I have an appointment at Gringotts. If you could drop me and Hermione off…" Harry began when he was cut off by Severus.

"An appointment at Gringotts? Harry what do you mean by that?" Snape asked confused at the young boy.

Harry sighed; so much for the surprise he had planned for Hermione.

"I asked the goblin clan to perform an heritage test for Hermione." Harry said, only getting that one sentence out when a brown haired missile impacted him, said missile was sobbing and saying 'thank you, thank you' over and over again.

The two Malfoy adults looked at the scene but then recalled what Draco had said; The girl was raised in an orphanage and from what their son had written to them, had a pureblood ring dangling around her neck which they had spotted. They had planned to go to Gringotts tomorrow but Harry had just moved up their timetable.

"We understand. In fact our plan was to go to Gringotts tomorrow but you just moved our timetable up." Narcissa said with a small smile.

Harry managed to get up with the girl still hugging him tightly and looked at the Lady Malfoy.

"I apologize, Mrs. Malfoy. I had thought…" Harry began when Narcissa cut him off.

"Harry, please call me Cissy. And you were doing what was the best for a friend. I did the same with…" Her face fell a bit before she continued with the next three words. "With your mother."

Harry tired to control the stiffen on his body but hadn't managed very well. Hermione noticed due to her fierce hug but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she turned to Cissy.

"Cissy? May we please head to Gringotts now? I want to get this done and over with." Hermione said in a downtrodden tone.

Narcissa caught the tone and nodded her head once. She mentioned to Draco and Hermione who reluctantly let go of Harry. Draco went over to his father and grabbed the man's right arm. In a soft 'pop' the two were gone making Hermione and Harry's eyes widen.

"W-where did they go?" Harry asked shocked.

"That is side-long Apparition, Harry. You won't be able to learn about it for another five years." Severus said as both Hermione and Narcissa disapprated with a crack.

Harry nodded at Snape indicating that he understood and grabbed the man's arm. With that, Harry felt himself being pulled through a tiny straw and only knew blackness.

**_RotS_**

Harry had regained his sight he noticed right away that they were in Diagon Alley at the bottom step to Gringotts. He looked around and spotted Narcissa, Hermione, Draco and Lucius coming to the front steps of the goblin controlled bank.

"Well, we're here. what time was your appointment set for Harry?" Snape asked.

"Eight o'clock tonight. Judging by the way of the sun…I saw it's about forty-five minutes to that time." Harry said as he took a quick glance some of the shadows around the area.

Lucius checked his pocket watch and nodded his head.

"Dead on, Harry. It is seven-forty-five. I say we don't dawdle, the Goblins don't take too kindly to people being late for their appointments no matter the reason." Lucius said as he quickly went up the steps with the rest of the group following behind the Malfoy Lord.

**_RotS_**

**Inside**

Harry and the entrouge entered through the large doors of Gringotts and headed toward the nearest Goblin teller. Harry didn't walk like he own the place, but even still, he had noticed that many of the goblins were looking at him with awe, whether at him or the armor he wore; he soon arrived at the place where a familiar goblin sat.

"Greetings, Griphook, may your gold coffers never empty and may the blood of your foes flow like milk." Harry said with a bow making the Malfoys, Hermione and Severus's eyes widen before following his example.

None were more shock then the goblins themselves; a boy of no more than eleven years had used a goblin greeting…in human tongue. Oh, don't get them wrong, there wasn't anything wrong with it, they were just shocked to say the least, Griphook as well, just as he thought he had figured Harry out to a T, this came up.

"G-greetings to you, Mister Potter, May your gold forever multiply and your foes gnash their teeth at your name." Griphook replied before he regained himself. "May I ask what Gringotts can do for you?"

Harry righted himself up and made eye contact with Griphook through his Ancestor's helmet visor.

"We are here for a Lineage Test for one Hermione Granger, Griphook. I believe we are on time?" Harry said with a cool, detached air.

Griphook looked up at the clock and gave a toothy grin; it was ten minutes to eight, the boy right in front of him was impeccably early, a very good sign indeed.

"Yes, you are on time." Griphook said before he pounded a gavel.

A smaller goblin rushed forward from the sides and bowed low to Griphook. Griphook kept his eyes on Harry and his party as he spoke to the goblin.

"Bloodtooth, please take Mister Potter's party to conference room nine for a Lineage test…May I ask which one of you is Hermione Granger?" Griphook asked to the group.

Hermione stepped forward and looked Griphook in the eye.

"I am Hermione Granger and I ask for your forgiveness, Sir Griphook for not knowing your customs." Hermione said with a steely voice.

Griphook could only grin again; there were three things Goblins prided themselves on, Honor, Profit and Honesty. Miss Granger certainly had the most important of the three.

"That is quite alright, Miss Granger. Perhaps young Mister Potter can teach you. Please follow Bloodtooth to the room; I shall be there with the Lineage tester shortly." Griphook said as he made a few markings on his parchment.

The entire group bowed again before heading off with the small goblin leading the way to the room.

**_RotS_**

**Conference room #9**

Once the party had settled down in the room, Bloodtooth had left leaving the group to talk. Draco was the first to break the ice.

"Merlin, Harry! How did you know what to say to the Goblins? No Wizards been able to do it before!" Draco said with a shocked expression.

Okay, he shattered the ice…

"I had a private tutor teach me when at Hogwarts…no, I will not tell you, he wishes to remain an enigma." Harry said holding his hand up to stop Draco from asking.

"That is still very impressive, Harry. Not many can say that they've been treated with respect by a Goblin, what with the ministry and all trying to force the goblins to allow them in." Severus said with a look of awe at the young Snake.

"And that's the problem; the harder the Ministry pushes, the further the goblins will dig in their heels." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"In other words, it's like an unstoppable object crashing into an unmovable building. It can't be done." Hermione piped.

"Exactly." Harry said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"A very astute metaphor, Miss Granger and Mister Potter." A goblin's voice said as he walked into the door with Griphook just behind him.

The party was about to stand when the Goblin spoke to them all.

"No need to stand, I'm Wolfbiter the head goblin of Lineage testing. I believe that I'm here for a Miss Hermione Granger?" Wolfbiter asked.

"Yes, that is me." Hermione said as she stood up from the table.

"Excellent…now, what I need you to do young miss, is to take this blade…" Wolfbiter said as he handed a finely crafted blade with several ornate runes on the hilt.

Hermione took the blade, albeit with great hesitation, and held the blade at her side as Wolfbiter began to rifle through the stack of parchment he had muttering something.

"Where did that piece get too? I know I had it just before we entered!" Wolfbiter snarled to himself.

"Wolfbiter, here. You gave me the parchment because you didn't trust yourself of holding onto it." Griphook said before handing the Goblin the parchment.

Wolfbiter nodded his head and placed the piece of parchment on the table in front of Hermione.

"Right then, now that's been taken care of…Miss Granger, I need you to take that dagger, prick your finger and let three drops of blood fall onto it." Wolfbiter explained to Hermione.

The young Slytherin witch nodded in understanding before taking the blade and pricked her index finger. Placing the blade down on the table, she walked over to where the parchment lay and squeezed the finger she had pricked.

One Drop fell to the parchment and was absorbed into the material.

A second drop fell causing various black lines, unreadable but forming to appear.

A third and final drop caused the lines to fully materialize and began listing names.

_**Name:**_

_Hermione Jane Van Schroder _

"Schroder?" Draco asked aloud as he saw the name before he was shushed by his mother.

_**Blood status:**_

_Pure_

"What?" Severus whispered to himself in shock.

_**Mother:**_

_Adrianne Van Schroder nee Dumbledore (Witch, Deceased)_

"Merlin's bloody knickers!" Hermione swore as she caught the last name making the goblins snicker a bit at the shell shocked expressions on everyone's faces at the terms she had used.

_**Father:**_

_Joseph Marcus Schroder (Squib, Deceased)_

"I've heard of the Schroder family, they were a Pureblood noble house from Germany but they hadn't produced any Wizards since the time of the second Muggle World War." Lucius said with a frown.

"Her grandparents are next." Wolfbiter said in a low tone as more writing appeared.

_**Maternal Grandmother:**_

_Arianna Dumbledore (Squib? Deceased)_

"Well, that explains your mother's name…" Harry mumbled before he noticed a question mark by the Squib. "What's with the question mark by the word Squib?"

"I can explain that." Griphook said with a frown. "Arianna was a witch from the house of Dumbledore and the younger sibling to Albus and a man named Aberforth, better known as Abe. I don't know the full details, but she had a case of accidental magic that three muggle boys had seen. Afterwards, she was traumatized and her magic was in constant flux. Many thought she had become a squib until a rather violent outburst of magic killed her mother."

"So she was very special case…she still had the magic but had no control over it…" Harry mumbled before he heard Draco speak.

"Look! The grandfather's name!" Draco said his eyes wide with fright and shock as the name formed.

Everyone looked at the parchment with baited breath as the last name came into place.

_**Maternal Grandfather:**_

_Gellert Grindelwald (Wizard, Dark Lord, Alive)_

No one dared to breathe as they all stared at the name of the first Dark Wizarding lord.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, who was expecting that to happen? Next, chaos breaks out at Gringotts and the newly revealed Grindelwald makes a real big decision. Please R &amp; R.<em>


	14. Malfoy Manor

_Hey folks. Sorry for the long wait; College midterms are all over the place. Here's the fourteenth chapter and no review answers this time around._

* * *

><p>Hermione could only look at the scrap of parchment that held her lineage; Dumbledore…Grindelwald…she was a great-granddaughter to the first Dark Wizard of the twentieth century and a great-niece to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.<p>

"Well, this certainly changes things…" Wolfbiter said with a frown.

"How so?" Hermione heard Harry ask with venom in his voice.

"The story behind Arianne and Joseph is a complex one Master Harry…" Griphook said as he regarded the parchment.

"Again, how so?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from attacking.

"Both were killed…but the circumstances were about the same, the killing curse was used on them and they were dumped outside of a Muggle city. Whoever killed them left a message saying that traitors were to be dealt with accordingly?" Wolfbiter said with a small frown.

"In other words, they were killed by someone who didn't want the Dumbledore name to be tarnished with Grindelwald's descendants." Lucius said with a bitter tone.

"Rightly so, Master Malfoy. It was no doubt a hit wizard so that the family of Dumbledore wouldn't be linked." Griphook said.

"How is it that you know all of this?" Draco asked curious.

At the question, both goblins gave a frightening smirk that made shivers dance up and down the spines of the three Malfoys.

"We caught the hit wizard some decade ago after he attempted to steal from us. Its protocol that we interrogate prisoners before we sentence them and this one sang like a bird, thinking that he would get a lighter punishment; he did not." Wolfbiter said with small wicked grin.

"Did he say who hired him?" Harry asked quietly making everyone start at the sound of his voice; strained and simmering with an anger Draco knew about.

"Sadly no, the killer did not give up the name what with a powerful loyalty potion in his system. We never did figure out who it was keyed to." Griphook said with a small shake.

"Damn it. I'm betting that they didn't know about Hermione and if whoever hired this hit wizard did know, that would explain why she was placed in the orphanage." Draco said with a look of annoyance from his mother.

"Indeed. I feel that Miss Grang…Miss Grindelwald is still in shock. May I request something?" Griphook said.

"Go ahead, mister Griphook." Harry said to the goblin teller.

"I suggest that Miss Grindelwald returns to claim her inheritance…" Griphook began before Harry cut him off.

"Out of the question. I understand what you are saying Griphook, but if what I think is true, then we're just going to be asking for a whole shitload of trouble." Harry said making Griphook confused and a tad angered at being interrupted.

"And may I inquire as to why she wouldn't want her vaults, _wizard_?" Griphook sneered making Harry sigh.

"I'm sure that you recall seeing me in the bank before and how I looked correct?" Harry inquired at the goblin.

Griphook nodded stiffly not understanding where this was going. Harry looked at the still silent Hermione and began his explanation.

"I was like that due to poor guardianship; according to Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, he had said that Albus Dumbledore was the reason I was at my mother's so-called relatives. If we allow Hermione to gain the vaults you are talking about, we would be alerting Dumbledore." Harry said making Griphook and Wolfbiter's eyes widen at what the Sith-who-lived words. "I see that you understand what I'm getting at. Dumbles would stop at nothing to make Hermione one of three things; dead, a slave to some 'Light' pureblooded family or a pawn to his will just so that he could control his family's vaults. I'm not going to subject her to either one of those options."

"I…see your reasoning, Mister Potter. I apologize for getting angry at you." Griphook said with a small bow at the boy.

"No harm was done, Griphook. But if you would excuse us, it's been a stressful day, more so for others." Harry said with a look over at Hermione, still sitting in shock over her heritage.

Both of the goblins looked at the shell shocked girl and nodded their heads; this was a very big shock to the child's system and she would need some time to recover. Who better than her own friends and one of the friends' families? The goblins were about to leave when Hermione spoke, but it was with a soft tone.

"Take me to the Vaults." The newly Grindelwald said in a whisper.

The two looked at Harry but the question they wanted to ask was answered again by Hermione.

"I only wish to see what in them, not take anything out." Hermione said in the somber tone. "I'm sure if I take something out, the bank will send a monthly statement to him and he will see the difference."

"You do speak the truth miss Grang… Grindelwald. We will take you down to the vaults so that you may look over what is inside." Griphook said as he and Wolfbiter left the room with Hermione in tow.

Harry sighed and looked heavenward though he couldn't see it through the building.

_Merlin be with Hermione. _He thought simply before he sat down.

**RotS**

**Later**

Harry, in a light doze, snapped awake when he felt someone shaking him and he went for his Phoenix wand forgetting where he was momentarily. But before he could pull the wand out, he saw the face of who was shaking him and calmed down some when he saw that it was Draco.

"Drake, don't do that again please. I hate for both of us and your parents to be kicked out of Gringotts because I used a wand in their Nation." Harry said to the heir of the Malfoys.

Draco had the decency to blush a fine red before he sobered up and nodded.

"Noted. I'll have to remember that the next time we're in the bank. Anyways, Hermione got done inventorying the Vaults Dumbles has and wants to head back to my house. You fell asleep for about fifteen minutes so I was sent in to wake you up. Hermione's already left with my Mum to head home. Dad and Professor Snape are waiting for us." Draco explained to the Sith Heir who nodded as he got up.

Draco, seeing his job done, left the room just as Griphook returned with Wolfbiter.

"Mister Potter, before you leave with your friends, shall we schedule you for a lineage test and an inventory of your vaults for a later day?" Wolfbiter asked the young Sith.

"Yes, that would be most profitable. Is December twenty-second good for you Master WolfBiter?" Harry asked while looking at the Goblin.

"That would be fine mister Potter. I hope to see you soon. May your pockets overflow with Gold and Silver." Wolfbiter said with a slight bow.

"And may your coffers never empty. Good day master Goblins." Harry said with a returned bow.

The two goblins nodded and left the boy who left as well after they had gone. He joined Severus who then explained the Draco and Lucius had left to Malfoy Manor. Harry grabbed onto his Head of House's arm and the vanished with a pop.

**RotS**

Harry and Snape appeared at the front of some iron wrought gates and walked quickly through them. Harry felt a slight tingle wash over him and he knew that the place was warded to keep out intruders.

The potions master and the Sith who lived walked up the winding pathway toward a large manor; it was three stories tall with over fifty windows and very well kept. No vines grew on the sides like most old houses and this one looked pretty old. Because Harry was so busy looking at the manor, he completely was unaware that they had reached the steps to a door. Snape walked up the steps and rapped on the door. The door opened up and a Harry was greeted with a tiny figure with tennis ball sized eyes and wearing a black vest with the Malfoy crest on it; A rose and Horse both intertwined with Thorns.

"Greetings Dobby. Your master and mistress no doubt informed you of our coming?" Snape asked the figure who nodded.

"Yes, Master and mistress did inform Dobby kind sir." The figure said before turning to Harry and giving out a small squeak. "Is this being the great Harry Potter sir?"

Harry looked at the figure curious about whom or rather what it was before nodding.

"I am he." Harry replied making the creature bow.

"I is Dobby sir. A house elf." Dobby said when Snape interrupted.

"Forgive me Dobby for stopping your explanation but can you tell us where Lucius and Narcissa are?" Snape asked the house elf who looked at the man.

"Yes, they is in den waiting for yous. I will escort them there." Dobby said as he led the two down a led the two toward the den where everyone was seated; Draco and Lucius were missing though and a look from Narcissa said to talk about it later.

"Thank you Dobby for bring Harry and Severus here. I would like you to inform the kitchens that we'll be having lunch in the den." Narcissa said to the house elf who bowed before vanishing with a loud pop.

Narcissa turned to Severus and spoke to the potion master.

"I need you to check up on Hermione, Severus. We did move her here but then Draco made the suggestion to put her in one of the guest rooms. She'll need to talk with someone and soon." Narcissa said with a look that said 'do what I say or else'.

Snape caught the look and knowing what the look entailed he nodded. He left the den and after saying a far-off name in a soft spoken voice, headed for Hermione's bed chambers.

Narcissa then looked at the armored Sith who lived and gestured toward a chair. Harry complied with the unspoken request and sat down in the chair. Narcissa clasped her hands together and started to speak.

"Harry, would you like me to tell you about your mother?" Narcissa asked making Harry start.

Of all the things that could've come from this meeting, this was the one thing he had never expected even with The Force guiding him. Quickly getting his wits about him, he nodded his head.

Narcissa smiled sadly as she recalled her first female friend.

"Lily was at the time thought to be a muggleborn witch when she came to Hogwarts for the first time. So imagine everyone's shock when she was Sorted into Slytherin, well, not everyone was shocked. Severus was stunned but then started to clap making everyone of the pureblood status glare at both of them." Narcissa said before chuckling. "It wasn't until we started to get into our first semester that we snakes saw that Lily was different. No matter how difficult the spell was, no matter how long the incantation, she was the first to get right on the first try. Naturally this made us from a wealthy background green with envy but she wouldn't treat us like she was our better. No, she always went out of her way to help us out even if we didn't want it."

"What made you all change your mind?" Harry asked as he listened with rapt attention.

Narcissa chuckled as she recalled a fond memory.

"She did a heritage test and only showed a few people Lucius included." She said with a grin. "Snape, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Lucius were the only ones that saw it. Naturally, when Lucius found out, he started to treat her with respect not only for her linage which lead the rest of the House into respecting her but for somehow keeping the Marauders in line."

"Marauders?" Harry asked confused.

Narcissa laughed happily as she went down memory lane.

"A group of boys who just loved to cause mischief. It's how McGonagall got so many gray hairs. Lily was the only one who could make them heel and it was usually with her own version of pranks." She said with a giggle as her laughter subsided.

"But who were they?" Harry asked in a forced tone.

"No one knew back then and still don't know now. They had these names, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Sonar. No one was able to figure out who they were. Only your mother knew but she never told anyone." Narcissa said with a shake of her head. "But the most proficient field your mother was good at was Charms and Potions, the only one who could meet her in those were Severus and Sirus, my brother."

"Not to change subjects, but most of what you are about to tell me has already been told to me by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. What about my father, James Potter?" Harry asked.

Narcissa gained a furrow brow as she recalled the Potter Heir.

"James…James was a riddle wrapped up in an enigma. He had just shown up in the middle of the great hall during your Mother's sorting with nothing on but a black cloak on his body. Someone then announced in a loud voice James Potter, Heir of the Potter fortune a pureblood family. Naturally we all accepted it expect for your mother. She had researched all of the Pureblood families before she had gotten on the train through a Gringotts book of current heirs. Your father was sorted into Gryffindor and made friends with Remus, Sirus and Peter. He, your mother and Snape didn't get on good terms at least at first. It was second year that the two warmed up to him after a near potion's accident in Professor Slughorn's class. But like I said, he was a riddle wrapped in an enigma. He did very well in class with a wand delivered to him by Ollivander after he had broken his heirloom wand when he was just ten. Other than that, I can't tell you much." Narcissa said making Harry sigh.

"I thank you for this information Cissy. I now have a more detailed picture of them then when I had started out." Harry said as he sat back. "If it is alright, I would like to wander around a bit before lunch starts."

Narcissa nodded and stood up as well.

"I have to talk to Lucius about something anyways. It is fine and if you get lost, just call out for a house elf." Narcissa said as she strolled to the door and turned to face the Sith who lived. "They would be proud of you, Harry."

Harry nodded absently as he left the den through another door, hearing the words but not acknowledging them.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, next chapter will be a bit of a leap forward showing the aftermath of Harry's Lineage test. Don't worry you will see who else he is related to and trust me it will be interesting to say the least. Please read and review.<em>


	15. A discovery at Gringotts

_Sorry about the delay people. Recently got inspired to rework a story in progress after going back through it and not liking some of the plot points I had. I hope to have this story up after I update my Transformers GX story._

_Disclaimer: Oy, I loathe this…I don't own HP or SW…I'm just playing around._

* * *

><p>Harry stormed into the Manor, the newly recombined Magic and Force pulsing off of him as he marched through the halls.<p>

_How dare that old codger steal from me and give to that…that…that Weasel's family!_ He thought in his anger hazed mind.

He continued to storm through the house, causing the house to quake until he left for the snowy outside world to unleash his wrath. Severus could only stare on as the Prince of Slytherin left the manor, it still trembling in the magical aftermath of the young Wizard.

"My god…if he is like that now…what is he going to become at his awakening?" The Potions professor said as he looked at the area where Harry once was.

The man quickly left the hall to find his own godson's parents

_**RotS**_

Lucius and Narcissa stepped out of the den that they had used for a checking of their accounts when they had felt the entire manor buck around them. Luckily, the House Elves had magically stuck everything to whatever it was on after the earthquake of 1956 so nothing of value was broken.

After the quake died away, both of the Malfoys looked at one another.

"What was that? That was the strongest concentration of magic I ever felt!" Narcissa asked confused.

"I…I don't know, Cissy." Lucius said using his wife's nickname. "But you were right, that was the strongest amount of Magic I ever felt. Hell, it might have been stronger then Dumbledore's."

"You are half right on that." Came the silky voice of Severus.

The two turned to see the potion's master walk up to them with a dour look on his face. They could only know what transpired at the bank and it wasn't good.

"What do you mean Severus?" Lucius asked looking the teacher in the eye.

Severus sighed before he answered the Malfoy Lord.

"That was Harry in a fit of rage, Lucius. That was his unbound magical core which bonded to something he called 'The Force' when he could explain it to me." Severus said much to the confusion of the two.

"The What? Never mind, I'll look around some. But that was his unbound core? Merlin!" Cissy exclaimed in shock.

"Just think how powerful he'll become come his awakening." Severus pointed out making the husband and wife look at one another and then back at Severus.

"Merlin…He'll be more powerful then both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord…" Lucius said with a shudder.

"That's all well and good, but what was Harry so upset about?" Cissy asked looking at Severus.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.

"Dumb-as-a-door has been stealing from some of Harry's Vaults." Severus said making the two gasp.

"What? Are you certain?" Lucius demanded his hand going for his cane.

"Very. Dumbledore hasn't gotten to the Main vaults yet, thank Merlin, but he has been using several smaller vaults with ties to the family Lily was once a part of to pay the Wesley's off; though how much of it was for their children's schooling I do not know." Snape said making Cissy sag a bit, both in relief and in horror.

"Arthur wouldn't accept money without just cause. In case you forgot, we were a part of the Group before things went pear shaped. Which leads me to this…did the Wesley's know where the money came from? Or did only one know?" Lucius said making Severus think back.

"I don't think Arthur knew about it…but then again, the original intention was that the money was to pay for their, at the time, two boy's education…" Snape said trailing off.

"I can see why Harry was so mad. Those vaults were connected to someone he never had and for Dumbledore to do that…" Cissy said with a shake of her head.

"Agreed. I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes." Lucius said to his wife.

"Mum? Dad? What was the earthquake all about?" Came the voice of Draco making the three adults turn around to see him and Hermione standing in the door.

"That was Harry's unbound magic and his rage at our so beloved Headmaster." Snape said with sarcasm at the final words.

"Harry? Harry was the cause of that quake?" Hermione asked in a somber tone.

Hermione had been on autopilot for several days after her heritage was revealed to her. So to hear her speak was a great achievement at least to Snape.

"Yes, it was him. He's gone outside to blow off some fire so that he didn't bring the entire Manor around our ears." Snape explained to the tired girl.

The Two fellow Slytherins looked at one another and then looked at Severus.

"Can you tell us what happened at the bank, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked. "We want to know before we go and comfort him…and to avoid any sensitive information."

Severus nodded thinking that the two Slytherins had a right to know; after all, they wouldn't be children for very long.

"Right…we had arrived at the bank on time for Harry's heritage test…" Severus began.

_**RotS**_

_**~Flashback Start~**_

_Harry and Severus arrived just a few meters from Gringotts with a pop of Apparition. Harry was a little unsteady on his legs after the trip, but managed to stay upright. Severus looked at Harry, ready to help him but the boy had caught himself just before he had toppled over. Harry looked at his head of house and nodded._

"_**Shall we get this done then? I'm rather anxious…"**__ Harry stated making Severus nod._

"_**Let's **__**head in Harry. The sooner we get this done, the better it'll be."**__ Severus said to the Sith who lived._

_The two strolled into the building where they were met by two goblins; Harry easily recognized Griphook but he didn't recall seeing the other goblin._

"_**Greetings master Griphook. May your vaults flow with the gold and blood of your enemies."**__ Harry said to the two goblins making the second goblin look at Harry's mask in shock while Griphook smiled and replied to Harry._

"_And may your foes know eternal suffering at your hands and may their gold flourish underneath you. I believe that you had scheduled a Heritage test for today? We never really did settle on a time…"__ Griphook mused aloud._

"_**That is true master Griphook. In my haste to help out Hermione Grindewald, I did not inform you of what time to meet. I apologize for the inconvenience I gave the bank."**__Harry said to the two._

_The Second goblin turned to Griphook and spoke with mirth dancing him his tone._

"_You were right brother Griphook. This one is most definitely an interesting wizard. He takes responsibility for his own actions like Tom Riddle did."__ The second goblin said to Griphook._

_Harry looked at the second goblin not noticing Severus flinch at the name Tom Riddle. Bowing to the second goblin, he spoke in a curious tone._

"_**Greetings. We have never met before. May I inquire as to who you are?"**__ Harry asked the new goblin._

_The goblin looked Harry in the helmet and gave a bow to the Sith in training. _

"_Yes, you may call me Sharptooth. I'm the co-head of the heritage and lineage branch of Magical Britain when Wolfbiter is away for his holiday."__ Sharptooth said to Harry before turning back to Griphook. __"You were right my Brother. He is more honorable than most witches or wizards. Shall we head for the room?" _

_Harry nodded to which the quartet headed off for the same room that had housed Hermione Grindewald a mere week before. After Severus and Harry sat down on the high-back chair Sharptooth brought forth the parchment and the ceremonial knife, placing them in front of Harry._

"_I believe you know the procedure mister Potter. Please remove one of your gloves and add a few drops of blood to the parchment."__ Sharptooth explained._

_Harry did what he was asked for and removed his glove revealing the tanned skin underneath the glove. He deftly opened his palm up and let three drops of blood splash onto the parchment. Instantly, the lines began etching themselves into the parchment._RotS_High in the heavens above, a female with a modest b-cup size chest looked down before she saw a name that caused her to curse. She quickly plucked a few strings from her harp at a rapid pace causing various magical waves to flash forward down toward the parchment altering the name that was about to appear._RotS_Harry and party watched as the lines stalled for a fraction of a second before resuming their task._

_**Name:**_

_**Hadrian James Potter-Starwalker**_

"_**Kind of expected that…"**__ Harry said as he gazed lovingly at the last part of his name._

_**Blood Status:**_

_**Pureblood**_

"_**Surprising…"**__ Snape mumbled in a not so surprised way as the goblin magic continued to do its work._

_**Mother:**_

_**Lily Marie Potter Nee Le Fay (Witch, Deceased, adopted by Evans Family)**_

"_**Le Fay? As in Morgan Le Fay?"**__ Harry gasped._

_**Father:**_

_**James Marcus Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor (Deceased, Wizard)**_

"_My father was…the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Harry asked confused. _

_When the name of his father had appeared he had felt something make the Force come to life with energy so to speak and make it go haywire for a few seconds. But it settled just as the maternal grandparents showed up._

_**Grandparents:**_

_**Merope Gaunt & Tom Riddle (Father's side, Deceased)**_

_**Helena Cash & Seth Oillvander (mother's Side, Deceased)**_

"_**Gaunt? Weren't they related to Salazar Slytherin? So why are they on? Isn't my father's name Potter?"**__ Harry asked his head of house, who made no move to answer him. _

_The Potions master was staring at the two names from James's side…and it was making his mind move at a million thoughts a second and each one was not good._

'_Those are the names of…no…it couldn't be! Could it?' Snape thought before he noticed the line was scribbling frantically across the parchment._

_**Magical Abilities:**_

_**Parseltounge-Fully unblocked**_

_**Force Ability-Fully Unblocked**_

_**Magical Core-90% block with 10% leakage (With 15% allowed under great strain)**_

_**Animgus ability-100% blocked**_

_**Wand Crafting-100% blocked**_

_**Natural Occlumency-Fully unblocked when Force Ability was unlocked**_

_**Natural Legilimency-Fully unblocked when Force Ability was unlocked**_

_Harry, Snape and the goblins stared at the parchment in disbelief._

"_I've…I've never in my entire existence see a case this severe!"__ Griphook said in shock._

"_Agreed, Griphook…this is most serious indeed."__ Sharptooth said as he gazed at the Abilities with concern written all over his yellowed face. __"The fact that you are still living with just ninety percent of your magic bound is a wonder and testament to your power Harry. If you want, we can unbind the core…though it will take many hours and will be painful."_

_Harry's answer shocked the three._

"_**Do it. I don't know who bound my magic or why…though I have a good guess…I want them to know that you do not fuck with a Sith and live to tell the tale."**__ Harry said with a snarl making the goblins grin and Severus to shiver at the cold malice in the young boy's voice._

"_We shall begin."__ Griphook said._

_No one thought to look at the parchment again…for another name was inscribed upon it…it said one single word._

_**Heir to:**_

_**Peverell Line (Mother's side)**_

**_RotS_**

_Severus winced as he heard Harry's scream of anguish echo out from the special chamber for unblocking a Wizard or Witch's core. He had been waiting for well over an hour and the boy's screams of pain were the only indication that the process was working. He spied a goblin walking by carrying various vials of what he assumed were potions and cleared his throat._

"_**Excuse me senior Goblin, but may I ask as to how long the pain will last for Harry Potter?"**__ He asked in a clipped but still respectful tone._

_The goblin stopped and looked at Severus with a look similar to awe and sadness._

"_My name is Ripper, undersecretary to Griphook, but I thank you for the kind gesture, Mister?" _

"_**Snape. Severus Snape. I apologize for my words…I am still learning a lot from my student."**__ Severus said looking slightly alarmed that he may have insulted a goblin._

"_Oh no, no! It is I who should apologize for not informing you! As for mister Potter…it will take at least another four hours. The goblin nation has never seen such an extreme case of Core bound. We may need the young girl to come in at a later time to see if her core needs to be unbound as well."__ Ripper explained._

"_**Why not later on this week? Forgive me, I am curious about the reasons why miss Grang…Grindewald needs to come in at a later time."**__ Severus asked._

_The goblin understood and told him so before explaining._

"_Mister Potter has The Force to help him…think of it as ancient and powerful Magicks. Miss Grindewald may not have such a thing to help her and the Goblin nation does not know since she only got the standard and not the premium that Mister Potter got. But even though Mister Potter has the Force, it is still a delicate process. His Core has been bound for years and just letting it all out…can result in some very messy problems." __Ripper explained before Griphook poked his head out._

"_Ripper! We need those potions! NOW!"__ Griphook shouted as another scream of pain ripped from Harry's mouth and echoed across the halls._

_Ripper yellowed immensely and hurried in as Severus look at Griphook._

"_**Please don't punish Undersecretary Ripper, Master Griphook. I kept him from his duties with some questions of mine."**__ Severus apologized._

_Griphook was stunned but didn't show it; it appears that Mister Potter had a way with people after all. He nodded briskly before he returned to the work at hand._

**_RotS_**

"After Harry's core was unbound, he was given a statement of many of the vaults that belonged to Lily; we were all very shocked that both Dumbledore and Molly had taken something close to a million galleons, though Dumbledore's was at least two to three galleons a year." Severus said much to the shock of the others.

"Whoa…why hasn't Gringotts charged the two wankers?" Draco said his statement earning him a scowl from his mother but her thoughts were the same.

"Because Harry can't and won't allow it. Gringott's, in their defense, thought that Harry was being taken care by Dumbledore due to him being a Magical Guardian. A load of crock if I ever heard one from him…but I digress. Harry wants to catch the two yes, but he can't yet due to him being a minor. He wants to wait until the man and woman makes a mistake that gets him to be seen as an adult." Severus said.

"Well, good luck on that…Dumbledore is a sly old fox…he'll not be so easily fooled." Lucius said before he looked at Draco and Hermione. "Why don't you too head out to where Harry is and talk to him? I'll have the elves set out a tray for tea and cookies when you return."

Both of the Slytherin students nodded and left the den where the three looked at one another and nodded. Dumbledore, whether or not he knew it, had just about lost all respect from the Sith who Lived, the Malfoy Scion and His unknown grandniece.

**_RotS_**

Harry roared with rage and anguish as he threw his hand out, the Force pushing out through his arm and barreling through the snow, leaving a trail behind and smashing several trees, splintering their bark and wood; this caused many of the older trees to fall to the ground.

With a _snap! Hiss!,_ Harry ignited his Sith Lightsaber and summoned many sharp rocks toward him. He needed to train, to unleash…to destroy. One of the jagged rocks flew toward him and he fell into a stance of Form I of the Lightsaber duels. He held his Lightsaber tightly and spun around three hundred and sixty degrees on one foot before slashing downward and slicing the rock in two, showing the heated and melted mineral as the rock fell away.

The second one came rushing at him and Harry swept his lightsaber upward, melting the rock into two pieces. Three more came at him and he simply threw his hand out, the same crimson lighting crackling as it turned the two stones to ash and charcoal. The third stone managed to scrape by his shoulder, drawing blood and making Harry hiss in pain. He spun and, channeling his pain into raw rage, threw the hand holding the Lightsaber out letting the blade of light go sailing through the air as the stone turned into the air. It sliced through the middle of the stone just as it began to turn end over end. The blade, humming as it sailed, began a return trip back to Harry who deftly grabbed it and deactivated it.

He looked around, ignoring his pain, and saw that the area was riddled with the marks of where his Force lightning had struck. The smell of ozone hung heavily in the air making Harry feel a sense of euphoria as he let it entered his nose. He panted as the workout caught up to him and he fell to the ground with a thud on his rear end.

"Holy crap Harry! Remind me when we're older to never bring you for a night on the village!" He heard Draco's voice say from behind him.

He looked back to see both Hermione and Draco standing behind him looking awestruck at the carnage that he had caused just mere moments before.

"Yeah…well, you take having something's stolen from you and see how you fare!" Harry snapped, his anger still simmering below the surface making the two wince in fear.

"We heard…about your discovery." Hermione began slowly as she stared into the helmet visor of Harry's, trying to plead to the boy to calm down.

Harry did just that; he knew that both Hermione and Draco weren't to blame for what he had discovered and well, he was still a bit sore about finding out that his vaults were being emptied out by the old man and Weasel's mother.

"Sorry…" Harry said lamely as he got up and wiped the rear of his cloak off.

"Hey, no worries, Harry. I shouldn't had made a comment." Draco said with a sheepish grin.

Hermione snorted and shook her head; boys. She turned to Harry and gave a small grin.

"Harry, did you find out who you were related to at Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a chuckle at that which turned to full-blown laughter. The laughter caused both Hermione and Draco to look at him funny.

"W-wait until y-you hear." Harry said through his laughter.

The Sith Who Lived told his two friends who he was related to; their looks on their faces made Harry roll onto the ground howling with laughter. If one would look up fish in the dictionary, they would see both Hermione and Draco doing a good impression of the spieces.

_**RotS**_

**Hogwarts – Headmaster's office**

Albus Dumbledore set his cup of earl gray tea back down on its coaster and heaved a large sigh. His ultimate plan for Harry Potter was not going as well as it should be; the first major problem was that Harry seemed to know about their world and Albus had known that Petunia wouldn't had told Harry anything regarding magic. The second major problem was that Harry wasn't friends with Ronald Weasely rather he was enemies with the boy; befriending Ronald was crucial to Harry entering Gryffindor and becoming the golden boy of Hogwarts. And the third major problem was…he was out of Lemon drops…again.

The boy-who-lived had befriended Draco Malfoy, a scion of the Malfoy family and a part of the family who was…that group. Thinking about the group made Dumbledore wince; that was a headache to deal with…honestly…they actually thought that mudbloods were the future? Preposterous! HE was the future! Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the light!

And now there was another problem; Harry hadn't stayed at Hogwarts like Albus had thought he would. Instead, the boy had accepted an invitation to Malfoy manor and spends the Christmas holiday there. Albus scowled; the boy who lived, the very sign of light hanging out with a child of a suspected Death Eater…this wouldn't do, not do at all! He looked down at a package that was wrapped in an odd paper and shook his head.

"This package was meant to for Mister Potter…but only if he had stayed true to the light. I will now have to someone more…worthy…yes…who is more worthy then myself?" Albus rambled to himself as he set the package down in a drawer, shut it, locked it and stood up from his chair.

He left the office for the warmth of his bed and let the torches go out one by one leaving the office in darkness. Fawkes was sleeping soundly on his perch as his…'ally' left the office. It was the final torch going out that brought out an ethereal figure.

The figure was shrouded in a shimmering cloak that seemed to blend into the darkness and office background, distorting it slightly as he walked with nary a sound. A hood of the same material looked around the office before it settled its sightless eyes on Fawkes. He quickly walked over and extended his hands out and stroked the plumage of the phoenix, waking the fire red bird up.

_**[Hello there old friend…I see things aren't going well here on the mortal plane…tell me, why did you bond with that human?]**_ The figure asked in a cacophony of voices acting as a single voice.

Fawkes trilled sadly making the figure's head nod in sad agreement.

_**[Ah, I see. At one time, Albus Dumbledore was a man who stayed true to the light…but as the humans say, Power corrupts but Absolute Power corrupts absolutely.]**_ The figure said in his whispers. _**[But on a much lighter note…Fate and Destiny are at each other's throats up in the high Kingdom. Driving everyone up there nuts with their fights. Fate believes that Destiny had given young Harry HK as an attempt to derail her plans for him to be her bitch…but Destiny believes fate brought them together.]**_

The figure and Fawkes laughed in unison, the figure's laugh as dry as bone while Fawkes trilled in merriment. The figure soon stopped laughing making Fawkes confused.

_**[Fawkes…you know of the Lineage young Harry is a part of…Revan's Lineage as well as the Peverell Lineage. My gifts belong to him and him alone due to him being the descendent of the younger…the only one of the three to outsmart me in life…Ah, how he and I have had a good laugh at our ways…him hiding in the cloak and me trying to find him underneath every rock and pebble, always sooo close, but yet so far…]**_ The figure said fondly before he turned serious. _**[But the wand and stone…he must earn them…] **_

The figure then walked over to the drawer where Dumbledore had locked away the package and wordlessly waved his hand causing the drawer to unlock and slide open without a sound. The figure reached into the drawer and retrieved the package; they placed something back into the drawer and waved his hand again making the drawer slide back and lock softly. They stood up and looked to Fawkes.

_**[I hope to see you soon old friend.]**_ They said. _**[Watch over young Potter please…and make him see the truth hidden in the web of half-truths and lies.] **_

And then, just as if the figure was only a shade, vanished with no fanfare; not a single pop or a flash. Just…gone, like smoke and dust in the wind. Fawkes trilled mournfully for the passing; it was the only intelligent conversation that he had had in a long, long time. The talks with Death…were always good no matter how short they were.

_**RotS**_

**Malfoy Manor – Christmas Day**

Harry was sleeping soundly, the first time in many years when he was awoken by the some gentle shaking. He waved it off and turned over onto his left side.

The shaking stopped but a quiet voice whispered into Harry's ear.

"Harry? Come on, we've got gifts." Hermione quietly whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry slowly came back to life and he sat up and stretched. The word 'gifts' reached his eardrum and made him look at Hermione with a shocked look. Hermione couldn't help but blush at the way Harry's Emerald eyes shone in the light.

"Gifts? I…I got gifts?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

Hermione heard the disbelief and was sent into shock; Harry had never had been given any gifts by his family? What monsters were they? Hermione swallowed her tongue and nodded making Harry's face light up in , Hermione and Draco sat around the fireplace with assortment of wrapping paper; Draco had received the nimbus 2000 broomstick as had Harry and Hermione; however, Lucius was clear that he wanted Harry and Hermione to first practice riding on brooms and had given them Comet 7 to use around the manor the rest of the days. Harry was given a book on rare and common potion ingredients by his head of house, Hermione had been given a book on the history of the dark curses from Lucius and Narcissa and Draco got a book on potion ingredients as well from Snape. The Potions master was called back to Hogwarts for a meeting with Dumbledore and he had a feeling as to what it was about; Harry. But let's get back to the Silver Trio shall we?

But it was the final gift that had caught all three's attention, it was addressed to Harry and he was quite curious about the name.

"Harrison James Potter-Starkill-Pervell…odd. I didn't see any Pervell name back at Gringotts…and neither did Professor Snape." Harry mused aloud.

Lucius, Draco and Narcissa's eyes widened at the announcement of the name. Harry? A descendent of them? Draco just shrugged. He knew that Harry had a specialty…and that was in the impossible. Harry picked up the card and saw that it was written in a ruby red writing. Harry picked it up and read it aloud.

"_This object has been in your family for many, many ages, Harry. I first gave it to the younger brother of the Pervell brothers as a gift for outwitting a very dangerous foe. You have earned the right to use it. Use it wisely and never for the harm of others…but rather as a guide. Beware of Light and of Darkness. The only sure thing is the Balance." _The Sith who lived read aloud. "Beware Light and Darkness? Balance…this sounds like something Dumbledore would say…BUT! But he wouldn't be so forward with my names…so then…the question begs…who was it?"

The last part was to himself and since no one heard it they couldn't give him a straight answer. Harry set the note aside and opened the package revealing a shimmering material. Draco's eyes bugged out as Harry twirled the object around and watched in stunned silence as half of Harry's arm disappeared.

"Bloody…Harry, that's an invisibility cloak! Those things are extremely rare to begin with! How did this person get a hold of one?" Draco asked his voice going a mile a second.

Harry looked at the Malfoy Scion and shook his head. He knew not who gave the cloak or how they got it…all he knew was that it was to be used.

The fireplace flashed green and out of it came their head of house, quickly dusting any residue off his hair.

"Hermione, Harry, Draco? Anyone?" Severus called out.

"In the Den, Severus." Narcissa called out.

The potion master quickly walked in and his face was stormy then the rather stoic. The trio and the two Malfoys were confused until Snape spoke up.

"It's Dumbledore. He has the Philosophers stone at Hogwarts…" He reported. "He wants to test Harry…"

The Head of house then began a discussion that would leave Albus's plan in nothing but tattered pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Right, next chapter will be a time jump to going back to Hogwarts and having Harry gain the Philopser stone way early…I have a few plans for that. <em>

_Please read and Review!_


	16. Return to Hogwarts

_Yo, everyone. Yes, yes I'm alive. I just had a bad case of the writer's bane of existence. Yep, writer's block. I couldn't figure out how to make Harry go to the Mirror of Erised. But I managed so here's the new chapter. I own nothing of these two franchises. I just play in them._

* * *

><p>The day after New Years was a somber one as the three Slytherins boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to the school; why was it somber you ask? Well, the three were not looking forward to dealing with the Red Haired idiot known as Ron Weasely. But the foolish boy was soon forgotten as Hermione asked a question that was bugging her since Christmas as the train moved out of the station.<p>

"Harry…what did the letter mean that it was a gift to your Ancestor and to take personal care of it so that it may be returned?" Hermione asked looking at the armored boy.

Harry could only sigh behind his helmet and shake his head.

"I have no clue Hermione…but I will say this; whoever…or whatever gave me that cloak has just made things easier. I can now sneak into the Gryffindor tower…and see what my pranks do to the Weasel." Harry said with a hidden grin making Hermione and Draco grin too. Harry's grin vanished, not that the other two could see it, when he thought of something else that was told to the three. "But I'm more concern about the Philosopher's stone…"

The rest of the ride was spent in discussing the Philosopher's stone and why Snape informed them of the protections around it and with the more pertinent question; who was after it?

**RotS**

Everything settled down after the group got back to Hogwarts; classes resumed with the silver trio staying on top and Ron's attempts to get Harry to see that Gryffindor was better by trying to play the dead parents card again…but he flubbed it up by saying that they were rolling in their graves at him being in Slytherin. This made Harry torment the boy with a new string of pranks; his own personal favorite was turning the boy's junk into a serpent and having it try to bite his fingers every time he went to use the loo.

Needless to say, Ron blamed the twins for it who, of course, denied it but said that they wanted to congratulate the person who managed it making Ron angry at them. Snape was being hard on the Lions because of Ron which made them angry at the red head who had, once again, put them in last place for the house cup making the trio laugh at the red's situation.

Harry had also realized that he could use his cloak of invisibility to sneak out of his dorm room and train with Revan late at night until the early morn. As January ended, Harry had learned Form II of the Lightsaber stance and force persuasion.

But it would be February that someone would discover Harry sneaking out and lead to a new person joining him for his nightly excursions.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry snuck out of his room away from the sleeping forms of Nott and Draco under his cloak and gave a small sigh; how he wanted to destroy everyone and everything that annoyed him with his new powers but he held back so as not to arouse any suspicions from the old fool. He stealthily walked up the stairs leading to the common room and slipped through the door. He took a quick look around to make sure that there was no one nearby.<p>

Seeing that the coast was clear, he took a step out of the door...

And tripped over someone who was hurrying from the right side of the room. Both Harry and the figure went tumbling head over heels before coming to a stop at the foot of the Portrait to the ship where Revan lived.

"Owwwwwwww…." A voice whined; female…and a very familiar one.

"Hermione?" Harry asked before he mentally slapped himself silly for speaking.

"H-Harry?! What in all that is holy going on?!" Hermione snapped as she whipped off his cloak.

"Uh…um…training?" He said as he looked out from his visor.

"Uh huh…and what would you be training in?" The brightest witch asked with the 'evil eye' look.

"Uh…um…" Harry stammered out before he sighed. "Best if you see for yourself Hermione."

The Sith Who Lived got up, retrieved his cloak and parted the first part of it so that Hermione could get under. She did so and Harry spoke the pass code for the painting who merely snorted in his sleep before he swung out. Both Harry and Hermione scrambled up the fireplace, the fire having died long ago, and headed down the darker tunnel as the painting slid shut.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as they were away from the painting entrance, Harry slid the cloak off and folded it up before putting it away in a knapsack. Hermione was watching the Sith who lived with interest as he brought out the cylindrical device and pressed a button; there was a <em>snap! <em>Followed by a _hiss _and the tiny tunnel was illumined in red. Hermione recognized the blade of red light that nearly skewered her back on Halloween when she had startled Harry.

Neither one of them said anything as Harry swept the blade around, searching for something that wasn't there; like some sort of invisible threat may have been in the tunnel. Once he was satisfied that the tunnel was safe, he turned to Hermione, his visor lit by the glowing blade of red.

"Follow me, Hermione. And stick close." Harry said as he turned back around to lead the girl. "Despite Revan's assurances that the tunnels were safe, I'm still a little on the cautious side."

Hermione merely nodded at the back of Harry and, making sure that his cloak was tucked away safely, followed the sith lord in training toward the next part of her destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore's office<strong>

Albus sat back in his chair, content with the way his world was; Harry hadn't gotten his father's cloak and he had a plan to make the boy come to the light with it. He knew that making the cloak look like some sort of important part of his family legacy would no doubt make the boy do anything he would say.

"Yes…he shall walk on the path of light once more…" The headmaster said aloud, much to the chargin of both the Hat and Fawkes.

Dumbledore paid no attention to the two; instead he opened up the drawer where he last had the cloak and dropped his hand in. His twinkling eyes quickly lost their luster as he felt around his drawer and felt…nothing; no cloak was resting on the bottom, but he did feel a small edge. Gripping the edge of whatever it was, he pulled it out of the drawer and saw that it was a card of sorts.

"What the devil?" Dumbledore asked as he opened the card.

His look of confusion became ever more as he saw two simple words on the card printed in red.

It said;

'_Nice Try.'_

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione exited from the tunnel and Harry deactivated the red saber. Hermione took a look around and gasped as she saw the silhouette of a massive shape. Harry, hearing the gasp, looked up and chuckled.<p>

"A starship Hermione." He said simply. "There are other galaxies in the universe you know."

"Bu…bu…bu…" Hermione stammered out before Harry cut her off.

"It's not functional anymore Hermione…Revan made sure of that." He said sadly before he grabbed the girl's hand and led her over to the wooden look alike door.

He waved his hand in front of it and the panel in the center moved back with a grating sound. There were several clicks and groans as the wall pulled away revealing a slick and shiny interior making Hermione's jaw drop. Her jaw dropped even further when both Revan and Bastila appeared dancing to an invisible tune.

Both of the Syltherins watched amazed as the two former lovers waltzed around the remake of the Star Forge's bridge, the invisible tune somehow playing in their minds as they watched the two Jedi turned sith.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p>Revan and Bastila were in heaven; despite them being one with the Force, their Holocrons made it so that they could enjoy only simple pleasures like now. Dancing like they had several eons ago…oblivious to everything around them. Revan's yellow eyes glowed with tenderness and love despite the demonic aura that the eyes gave off. Bastila gave a small sigh as she twirled as Revan held her hand out. The sigh gave way to a small yelp of shock as Revan dipped her low; low enough for her hair to touch the ground.<p>

The former Sith brought his wife up with an amused chuckle in his throat much to the blushing ire of Bastila. The tune that they had danced to slowly ended in their hearts and minds as Revan planted a small butterfly kiss on her nose. Bastila's blush got even redder at the display of affection.

They were spooked badly when they heard two sets of claps coming from the entrance to their haven. The specters spun around to see Harry and a girl around his age clapping politely. The two former Sith scrambled away from each other, thanking the Force that their holocrons could never replicate embarrassment reactions such as the blush. Revan's mask came back over his own face and he cleared his throat.

"_**How long were you two there?" **_He asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Long enough…" Harry replied before he brought the girl forward. "Masters, meet Hermione Grindewald, Granddaughter to the first dark wizard of the 20th century."

"_It is good to finally meet you, Miss Grindewald." _Bastila said while shooting a look at her husband.

Revan caught the look and gave a slight nod; he too felt the power of the Force thrumming from the girl and it was very eerily similar to Bastila's…could it be that Hermione had the power of Battle Meditation at her fingertips?

"It's an honor to meet you two as well…I think its safe to say that you two are the main reasons why Harry was always gone most of the days during his free time?" Hermione asked making the two Sith chuckle.

"_I think it is safe to say that is indeed a correct statement." _Bastila replied. "_He has mentioned that you seem to have a power similar to his own and we wish to train you in its ways."_

Hermione was speechless; she had read all of the datapads Harry had given her three times over despite her learning all about the Force. But she never knew that one needed to train to use the power. Oh sure, she read about meditating but she thought that was all that was needed. She quickly compiled a mental list of pros and cons of the offer.

On one hand, she would learn more about the power she has and she would get to hang out some more with Harry. But on the other hand, she would have to sneak out during the night hours and possibly lose out on her other classes.

"I would like to accept this honor, Master Revan…but my actual education comes first I'm afraid." Hermione replied.

"_**I see…if you are worried about falling asleep during your Hogwarts classes, there is nothing to fear." **_Revan explained. "_**We use the meditation technique as a way to rest the overactive mind and to sort through the memories that we have so that we can get ready for the day. Kind of like going to sleep with the eyes still open."**_

Hermione was shocked; the meditation was used to get some sleep?! That was unexpected! She then thought of something else.

"Would I get the same training that Harry gains with that sword of his?" Hermione asked making Harry wince behind her and the two to suddenly look at their Heir with some scowls on their face.

"_Have you been showing off your lightsaber, Padawan?" _Bastila asked in a tone of voice that made the hairs of everyone stand on end.

"N-no." Harry stammered out making Bastila's eyes narrow.

"_Potter…" _Bastila warned when Hermione interrupted her.

"Miss Bastila, it wasn't Harry's fault. It was mine." Hermione explained. "I spooked Harry on Halloween before the Troll attack and he activated his Lightsaber on instinct; probably thought he was under attack."

"I was a bit of a jerk that day wasn't I?" Harry said with a nervous chuckle.

"The second time was when Harry had discovered his heritage and discovered that someone was stealing from him." Hermione continued on, ignoring Harry's outburst. "He had gone outside to let out his wrath and used his lightsaber on several stones and trees."

"_**What'd they do to earn your ire, Harry?" **_Revan teased making the boy wish his mentor was of flesh and blood so that he could prank him.

Bastila was silent as she pondered over the young girl's words as she still gave Harry a look of scrutiny. Harry sweated within the confines of his helmet and was nervous; the look was similar to the one that his so called uncle gave him when he did something bad.

_NO! I am stronger then that! I have risen above my 'uncle' and his family! _Harry bellowed within his mind. He straightened up some and let out some of his Force Aura, as he called it, making Bastila's eyes widen.

'_Well, I think it is safe to say that Harry has gained full access to the Force.' _The Sith Lady thought.

"_Very well. Harry, you are forgiven after hearing the conditions. Miss Grindelwald, please follow me." _Bastila said as she left her area for a series of other Holocrons, her own personal collection and data on Battle Meditation of the girl had it.

"As you command, master." Hermione replied as she followed after the long dead Sith Lady.

Harry watched as Hermione left with Bastila and he turned to Revan.

"What is thy bidding, Master Revan?" Harry asked as he knelt to one knee.

"**HARRY! I've told you never to do that!" **Revan yelled though his grin ruined the effect entirely.

"Sorry. But what is our schedule training tonight?"

"**Meditate…despite my being dead I still can sense the Force twisting and turning. Warning me of something big happening." **

Harry didn't respond but he did nod as he sat down cross-legged and began his exercise.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Harry started; this was…unexpected. He was in some sort of dreamscape and he was in a room with a single mirror on a stand. Above the mirror's reflective surface was a set or words<em>

'_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' _

_Harry saw that there was a man standing in front of the odd mirror; a man with periwinkle robes and a bright gray hat. Harry recognized this man with glaring hate._

"_Dumbledore." He hissed with venom._

_He walked forward intending to force choke the man but was stopped when he past right through a pillar. He then knew what was going on._

"_The Force…it's giving me a vision of a possible future…" _

_Harry ghosted through the man and saw the vision; it was not what he was expecting. Instead of the old man's reflection, there was a young woman with straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes…eyes like Hermione's._

"_Oh Arianna…soon the world will renown our name once more…I just wish you hadn't fallen for Gellert's wiles." The headmaster said with a forlorn look on his face; a face Harry saw several times in a movie that he had managed to sneak out to see._

_A look of love and not of the sibling love that was infamous to him._

_Harry watched as Dumbledore tore his gaze away from the mirror and reached into his robes. He pulled out a blood red stone, roughly the size of a uncut diamond and Harry could feel a primal form of the Force within. He instantly knew what it was. _

'_**The philosopher's stone.'** He thought as he gazed in awe at the artifact that many muggles yearned for._

_Albus removed his wand and tapped the stone with the tip of it while chanting an ancient form of magic._

"_Sed hanc rem non usum, qui quaerit." He whispered._

_Harry instantly translated, thanking Revan for the lessons on Latin._

'_Give this object to one who seeks it but not use it.' He thought. 'Must be an old spell that kept treasures out of would-be thieves.'_

_The mirror surface rippled like water and Albus swiftly slid the stone through the ripple. When he had retracted his arm, the stone was now missing. Harry felt the Force bringing him back and the vision turned black._

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p>Barely a few minutes after Hermione had joined Bastila, Harry came too to hear Revan mumbling about something as the Sith paced. Harry swiftly stood, making Revan look over at him.<p>

"**Harry? What's wrong?" **The Sith Lord asked.

"A vision…the Force gave me a vision." Harry reported before explaining the vision to Revan.

Revan listened with rapt attention to the vision Harry had. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Force was trying to alert Harry to gain the Stone, but for what reason was lost on him. Harry was pacing when Revan spoke.

"**Harry, whatever the reason is, you need to get that stone and return it to its rightful owners. Having them in your debt could be very…fruitful." **Revan said with a sly grin.

Harry nodded, the only indication that he agreed and he acknowledged what his mentor had said. He quickly donned his invisibility cloak and looked at his mentor.

"If Hermione comes out before I get back, tell her I went stone hunting." He said before the mask vanished.

Revan gave a nod in the direction that Harry had vanished knowing that Harry was about to derail some really big plans.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor Dorm as it was closer to the corridor where the Mirror lay. He was about to move forward when he heard a familiar clanking on the floor.<p>

"HK!" Harry hissed to the air.

The clanking stopped and the robot's voice emitted from the air.

"_Inquiry: Master? Is that you? What are you doing out of your chambers?" _The droid asked.

"No time! I need you to follow me toward the second floor Transfiguration classroom! The unused one." Harry whispered.

HK, unseen, nodded as he resumed his clanking but that made Harry growl.

"HK! Can't you muffle that metal feet of yours?!"

His question was answered by the absolute silence that now filled the air. Harry nodded in approval as he walked down the hall, his now silent droid following right behind him…or so he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>RotS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Floor unused transfiguration room<strong>

Harry saw that he was near his destination and he saw that Dumbledore was leaving the room; all the better for him. As soon as the headmaster was around the corner, he quickly slipped in. He saw that the room was bear of anything; desks, chairs, even a library stand was gone. He took to looking around the area for any traps that the headmaster might have placed; there were none that his force sense could pick up. But that didn't mean anything if the headmaster had put a ward up. He had little time to act.

He quickly strode into the secondary room where the mirror was held and draped his cloak over his shoulders like…like a cape. He stood before the mirror, his metal helmet hiding his curious eyes from the surface. He stared into the misty depths of mirror with his curiosity getting the better of him.

He was not disappointed; the mist cleared to show his parents behind his reflection, HK at his right rear, Revan and Bastila on his left rear, and Hermione standing next to him older and wearing the Sith Robes. The older form of himself looked at him before showing the blood-red stone. Harry cocked his head to the side as his reflection seemed to put the stone in his back pocket, but then froze. The reflection swiftly drew back and turned to HK who now had his panel open.

The shadow of a future placed the stone within HK whose panel slid shut and the group all waved at Harry with smiles on six of their faces. They dissolved into mist which then translated into words.

_BEWARE OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS…SEEK THE BALANCE BETWEEN THEM AND THE BALANCE BETWEEN THE TWO WORLDS._

The message, cryptic and cloudy, vanished just as Harry felt a presence in the Force.

"Well, well Mister Potter…we meet at last." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

_Looks like trouble has found Harry. But it seems that he may get the last laugh on old Dumb. Please read and review._


	17. Offering of a lifetimes

_Gah! GRGGH! AH!_

_*digs out of the grave known as life* I'm ALIVE! Really, really, really sorry everyone for how long this took. It has been a hectic couple of weeks; Comic-con for the first time and meeting a legend tends to make one forgetful._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Harry swiftly turned around and faced the man that put his existence in an unloving home, had taken from him right from under his nose, and generally kept him in the dark about this world. He glared with unbridled hate behind his mask, glad that he wore it to hide his murderous expression.<p>

"Headmaster…what a surprise." He said trying and nearly failing to remain neutral and civil at the same time. "Might I ask why you are out walking about? It is past an old man's bedtime."

The headmaster frowned for a second, appalled at the cheek and tongue the boy had. Obviously the Dureselys didn't do a very good job at making the boy meek and humble. He would have to rectify that come the Summer Hols. He lit his eyes up in the twinkle once more and gave a kind smile.

"Yes, but the same could be said about you Harry." Dumbledore said with a false smile. "Little children need their sleep you know."

Harry mentally scoffed as he kept his eyes lowered to avoid the twinkling eyes; he may have natural mind shields but he didn't want them revealed…yet. He simply let his expressionless mask do the talking for him.

"Touché, headmaster." Harry replied. "I sometimes can't help myself though. The place where my parents grew up and studied. I sometimes wander…to try and bring myself closer to them in a way. Have you ever done that before Headmaster? Wandered somewhere to try and be closer some person that you lost?"

Dumbledore was taken aback; what the boy had just described…was what he sometimes did at night when he was done with all his work. But he still had to remain on topic.

"I…I have, Mister Potter." Dumbledore replied. "But why did you come here? That mirror has caused many men to waste away to nothing or driven them insane?"

Harry knew what the headmaster was trying to do; keep him off-balance with rapidly changing the subject. He wasn't going to fall for it.

"I do not know. As I walked, I had this…calling. Like someone was leading me to this very room." Harry said as he placed his free hand on the bottom part of his helmet acting like he was thinking. "Call me crazy, but I was drawn here and by what, I do not know."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly but was inwardly scowling. Obviously, Harry had felt the compulsion charms he put out; he made them too powerful. He would have to rectify that once the boy had left.

"Headmaster, may I ask what this mirror is?" Harry asked as he gestured to the mirror.

Dumbledore looked up from his musings and chuckled lightly; he strolled over to the mirror and touched it lovingly.

"This is the Mirror of Erised, Harry. It shows a man's most deepest and darkest desires." Dumbledore explained. "I have seen many a men waste away from front of this mirror, seeing a future that isn't possible."

Harry glanced carefully at the mirror. He had easily translated what the inscription had said when he had seen the vision and knew now what was in the mirror. It was his heart's desire that he had seen in the mirror. Harry heard Dumbledore resuming his speaking and listens back in.

"I ask that you do not go looking for the Mirror again…it was given to me as a neutral party by two other parties who were discussing what to do with it. They have finally agreed that destroying it would be the best option." He said with a sigh. "Truly a waste…I can think of many things this wonder of a magical item can do. But it is their wish for it to be rid of it."

He turned his twinkling eyes onto Harry's mask, the actual face staring back down at the ground to avoid the magic of the eyes. He nodded once, indicating that he understood. Dumbledore smiled, but Harry could see that there was a slight tinge of malice in the smile. He had a feeling that the headmaster was thinking that Harry was now determined to find the mirror again or rather protect the stone that was once hiding within.

"Now, I do believe its time you tottered back off to bed, Harry. You have a large workload tomorrow." Dumbledore said as he watched the robed Sith in training.

Harry gave another nod before he left the room, HK following silently. Once Harry was out of sight, the headmaster turned back to the mirror and smiled again before he left.

**RotS**

Harry made his way back to the room where Revan was waiting, HK no longer cloaked. The droid was dead silent though, knowing that his master was thinking deeply about something. Why was the headmaster holding a powerful magical object that any child could find and the Cerberus, in a school full of _Kids_, guarding...the stone! Harry mentally slapped himself; the Cerberus was an obstacle to the stone!

"Worrisome…" He muttered. "What would the headmaster gained from keeping the stone in Hogwarts?"

Harry didn't know the answer to that as he returned to Revan's area, the former Sith looking quite worried as Harry walked in.

"_What happened Harry? Did you find the mirror and stone?"_Revan asked urgently.

Harry broke out of his musings and looked at his mentor just as HK-47 de-cloaked.

"_Exclamation: Master! It's been too long! I must say that your heir is a most interesting one!"_HK exclaimed with a hint of pride in his vocal processor.

"_Hello HK. Killed anyone yet?"_Revan asked with a grin.

"_Statement: none yet master."_ HK reported.

Harry interrupted the two before they could continue their conversation.

"As enjoyable as this is, we need to get back on topic," Harry groused. "What to do with the Stone?"

HK and Revan stopped what they were doing and looked at the young Sith. HK did his looking around like he was searching for something to kill while Revan crossed his arms.

"_What do you think you should do Harry?"_Revan asked.

The question made Harry pause; what _did_he want with the Stone? Living forever would get to be boring after a few hundred years…not to mention droll. Gold would be grand…but too much of it would cause the market price of it to plummet like a stone through water. No, he had no use of the stone; best if he gave it back to its rightful owner.

"Best give it back to the owner…this Flamel person," Harry stated. "I have no need for eternal life and gold…well, if I suddenly flood the market, The goblins won't take too kindly to it."

Revan nodded sagely; the decision was a sound one. It was at this time that the other doors opened and Bastila and Hermione walked out, Hermione looking dead tired. Harry quickly hid the Stone so that he didn't get any inquires about it from the tired girl.

"So…how'd it go?" Harry asked innocently.

What he got for an answer was a glare. Harry didn't flinch but he did feel a sense of foreboding for him in the distant future. He focused instead on His masters.

"I've managed to reacquire the stone that Hagrid mentioned," Harry reported ignoring the squeak of surprise from Hermione. "I'm giving it back to the Flamels…discreetly of course. Owl is too noticeable."

"_Use the House Elves Harry…I know that you met one during your winter holidays."_Revan replied.

Harry nodded; he knew just the one for the job.

"Dobby?"

A loud _pop_made the three jump as the Malfoy house elf appeared in his butler suit.

"Masters Starwalker calls Dobby?" Dobby asked in a stiff, butler tone.

"Aye, I did Dobby. Can you locate the Flamels and give them back their stone?" Harry asked the head elf.

The elf nodded before he held his hand out.

"Dobby knows where the Flamels live already due to Dobby meeting them years ago," Dobby said with a small smile. "Dobby can take stone to them."

Harry nodded but to make sure that the Stone got to the Flamels, he needed dobby to do something.

"Dobby, no offense to your family but I must have you swear on your life and magic that this stone gets to the Flamels and ONLY the Flamels. Am I clear?" Harry said his mask seemingly glowing in the nearby torch giving him a demonic look.

"Dobby swears on his life and magic that he will deliver the stone to Mister and Missus Flamel and Only to Mister and Missus Flamel. So mote it be!" Dobby said, a white glow surrounding him indicating that the oath took effect.

Harry, satisfied with the oath, took the blood red stone out from his cloak and held it out to Dobby. The Elf took the stone and popped away as soon it was in his tiny hands.

**RotS**

Nicholas Flamel sighed as he rubbed his head, the constant headache a bother to him. Ever since Dumbledore came…the headache got stronger, making the man wince. Strange; the headache had gotten stronger when he recalled Dumbledore.

"Ah!" Nicholas hissed as the headache increased in pain. "No doubt about it…Dumbledore did something."

He grounded his teeth in pain as blinding hot pain sear through again. He needed…

"ARGH!" Nicholas bellowed as he felt like his head was going to split open from the pain. He was so much pain that he didn't hear the audible pop of apparition. He did, however, hear the tiny voice.

"Master Flamel! Heres! Dobby has Stone of life!" The tiny voice said.

_Stone of Life?_Nicholas thought in shuddering pain.

The next thing he knew was something cool being pressed against his lips and the familiar trickle of something akin to nectar and honey fell into his throat. He swallowed it down greedily before searing pain entered his stomach, bitterness unlike anything he had felt in his long life! In fact…he felt that bitterness whenever he took…

"MEH VILXFR!" He shouted, the shout muffled by the stone and his sudden coughing fit.

Dobby could only watch as the Alchemist shot into a sitting position and coughed out the excess Elixir he had had swallowed wrong. After a few minutes he finally got his breath back before he looked at the House Elf.

"Elf, who are you?" Nick asked curious.

"I is Dobby sir Flamel. I is Lord Malfoy's house elf on behalf of Lord Revan's Heir, Misters Harry Potter nee Starwalker." Dobby reported making Nick Flamels eyes widen.

He vividly recalled meeting the old Head of the Malfoy house some fifty years ago but the last name…Starwalker. That brought about many, many memories. One stood out; a petite brown haired, emerald eyed woman in a white dress with a smile that could make the sun blush in shame at how it seemed to light up a room. Standing next to him was a man dressed a black robe, with a mask covering his face and hood protecting said mask with a black bowtie underneath his mask's chin. On the woman's right was a woman that looked like her save for the blue eyes and slightly pale complexion. She was dressed in more suited for the ceremony but she still had a strange cylinder at her side ready for anything. After the memory faded, the Alchemist's eyes gained some tears as more memories of the two came and went.

But his happiness quickly became rage as he recalled his old 'friend' Albus Dumbledore. The foolish boy had locked all memories from his mind about the stone, but thanks to Young Master Starwalker, he had it back.

"Penny, could you come here?" He called out to his wife of six hundred years.

Penelope Flamel could be described as one word; beauty. It was if Leonardo DaVinci himself had painted the woman herself for Nicholas…Now that it's been mentioned, Penelope recalled the time when she posed for him in making his masterpiece, the Mona Lisa. But that's another story for another time.

As she walked into her husband's den, she saw him sitting in a chair with a small house elf looking at him worredly and clutching a small red…stone.

"Nick? What happened? Why is there house elf here and is that…" She began to ask before she trailed off and her eyes glazed over making Nicholas shake his head as he watched his wife come out of her haze. "Uh…that is…what's going on?"

"Pen, I need you to take a long drink from this glass please." Nicholas said with a somber look on his face as he passed her a tall glass filled with red liquid.

"Alright?" She said confused but took the glass and took a swallow of the liquid.

The taste of honey filled her mouth and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the sweet liquid went down her throat. But once it hit her stomach, it began to churn and boil like she had just tasted something bitter. She began to cough as a severe pain coursed through her body. She let go of the glass but Nicholas caught both his wife and the glass just before it left her grip. He placed it off onto a table and began to rub her back for a few minutes to help ease some of the pain she was experiencing.

When she had stopped her spasms of pain, she slowly got up her eyes brim with anger.

"Dumbledore, that foolish boy! I will castrate him and then bind his core so tightly that it'll explode!" She snarled making Nicholas afraid of his wife for the second time in a long time.

_Well, she's mad…but I wonder…who is Harry Potter really aiming for?_Nicholas thought as he turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, can you take the both of us back to Harry Potter's location?" He asked.

"Yes…but dobby must know why so that no harm comes to him." Dobby said coldly making the two flamels nod in understanding.

"I wish to take him as an apprentice to the near lost art of Alchemy." Nicholas said making Pernelle gasp and Dobby's golf-ball eyes to get even wider in shock.

"Dobby…dobby understands." The tiny elf said as he held out his tiny arm.

Nicholas took it but was shocked as his wife grabbed his right shoulder.

"If you think I'm going to let you have a student all to yourself, you're wrong. I'm teaching him as well on Ancient Runes and basic arthimacy." She said with a grin making Nicholas smile and nod.

The three vanished from the home with a near silent pop.

**RotS**

Harry and Hermione listened to both Bastila and Revan as they told them the story of how the Sith lords had met the Flamels when they were interrupted by the pop of Dobby. Harry, upon seeing the male and female, unsheathed his Lightsaber and activated it with a snap, hiss and pointed it at the two. HK, upon seeing the two as well, brought forth its blaster and pointed it at the two.

"Who are you and why has Dobby brought you here?" Harry demanded making the two tense up.

"Harold James Potter I presume? I'm Nicholas Flamel, master alchemist and creator of the Sorcerer's stone." The man identified as Nicholas Flamel said.

"And I'm his wife, Pernelle Flamel Nee Fay, no relation to Morgan Le Fay though. A Rune mistress and Arithmacy Mistress."

Harry looked at the two from his mask and increased his force pressure as he like to call it.

"That answers who, but not the why." He said in a frigid tone.

That made the two chuckle lightly and understood where the boy was coming from.

"We're here to thank you for giving us back our stone and…and to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity." Nicholas said to the boy.

This made Harry's arm drop and deactivate the Lightsaber before he stowed it away. He cast a glance at Hermione before turning back to the Flamels.

"And what is this opportunity?" Harry asked warily.

The husband and wife shared a smile and both stepped forward.

"I offer to personally teach you, Harry and whomever you wish the art of Arithmacy and Ancient Runes." Pernelle said to the two young kids.

This blew the young minds of both Students; Anceint runes they could understand but Arithmacy was a different thing all together; it was only offered their second year. It was closely intertwined with Runes, Alchemy and wards. Harry thought quickly over this proposal; learning the math now would greatly help them out in the not so distant future. As the two discussed the possibilities the offer had in low whispers, Nicholas stepped up.

"I offer to personally teach you the near lost art of Alchemy and Transmutation. Bear in mind that this offer is only for you Harry Potter. I won't add anyone else." Nicholas said in a not so stage whisper.

That made the gears that made up Harry's mind grind to a sudden halt and elicited a gasp from Hermione; the art of Alchemy was nearly lost if it wasn't for Nicholas Flamel. Harry wasted no time; this was a golden opportunity and he wanted to know the art.

"I take you up on the offer, Mr. Flamel. And don't try to talk me into taking any more time because I will not. Learning Alchemy could very well help me out in facing down the Dark Lord." Harry said firmly making the two Flamels look at Harry confused.

"Dark Lord? Harry, he's dead." Hermione piped up making Harry ruefully chuckle.

"Is he? Hermione one thing I learned under Master Revan's teaching…is that Evil finds a way…always." He said making the room become chilled. "Besides…who said anything about old Flight from death? I was speaking about the Bumbling Bee."

That made Nicholas and Pernelle laugh; they had to agree with Harry's statement. Dumbledore's actions were borderline dark now that they had their memories back.

It was time to rein some hell on the young man.

**RotS**

Up in his office Dumbledore felt a shiver race up his spine. He didn't know why but he felt something was about to screw him over…badly.

* * *

><p><em>Kay done with this chapter. Next one is the final one; it's just going to have Dumbs yelled at by a howler followed by Quilmort trying to get the stone, failing of course and then Harry heading back to Surrey.<em>


End file.
